


Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha AtonerS

by Koveras



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Child Loss, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family Loss, Gen, Loss of Parent(s), Rescue Missions, Revenge, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 46,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koveras/pseuds/Koveras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The JS Incident has gone very wrong. Three years later, the RF6 survivors still deal with its consequences, both palpable and emotional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pain and Memory

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally published on Fanfiction.net (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7966224/1/Magical-Girl-Lyrical-Nanoha-AtonerS). It contains multiple passages in Ancient Belkan/German, the translations for which are provided in the end notes of the respective chapters.

"Nakajima, you stay. I'd like a word with you."

"Yes, Ma'am," the young blue-haired Lieutenant raised her dull, sunken eyes.

Others avoided looking at her. She was the weird one out at the Battalion 386. The Captain pulled a lot of strings to keep her from being reassigned to the Preservation Corps, and nobody quite knew why. Whatever past history they shared was classified.

As the last of them left, the Captain opened the window, letting the warm September air and sunlight into the briefing room. Neither, however, could dispel the atmosphere of gloom that quickly spread inside.

"Can you at least pretend you were listening, dummy?" Captain Lanster spoke, at last. "I have enough trouble keeping you on the force already, so please don't give me any more."

"I am sorry, Tea," Lieutenant Nakajima replied guiltily. "I have been thinking..."

"Again?" The Captain let out an exasperated sigh, then walked over to the sitting Lieutenant, hugging her head tenderly. "It will be three years tomorrow."

"Yes," Subaru's voice almost broke but she held back.

"I know it's pointless but... What happened to Nanoha-san wasn't your fault. Or hers. Or Commander Hayate's. Nobody could have predicted what happened. Nobody at all."

"If only I could have been stronger, faster..."

"You wouldn't have achieved anything," Teana cut her harshly, still nursing her head. "You would have just gotten yourself killed. And me."

"I am sorry..." Subaru was on the verge of crying again.

"That's all you ever are these days, baka Subaru. You don't imagine I'm not having those very same thoughts all the time, do you?"

A bird chirped merrily outside. They didn't stir.

"Hey, Tea. May I sleep over at your place tonight?"

"Again? How long has it been since you last talked to your Dad?"

"I don't remember."

"And your sisters?"

"I don't know... Last month."

"And you have been neglecting your training, too. You are such a hopeless idiot," Teana sighed. "When will you stop beating yourself up for something you couldn't change?"

Subaru didn't answer.

"Alright, alright, you can come over. We can take a day off tomorrow and go visit them."

"I would like that..."

"Then go wash your face and pretend you are working. I will drive us home."

After the door closed behind Subaru, Captain Teana Lanster slumped back into her chair and hid her face in her hands. It hurt. It hurt so very much.

* * *

The arrival area of Coastal Spaceport 5 was crowded despite the early hour. Among the disembarking passengers was a tall young woman whose striking figure and short sunny-blonde hair drew eyes. Large shades obscured a good half of her face.

Meeting her was a bespectacled man about the same age, whose long hair of a slightly darker shade of blond was bound into a ponytail.

"Come on, let's not linger," he said without a greeting.

With a nod, the woman followed him to a parked car outside. He first spoke again after starting the engine.

"You have no idea how much I'm risking by helping you."

"I am sorry, Yuuno. I don't have anyone else left on the Mid."

"You made sure of that. You are wanted all over the administrated worlds, and if the Bureau catches wind of you being here, they'll call a manhunt."

"I know. I won't cause you trouble."

"You already have," Yuuno grinned darkly. "Where is Shari?"

"She said it's dangerous and stayed to work on the data."

"She is smarter than you. I don't want to know where you operate from right now."

"I wouldn't tell you anyway," Fate smiled.

"Good, you are learning. When we get there..."

"I know the drill."

"...no getting up close unless nobody is there. I hear Ms. Lanster and Ms. Nakajima are going to visit today, too."

"Those kids," Fate's expression softened for the first time since she arrived. "They are still..."

"They are not kids anymore. But they are just as bad at dealing with loss as you are."

"And I presume you know a lot about loss, then?"

Very deliberately, Yuuno stopped the car and killed the engine.

"Nanoha Takamachi was my friend for years. I loved her as much as you did. If you think that you are the only one hurt here, think again."

"Yuuno..." Fate twitched but he didn't let her finish.

"Two months ago," Yuuno continued very calmly, "the Cradle attacked a non-administrated world, wiping out a group of archeologists studying a Belkan ruin."

"Oh God..." Fate's eyes widened in horror.

"I am the last Scrya now. So don't you even tell me about loss."

"I am sorry, Yuuno. I didn't know..." Her hand rose up and fell limp again before it could reach his shoulder.

* * *

Waking up was difficult lately. Teana's eyes hurt a little as she opened them, gazing up at the white ceiling. It felt warmer on one side than the other and when she turned her head, she saw Subaru's face.

She remembered. It was exactly three years, and they took a day off to visit Portfall. Subaru went to sleep on a couch, but it wasn't like they'd never shared a bunk.

Teana watched her sleep. When Subaru dreamed, her face became like three years ago: headstrong and foolishly cheerful. Gone were the gloom, the pain, the self-loathing, and the guilt. She took her hand into hers; their fingers intertwined. Teana knew the strength of those fingers very well. But the metallic ribcage concealed a very human heart, and as long as it wasn't healed, the strength would never return to these hands.

"Nanoha... san..." Subaru muttered in her sleep.

Teana stood up abruptly. Momentary anger gave way to guilt and embarrassment. Jealousy of her dead mentor was pathetic.

"Tea?" Subaru opened her eyes and looked up at her. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, stupid," Teana became suddenly aware of not having anything on and blushed. "Go back to sleep."

"I am OK," Subaru rose up, shamelessly ogling her breasts. "You look very pretty today."

"Shut up, baka!" Teana's face became even redder. She yanked the sheet off the bed to wrap around herself. It didn't help much—Subaru slept naked, too. "And put some clothes on!"

Subaru giggled but it only took a single glance at the clock for her good mood to evaporate.

"Yeah, I'll get dressed..."

* * *

The old Portfall Memorial Garden cemetery was quiet. Fate always chose this hour because it was always empty around this time. She and Yuuno were the only living souls.

"Hello there, Nanoha, Hayate."

Silence.

"Vita and Rein, too. I didn't mean to exclude you two."

Silence.

"I am doing fine. Shari keeps telling me to eat and sleep more, but I manage."

Wind rustling through the grass.

"Shari is doing OK. The kids... too, I guess. Teana and Subaru are Ground Forces now. Erio and Caro are on Supools, I talked to them a month ago..."

A bird crying from far away.

"Vivio ... is still out there. Don't worry, Nanoha, I still remember my promise. Whatever it takes, I will save her. Even if the Bureau and Hayate's knights will stand against me... That is my promise."

More silence.

"Say, Nanoha, Hayate..."

Tears falling onto the cold stone.

"...it isn't fair. How am I supposed to deal with this? Every time, I ask you this, and every time, you ignore me. That's not fair. How could you..."

The sound of closing footsteps.

"Fate, someone's coming. We've got to go."

"Ah, I am sorry, I took too long. Did you want to..."

"I can visit them later. I am not a fugitive."

"Thank you."

* * *

Every time they visited the Gardens, Teana got the feeling that one day, Nanoha Takamachi would be there to greet them with that bright, almost childish smile only she had. But that never happened. And couldn't happen, Teana kept telling herself. You are just unable to let go, to acknowledge her death. She is not coming back. Stop thinking such stupidly naïve things.

She looked over her shoulder to check on Subaru. She walked behind her, flowers in hand. Subaru always brought marigolds; she always came empty-handed. Flowers wouldn't bring anyone back. But they made Subaru feel better, so she kept silent.

They passed a pair of visitors heading for the exit. The woman was gaunt and had short blonde hair and wore a white trench coat and large sunglasses. She didn't care to wipe off the wet trails on her cheeks. The man wore a suit, large glasses, and a ponytail. They both looked familiar.

"Sorry," the man said and they hurried along.

Teana stopped.

"What is it, Tea?"

"That woman... Doesn't she look like Captain Harlaown?"

"No way. The Captain is a fugitive now, she wouldn't dare to come to the Mid..."

"But she was very close to Nanoha-san. Maybe..."

"Also, Captain Harlaown has long hair."

"She could have cut them."

"Cut _her_ hair?"

Teana couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah, you are right. There is no way. But the man, I feel I know him from somewhere."

"One of the Bureau's staff?"

"I don't know."

They moved along before the strange couple disappeared behind a hedge.

* * *

"I think Teana recognized me," Fate whispered when they were out of sight.

"I wouldn't worry. If they came here for the same reason as ours, they won't run off to report you."

"How much the kids have grown," Fate smiled. "She would be so proud of them."

* * *

"You go on ahead, Subaru. I'll wait here."

Subaru nodded. She still trembled when she walked towards the gravestone that read:

Nanoha Takamachi

0056-0075 N.C.

Ace of Aces

Teana watched her kneel sluggishly, put down the flowers, and freeze in that position. She looked away.

Somewhere amidst these gravestones lay her Tiida. She used to idolize him but his death didn't break her. It gave her the strength that got her into the Riot Force 6, the strength that Nanoha recognized and fostered. When they disbanded, Teana felt cheated, somehow, as if a great destiny was taken away from her. But she didn't give up on it: even on the slow path, she would reach for it and grab it with her own hands. That was what Nanoha taught her the hard way.

For Subaru, it was different. She was born strong, made to be superhuman. But the person who gave her the strength of heart was the one who gave her a dream. A dream to save everyone. A dream that was crushed just before it became reality, shattered by her failure to return one small favor. All that was left of it now was this unremarkable gravestone.

"I am done, Tea," Subaru returned, wiping off the tears with her sleeve.

Simultaneously, Cross Mirage made a ringing noise, notifying that a message was received. Scowling, Teana pulled out the white card and pressed the jewel.

"Good morning, Captain Lanster," the stern bespectacled face belonged to her direct superior, Major Gaiz. "I realize you are off-duty at the moment, but something urgent has come up. It has to do with the Cradle. Please report back to the HQ immediately. If possible, bring Lieutenant Nakajima with you."

Teana looked at Cross Mirage, then at the gravestone, then at Subaru. Subaru nodded.

"I am sorry, Nanoha-san, I cannot stay today. I know you would want me to go, too. But I will visit you soon, I promise!"

That promise would prove very difficult to keep.

* * *

The dilapidated apartment block had an eerie feel about it. Abandoned long ago, it was now overrun by wild plants. It wasn't a life-affirming sight. It reminded one of grass growing through a decaying corpse.

A young, short-haired woman made her way through the underbrush covering the adjacent streets. She wore khaki pants and a dirty tank top and carried a large grocery bag. She was beautiful but her eyes were devoid of life. They belonged on a dead woman making the final desperate charge. That made her presence in these surroundings strangely appropriate.

The woman entered the apartment block through a broken doorway. Scaling the stairs to the fifth floor didn't as much as quicken her breath. She stopped before a battened apartment door and held a sword-shaped amulet on her neck towards it.

"Öffnen,"[1] she muttered in Ancient Belkan.

The magical seals disguised as planks opened up like a wooden flower, letting her reach the doorknob. Without a sound, she stepped through and closed the door behind her.

"Signum!" A happy voice greeted her.

A small, fairy-like creature glided through the air towards her, beaming happily. Signum didn't smile back but her eyes seemed to come alive, if only for a moment. That alone was enough to cheer Agito up, who began circling around Signum's head ecstatically.

Dropping off the groceries in the kitchen, Signum entered the living room. A slightly older blonde woman sat on a shabby sofa, her hands clasped as if in prayer, her face concentrated and austere. She wore an outfit consisting of a tank top, a miniskirt, fingerless gloves, and boots, all black. She didn't react to Signum entering the room.

"Shamal?"

"Ein Moment, bitte. Ich bin gleich soweit,"[2] Shamal replied in old Belkan without opening her eyes.

Silently, Signum sat down onto a creaky old chair, extending her palm for Agito to land on. They waited.

The thing Shamal held between her palms flared so brightly that for a moment, they saw bones of her hands outlined like on an X-ray. Signum's body tensed but the light was gone as fast as it appeared. Shamal unclasped her hands, revealing a perfectly-shaped cartridge.

"Nun bin ich fertig,"[3] she smiled contentedly as she opened her eyes. Hers weren't dead... just deadened.

"Perfekt wie immer,"[4] Signum nodded in approval, examining a small pile of cartridges lying on the sofa.

"Wäre ich es nicht, würdet ihr zwei in Gefahr geraten. Das will ich nicht."[5]

"Danke, Shamal... Du lässt uns nie im Stich. Agito?"[6]

"Bin schon dran,"[7] Agito zoomed in on the cartridge pile and started stuffing the cartridges into the small pockets of her skimpy outfit. It looked bizarre, given their respective sizes, but within a minute, the pile was gone.

"Hat Zafira sich gemeldet?"[8]

"Habe vor zwei Stunden mit ihm geredet. Er beobachtet die Ausgrabung, aber von der Wiege ist noch keine Spur."[9]

"Sie muss kommen. Bisher war sie stets innerhalb weniger Tagen da."[10]

"Signum..." Shamal raised her eyes at her uneasily. "Bist du dir sicher, dass es richtig ist? Das, was wir getan haben und was wir gerade tun..."[11]

"Das ist der einzige Weg," Signum replied sternly. "Die Wiege muss zerstört werden, und das Büro ist zu weich dafür. Wir sind die letzten Belkaner. Es ist unsere Pflicht."[12]

"Aber was ist mit den Menschen die dabei ums Leben kommen? Würde Hayate sie nicht retten wollen?"[13]

"Hayate ist tot, weil sie alle retten wollte," Signum's gaze made Shamal recoil. "Nur so können wir sie ehren."[14]

"Ist es eure Rache?"[15] Agito's voice was low.

"Jetzt ist es _unsere_ Rache, Agito," [16] Signum said firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Ger. "Open."
> 
> [2] "Just a moment. I am almost done."
> 
> [3] "I am finished now."
> 
> [4] "Perfect as ever."
> 
> [5] "If I weren't, you two would end up in danger. And I don't want that."
> 
> [6] "Thank you, Shamal… You never let us down. Agito?"
> 
> [7] "Already on it."
> 
> [8] "Have you heard from Zafira?"
> 
> [9] "Talked to him two hours ago. He is observing the dig site but the Cradle is nowhere to be seen."
> 
> [10] "It will come. It has always been there within a few days before."
> 
> [11] "Are you certain that this is right? What we have done and what we're are doing right now…"
> 
> [12] "It is the only way. The Cradle must be destroyed, and the Bureau is too weak for this. We are the last Belkans. It is our duty."
> 
> [13] "But what about the people who die because of it? Wouldn't Hayate want to save them?"
> 
> [14] "Hayate is dead because she wanted to save everyone. This is the only way we can honor her."
> 
> [15] "Is this your vengeance?"
> 
> [16] "It is our vengeance now, Agito."


	2. Memory and Duty

"Captain Lanster, reporting."

"Second Lieutenant Nakajima, reporting."

"Welcome back, officers," Major Auris Gaiz, commanding officer of the Ground Forces Battalion 386, nodded. "Thank you for cancelling your leave on such short notice. I am really sorry. Please take your seats."

"It's no problem, Ma'am," Teana sat down.

There was another person in the Major's austere office. A dark-haired man in his late twenties wore a black Enforcer uniform, yet the insignia on it belonged to an Admiral. The Navy didn't have many Enforcer Admirals, and few of them that young. Teana didn't need an introduction.

"Officers, let me introduce to you Admiral Chrono Harlaown of the Dimensional Navy. He is the one who called the current meeting. Admiral, if you please?"

"Thank you, Major," the man spoke in a sincere, deep voice. "Captain Lanster, Lieutenant Nakajima, I apologize for recalling you so suddenly on a day like this but this is extremely urgent."

"Yes, Sir. We have been informed it has to do with the Cradle."

"Indeed. I will make it brief: our intelligence believes they know where the Cradle will strike next. Two months ago, a major Belkan ruin was discovered on the uninhabited world #41, Walder. The excavation site was kept top secret but about 36 hours ago, the Library discovered a data leak. We are still tracking the source but there are reasons to believe that the Cradle is on its way. Moreover, we expect ex-Enforcer Fate Testarossa and ex-First Lieutenant Signum Yagami's group to be there, as well."

"What is expected of us?"

"As of today morning, I have been authorized by the Director to take over the Cradle case. My flagship will spearhead the hunt, as well as provide rapid disaster relief to the attacked areas. Our first mission is to prevent any loss of life on Walder and mount a reconnaissance-in-force on the Cradle. That is where I want you two."

"Admiral Harlaown has requested your temporary transfer to _Claudia_ , officers. Personally, I would prefer to have your capacities here, especially you, Captain Lanster."

"Major, I believe the Cradle case takes priority."

"With all due respect, Sir, we are the Ground Forces. We are neither trained, nor liable to carry out off-world operations."

"Their profiles indicate Officers Lanster and Nakajima have more than sufficient training."

"And your profile indicates you command the Navy, Admiral."

The two commanders glared at each other across the table so intensely, Teana had a sudden urge to hide under it.

"The decision is up to them, then. You wouldn't deny their personal request, would you, Major?"

"I wouldn't," Auris avoided his gaze.

Both of them looked at Teana. Teana, in turn, looked at Subaru. Her partner sat very quiet and very straight in her chair. Slowly, she turned her head to meet her gaze.

"Admiral, what are you going to do about the... rogue Bureau employees?"

He met her gaze without wavering.

"Our mission priorities are saving lives and stopping the Cradle. We are not to engage any other hostiles unless necessary to complete the priority objectives. However, the Director issued a personal request to at least try to reason with my wayward sister and General Yagami's knights. Personally, I am not sure words will cut it anymore."

"I understand."

She didn't. There was a long silence.

"What is your decision, Officers?"

* * *

Not a single blue fiber stirred on the wolf's fur. A casual observer would think the animal was dead, but it wasn't. Though its eyes were closed, its ears twitched every now and then. It registered even the smallest noise and smell in the woods. It listened to the sounds coming from the humans' camp downhill.

Creatures of the daytime, the humans were getting ready for rest at sunset. There had been some commotion earlier that day but they seemed to have quieted down since. It was almost dusk and the wolf would be relieved soon.

A subtle flow of mana from the center of the clearing alerted the wolf. It raised its head to look.

"Es sind nur wir, Zafira,"[1] a telepathic message reached it.

A large rotating triangle of dim purple light appeared on the ground where the magic emanated from. Almost immediately, a head emerged from it, followed by the rest of the body, as if carried by an underground elevator. It was a woman; she had short pink hair and wore a camouflage suit. A red-haired fairy-like creature sat on her shoulder.

"Ihr seid früh da,"[2] the wolf rose from its resting place, stretching and shaking dead leaves and grass off its fur.

"Shamal wollte mit dir sprechen,"[3] the woman stepped out of the triangle, which continued rotating slowly behind her.

"Um was geht es?"[4]

As the wolf walked towards the triangle, its shape began to shift.

"Ich weiß nicht," the woman shrugged. "Gute Arbeit hier."[5]

The wolf was gone. A large muscular man with oversized wolf ears and clothes the color of its fur stood in its place.

"Danke. Morgen wechseln wir wieder."[6]

The man stepped into the triangle and began to sink.

The woman watched the man disappear, then turned around and walked towards the camp.

The little fairy floated close to her shoulder. They soon reached a familiar cliff that they stayed on before. From the large boulder just on the edge of the forest, they could clearly see the archeologists' camp down below. The sun was setting majestically behind the endless woody hills.

Signum seated herself upon the boulder. She seemed to have forgotten about Agito, but it was alright. When she was like that, Agito could ogle her master for hours, blushing quietly to her own thoughts. Signum watched the sun, squinting slightly, until it completely disappeared, then looked down onto the lights of the camp below. After a while, she turned to Agito and asked very seriously.

"Agito, tue ich immer noch das richtige?"[7]

"Bitte?"[8] Agito stiffened.

"Unser Eid," Signum reminded her. "Bin ich immer noch auf dem richtigen Weg? Ist dies, was Ritter Zest von uns sehen wollte?"[9]

Agito fell silent for a minute. Signum's unwavering gaze made her uneasy. Finally, she spoke.

"Er würde es nachvollziehen können. Du hast von deinem Weg noch nicht geirrt."[10]

Signum looked at her sharply, then her lips formed an uncertain smile, as if she forgot how to do it.

"Dann bin ich froh. Komm her."[11]

She tapped her outstretched thigh and Agito didn't make her ask twice. Signum didn't notice it, but she tried her hardest not to look her master in the face.

* * *

"With all due respect, Sir, we have to decline."

A large projection screen over Admiral Harlaown's desk sparsely illuminated the _Claudia_ captain's quarters. On it, two pairs of eyes stared defiantly at him. One belonged to a red-haired a boy around 13 years old. The other was a petite pink-haired girl of the same age. Both wore Ground Forces uniforms.

"Why do I keep hearing that today?" The Admiral sighed. "I need your help, Privates Mondial and Ru Lushe. I need all the help I can get. The Cradle is the most serious threat the Bureau has faced on your lifetime."

"We are just Privates, Sir," the girl spoke. "We won't be much help."

"Don't give me that. You have been trained by the best. If you hadn't joined the Preservation Corps, you'd be officers in the Navy now."

"But we aren't," Erio pointed out.

"Captain Lanster and Lieutenant Nakajima of the Ground Forces have already joined my crew."

"Then they will have to suffice, Sir."

The two men glared at each other through the screen.

"Is it because of my sister and Lieutenant Signum? Are you afraid you will have to bring them in?"

The faces on the screen stiffened.

"I do not see how this is related. As an Admiral of the Navy, Sir, you have no direct authority over Wildlife Preservation Corps, and our commander left the transfer decision up to us. We decline."

"And that is you final answer."

"We decline, Sir."

"Very well, Harlaown out," the Admiral slammed the off switch in frustration.

The lights went back on, revealing another person sitting quietly in a visitor chair.

"I totally blew it, didn't I, Lanster-kun?" Chrono smiled ghastly, as her poured himself a coffee. "Do you need a cup as well, Major?"

"No, thank you, Sir."

"I probably shouldn't have mentioned your ex-Captains."

"I don't think that was it, Sir."

"Yeah, they probably wouldn't have agreed, anyway. My nephews are as stubborn as their mom."

"Sir, if I may..."

"Ask away, Major."

"Will we really have to fight Fate-san... ex-Enforcer Testarossa and ex-Lieutenant Signum?"

"I hope not," Chrono steepled his fingers and looked at Teana over them. "Right now, there's nobody on this ship who can stop those two. Even I, at my best, can hope to hold them back for a couple of minutes."

"But what if we encounter them?"

"The Bureau issued standing orders to detain them but as long as I am in command of this mission, I consider the Cradle our top priority. We have the same target, if different methods."

"Do you think it might be possible to convince Fate-san and Signum-san to join us?"

"I am afraid their contempt of the Bureau is too great. Fate went rogue because the proper procedure took too long. Three full years, as it turned out. And Lieutenant Signum wants nothing but revenge. The two of them are too far gone to join us."

"So what should we do if we encounter them on Walder?"

"Do your best to prevent them from hurting each other. Failing that, just try not to get yourself killed, Major."

* * *

Agito had never seen Signum show her pain. She was a Belkan: armored, sharpened, and ready to go. But Agito had been inside her head. She had seen the pain devouring her master's beautiful soul. She kept quiet, for the master would be saddened by it, but she couldn't lie to herself.

That pain was a thousand times worse than any death Agito could inflict upon her.

Agito had never really known Mistress Hayate; she had no feelings for her. But for Signum, Hayate was the Queen, the master, and the sole purpose of existence. Without any hesitation, the knights have traded eternity for a single lifetime with her. They swore to defend her with their lives... and they failed.

Signum loved Knight Vita, too, though "love" was, perhaps, a wrong word for it. Catching glimpses of Signum's fractured memories, Agito always recoiled from the boundless blood-stained darkness the Knights have walked through together. The bonds forged in that darkness were stronger than love, stronger even than family. She didn't want to know the pain when one of these bonds was broken.

As Knights' leader, Signum never forgave herself. When Agito first met her, her soul shined like a campfire, strong yet gentle. Three years ago, that fire almost died. All that remained was a single pillar, a single fiery thought.

Revenge.

She still remembered that night at the Ground Forces HQ when Shamal and Zafira entered their room wearing skin-tight black clothes she never saw before. As they stared silently at Signum, Agito had a sinking feeling in her stomach. She wasn't scared of them. It just felt like her world was ending.

"Agito," Signum said in an even voice. "We are deserting the Bureau."

"Desert the... what?"

"We were Mistress Hayate's Guardian Knights. Our honor is gone with our fealty and there is only one path left for us. The Bureau is in our way."

Agito stared wide-eyed, as Signum's uniform churned off her body, replaced by the same black clothes that Shamal wore.

"There is only one thing holding me back now, Agito."

She didn't have to name it. The fear that crept up her tiny chest raised its ugly face to her. Their promise. The one she foolishly made over the body of her old master. The one her new master was too proud not to accept.

"If you think this decision is against Knight Zest's will, please kill me now."

Kill her. Agito thought about Master Zest's face.

"What about Shamal and Zafira?"

"A Knight's oath is inviolable," Shamal said quietly. Neither she, nor the wolf-man stirred.

Kill her. Master Zest deserted the Bureau, but only after he died. Would he ever do it of his own volition? She couldn't see his face anymore, but she felt like his shadow shook its head sadly. It wasn't what Master Zest would have wanted.

Agito raised her hand. A small sun formed around her palm. The Knights didn't move. Signum stood in front of her, too proud to defend herself. Her eyes locked onto Agito's.

Kill her? Kill the one who accepted her without reservation, the one whose warmth filled her heart with joy, the only one whose presence gave her life meaning? Remain forever alone again, for she could only belong to a true knight. Master Zest knew that Signum was the last of them.

The tiny flaming fist slammed into Agito's own chest, burning away the brown uniform, replaced by the same black fabric the Knights wore.

"My old master, Knight Zest... left me to you. He would have understood... I am certain."

For a moment, nobody moved. Then Signum extended her hand to her. Her warm smile washed away any doubts Agito still had.

"Then come, Squire Agito. We have work to do."

Agito did her best to hide tears of joy.

Back then, she didn't know yet how little time the Knights had left.

* * *

"Mom, please..."

"No, Caro, my decision will not change."

Amidst pitch-black darkness, the chair Fate sat in looked like a throne. That chair and she was all that the projection screen in front of her could illuminate.

Caro Ru Lushe and Erio Mondial, the eldest of her three adopted children, stared at her with pained faces.

"But Mother," Erio raised his voice, "what you are doing is suicidal. The Cradle and Signum-san were bad enough but now even the Bureau sent a warship after you!"

"Not after me, Erio. My brother is after the Cradle, and I am just a secondary objective. I will be fine."

"That's what you told us three years ago!"

Fate twitched. Scaglietti's hideout. The Doctor's words hurt her and had it not been for Erio and Caro, she would have died there. Fate looked around herself and, for the first time, realized that the mad doctor may have not been that wrong.

"Erio!" Caro protested.

"Oh," Erio's eyes widened. "Mom, I am sorry, I didn't think..."

"It's OK," Fate avoided his eyes. "I am OK. I am much stronger now. I know what's at stake. I have lost one child already. I will not lose another. And I will not allow any more of my children to get involved with the Cradle."

"I understand, Mom," Caro nodded.

"Can't we do anything for you at all?" Without anger, frustration fueled Erio's words.

"You can," Fate looked at him solemnly. "As long as the two of you sit tight on Supools, I will have the strength to go on. I have to know that you are alright and safe. I need to know that there is still something from my old life to return to once I save Vivio. You are the only ones I can ask of this. Forgive me for being selfish..."

"It's OK, Mom, we understand," Caro assured her. Erio looked down and nodded.

The screen went off with a short buzz, leaving only pitch darkness behind. For a minute, there was only silence.

"Fate, are you done?" A rectangle of light appeared on the edge of darkness and in it, a woman's silhouette. "I have tracked down _Claudia_ 's course. She is heading for uninhabited world #41. I think it's called Walder."

Dim lights went on.

"Thank you, Shari." Fate still sat upon her 'throne' in the middle of a large desolate hall. "Please retarget the transporter chamber. I will go there as soon as I can."

* * *

"Lieutenant Pallas of the Dimensional Marines, reporting!"

The young man brimmed with enthusiasm as he entered the _Claudia_ officer cabins and saluted Tea.

"Major Lanster, temporarily with the Navy," she saluted back, blushing slightly. "At ease, Lieutenant."

"Ma'am, allow me to emphasize what an honor it is to serve under your command."

Tea's face reddened even more, but she managed to keep her composure.

"Admiral Harlaown wanted me to lead your squad. Personally, I would have preferred to stick to the sidelines."

That Tea, so proud and yet so shy. She was already a legend among the Bureau. The story of her heroics during the JS Incident grew over the years, earning her the reputation of being able to handle any situation, anytime. She certainly tried to live up to it... and yet the admiration of younger soldiers bewildered her.

Subaru couldn't help thinking that her late brother would have been really proud of her. But what about Ginga? Was she proud of a sister whose only achievement was beating her up–and that only thanks to her Device's intervention?

A searing pain stabbed her chest. The little blue crystal underneath her uniform was Mach Caliber. She wasn't pleased with her thoughts. Subaru wasn't pleased with herself, either.

"Lieutenant, this is my partner, Lieutenant Nakajima. You will be working together."

"Pleased to meet you, Lieutenant," Pallas' handshake was firm, but his eyes showed no interest. "My squad is waiting downstairs, Major."

'Major'. Subaru knew that it was just a courtesy promotion, and yet it seemed oddly fitting to the gap between them. When did that gap appear and start to grow? She knew the answer, of course. It all began three years ago.

Tea was the star, and she was just footnote in the legend of Captain Lanster now. When Major Gaiz argued with the Admiral, it was only about Tea. The Navy could have small fish like Lieutenant Nakajima for all she cared...

"Hey Subaru, wake up!" Tea called out to her. It didn't sound like the first time she called her name. Lieutenant Pallas already left.

"I am sorry, Tea. What did you say?"

"You look tired. Are you sure you don't need some sleep?"

"I am fine."

"You don't look fine at all, baka!"

Yes. Baka, that's what she was.

* * *

Shari's transport coordinates were on the spot. Fate exited the teleportation circle into the cool dampness of a wild forest. It was early morning here. The skies to what must have been the east were red but the sun still hid beyond the hills. Fate took in the sweet smell of morning air. It wouldn't be long before this morning and this air would disappear, replaced by fires and smoke.

A tingling alerted her to a familiar presence. Raising her head, she looked at a faraway slope just over where the archaeologist camp should have been. She couldn't see anything but was certain someone was there.

"Shall we check it out, Bardiche?"

"Yes, Sir."

Taking off the ground came naturally—a single push propelled her into the air. She had forgotten how nice it felt to fly just for fun. She hasn't flown for fun since that day three years ago.

Her senses weren't fooling her—there was someone there.

A young woman wearing a camo suit sat on a large boulder, looking intently at her. Her hand was tight on a Belkan sword. A small red-haired Unison Device floated next to her shoulder, her clenched fists ablaze with fire.

"Testarossa," the woman did not change her posture.

"Signum," Fate smiled. Even though they were enemies, it was delightful to meet a familiar face. "I am not here to fight."

Signum removed her hand from the hilt and stood up. She and Agito stared at each other. After a second, Agito backed away, her flames extinguished.

"It's been a while, Signum."

"You have cut your hair."

"So have you."

Fate raised her hand to touch Signum's soft locks. Almost simultaneously, Signum mirrored the gesture. Fate blushed.

"I guess we are birds of a feather."

"We have always been that. But our goals are different."

"I will not let anyone destroy the Cradle until I save Vivio. Even you."

"I am sorry, Testarossa, but your daughter must have been dead for a long time."

"Lies! If she was dead, I would have felt it!"

Signum shook her head.

"We will not hold back for that small hope. We don't have the time."

"Then I will defeat you and your stupid honor!"

Very abruptly, Fate became aware of how short the distance between their faces was. They shouted at each other but their bodies edged closer all by themselves. She couldn't help blushing even more, because in all honesty, she was drawn to Signum. Even now, she realized, she wanted to feel her strong arms around her. It was wrong but she couldn't help it...

Signum stepped back, lowering her hand.

"Then we will see each other on the field of battle."

It was cold. The coolness of a morning forest wasn't invigorating anymore. It bit her.

"Until that time, then."

Bardiche materialized his reassuring form in her hand. Taking two steps back, Fate hurled herself off the edge of the cliff.

* * *

"Alright, people, here's the plan," Lieutenant Pallas' tone would make any sergeant proud.

The marines of Pallas' squad have huddled into the narrow briefing room. Teana and Subaru sat in the front, even though they already received the briefing. A 3D map of the deployment area, all hills and trees, was projected onto the wall in front of them. The archeologist camp was a blinking red dot.

"We are currently about an hour ahead of the Cradle. When we drop into the camp, our top priority is rescuing the civs. You are not to engage the Gadgets, unless to protect lives. Understood?"

"We got it, Sir," a laid-back bespectacled young man replied. His insignia identified him as a Sergeant.

"Good. Our primary extraction point is just outside the camp. If we're lucky, we will get in and out before the Cradle even hits us. If this one becomes compromised, the secondary point is a kilometer downhill to the south. We'll be arriving at 07:03 local time, so check your watches. Any questions?"

"No, Sir."

"Good. We'll be dropping in soon. Everyone take a leak and get to your pods. Good luck out there."

* * *

_Who am I?_

_What am I?_

_I feel like I have answered that question a thousand times but still haven't come close to the real answer._

_I struggle to my feet._

_I have two feet. They are almost as long as my body and head combined. I have only one head and one torso. I have two arms, though, which I use to touch my legs and body. They are soft._

_I must be a human. What is a human?_

_The question explodes in my head with a shower of images and loud noises I cannot even begin to comprehend. I feel this question is even more difficult than the first one, so I put a lid on it._

_My hands find two large lumps of flesh on my chest. Breasts. I lower one hand to where my legs meet. It feels smooth and nice through the clothes. Primary and secondary female sex characteristics._

_I am a woman. How old am I? Must be at least 16._

_Clothes. My entire body is covered with clothes, excluding the head. It has dark colors I identify as black and blue. They are skintight yet sturdy._

_Who clothed me?_

_I look around. I am standing in a dark room but darkness doesn't prevent me from seeing the faraway walls. The room is completely empty._

_The next moment, I hear a voice. I immediately hate it._

_"Are you awake, Your Majesty?"_

_Majesty. Mine. My head explodes again. Loud noises, bright images... pain. Blood, battle, death. These are not my memories. I drive them back._

_I am back on the floor, panting and sweating. My clothes absorb the moisture almost immediately._

_"Who am I?"_

_My voice is weak and high-pitched. I must be young, after all._

_"You are Olivie Sägebrecht, Sankt Kaiser of the great Belkan Empire, Your Majesty..."_

_Olivie. That isn't my name. The voice is still talking._

_"...sometimes, Your Majesty indulges in calling yourself otherwise."_

_"What is it?" My voice becomes coarse, my body tenses. "What do I call myself?"_

_"I cannot tell you."_

_"I am the king, I order you!"_

_"With due respect, Your Majesty, I believe that knowledge would be harmful to your recovery."_

_Recovery. Am I sick?_

_I expect another explosion but instead, a single memory comes up. A young woman is smiling at me. A cheerful, loving face. Sad and strict purple eyes. She says my name to me but I cannot hear it._

_"Mama..." my lips whisper._

_I don't understand why but my body curls up on the floor and then darkness enters my mind._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] "It's just us, Zafira."
> 
> [2] "You are early."
> 
> [3] "Shamal wanted to speak with you."
> 
> [4] "What's the matter?"
> 
> [5] "I don't know. Good job here."
> 
> [6] "Thank you. I will relieve you in the morning."
> 
> [7] "Am I still doing the right thing?"
> 
> [8] "Pardon me?"
> 
> [9] "Our promise. Am I still on the right path? Is this what Knight Zest would have wanted us to do?"
> 
> [10] "He would have understood. You haven't strayed from your path yet."
> 
> [11] "I am glad, then. Come here."


	3. Duty and Doubt

"What part of 'immediately' did you not understand?" Teana scowled in frustration.

She was talking with Doctor Kerax, a middle-aged dark-haired woman. Other sleepy, murmuring scientists assembled around them.

"We got the Admiral's message, but we didn't realize it was this urgent... The Admiral didn't tell us more. What exactly is it we are running from, Major?"

"It's the Cradle, Doctor. It has found this place."

The murmuring abruptly ceased.

"Oh. God," Dr. Kerax whispered.

"Now, Doctor, can you please get packing? Take only essential things and get yourself dressed for a long walk. Gather everyone here in five minutes."

Within moments, the camp became a chaotic swarm of semi-efficient activity. Teana, Subaru, and Lt. Pallas' marines sat in the eye of it.

"Major Lanster," Admiral Harlaown's face appeared on a projection screen. "We are detecting the signs of a dimensional warping. I'm afraid you are out of time."

"Understood, Captain."

"How far along is the evacuation?"

Teana looked around. First scientists came running back towards her.

"Making a good time. Everyone will be ready for evac in T minus three minutes."

"Good luck, Major, we are waiting for you up here."

"Thank you, Sir."

The group was now almost complete. Grim men and women with baggy red eyes clutched whatever pieces of equipment and material they could grab. She felt sorry for them.

The last stragglers were apprehended from their tents.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Teana raised her voice. "Is everyone here? Please gather as close to me as you can. I will signal _Claudia_ to teleport us all out of here, so I don't want anyone left behind."

"Where is Professor Schwanstein?" a voice came from the back.

"Professor Schwanstein, are you here?" Teana called forward.

Nobody answered.

"He must have not returned from the temple yet," Dr. Kerax looked at her uncertainly.

"His assistants are missing, too," the same panicked voice from the back reported.

Teana's fists clenched themselves in anger. Slowly, she forced herself to remain calm.

"Major, we have three men missing..."

Dr. Kerax looked only at her. Soon, so did everyone else. It was the pressure she could live without.

"Pallas, you take the squad and call in the teleport. Lt. Nakajima and I will extract the professor."

"Major, are you sure the Captain..."

"I give the orders here, Lieutenant. You have that down?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

The Admiral's deadpan face appeared on a projection screen.

"Ground team, we have a problem."

"What a surprise, so do we."

Protocol no longer bothered Teana.

"The Cradle just warped in and began a high-speed atmospheric dive. It will be above you in a few minutes."

"I didn't know spaceships could do that."

"Neither did I. And I'm with the Navy."

"Requesting immediate teleport on my location, Admiral."

"Negative, the Cradle is jamming the signal," the Admiral smiled grimly. "That is the problem I meant, Major."

Teana raised her face towards the skies, red with sunset. She could barely distinguish a small star that wasn't there before. But it was growing brighter.

"Listen up, everyone. The camp has been compromised, so you'll have to walk to the secondary evac point. Lt. Pallas and the marines will go with you. Lt. Nakajima and I will go after the professor. Dr. Kerax, do you have a map?"

"In my tent," the archeologist showed the direction.

"Right. Now move!"

The main group broke into a jittery jog. Teana exhaled very slowly.

"You didn't even ask for authorization, Major."

Teana almost snarled back, but Admiral Harlaown looked delighted. It confused her.

"I'm sorry, Captain," she mumbled, suddenly flustered.

"Don't be. It wasn't the ideal choice but I would have done the same thing. You remind me of my own youth."

"Thank you, Sir."

"You better get moving. And one last thing, Lanster-kun..."

"Yes?"

"Don't engage the Gadgets."

* * *

Sunrise set tree tops on fire. Fate couldn't help but admire the nature's beauty. A battle lay ahead but her mind was at peace.

She felt the Cradle beginning its descent. A bright star in the lightening sky began its majestic fall. She would have made a wish but that particular star could only grant death.

Fate rose from her resting place among dry autumn leaves.

"Let's go, Bardiche."

"Yes, sir."

"Sonic Form."

A flash of light accompanied her transformation. She sped towards the falling star.

As she passed over the camp, she caught a glimpse of great commotion there. Did Chrono's ship make it in time? She hoped he could get everyone out. She didn't have time for them...

The falling star above grew larger.

"Hold on, Vivio. Mama is coming..."

* * *

"Stick closer. I cannot cast cloak if you are too far away."

Subaru let Mach Caliber bring her a little closer to Tea walking cautiously ahead. The soft red hair at the back of her head was so close now she could smell its fragrance.

She wanted to touch it.

They made their way through the deserted camp to Dr. Kerax's tent. She packed in a hurry but the large map of the area around the Belkan ruins was hard to miss.

"Copy," Tea pointed one of Cross Mirage's guns at it.

"Copy complete," the Device replied.

"Ground teams, be advised," the _Claudia_ operator voice came without a picture, projected directly through their Barrier Jackets. "The Cradle has stopped its movement and launched the Gadgets."

"Roger that, _Claudia_ ," Lt. Pallas' voice came through the heavy jamming static.

"Acknowledged, _Claudia_ , going into cloak and radio silence. C'mon, Subaru, let's get to the professor before they do..."

Tea turned around to tell Subaru to come closer but discovered that she was just a few inches away already.

"Optic Hide," she whispered.

A magical veil covered their bodies, numbing all of their senses but making them invisible and inaudible to an outside observer. Too bad Subaru couldn't see her anymore, either.

* * *

The ruins on Walder were the remains of an ancient monastery. No longer supported by magic, its giant main building slowly sunk into the ground under its own weight. Its pointed towers, once proudly prodding the skies, have since crumbled, giving it all the elegance of a stone slab.

Support structures flanked the monastery and the road leading south towards the archaeologist camp. Many of them deteriorated beyond recognition.

One of the dilapidated buildings, just off the main road, was occupied.

"Ich habe ein seltsames Gefühl wegen dieses Orts,"[1] Signum looked up through the missing roof.

High above the ruins, the Cradle floated in the rapidly reddening skies. Its shape reminded her of a wild animal grating its teeth.

"Wie meinst du das?"[2] Agito sat anxiously on the edge of her shoulder.

"Es fühlt sich so an, als ob wir hier bereits gewesen sind. Spürt ihr das nicht auch?"[3]

Shamal didn't answer. She stood in the middle of a rapidly rotating Belkan triangle, eyes closed. Her lips muttered the searching spell incantation.

"Es muss an diesen Ruinen liegen," Zafira's large wolf ears scanned the morning air for noises. "Jedes Mal hast du das gleiche Gefühl. Und jedes Mal denkst du an sie."[4]

All of them wore their Knight Garbs.

"Das muss es sein," Signum sighed and averted her gaze. "Ich frage mich, was die Wiege hier finden will."[5]

Shamal held out her hand, as the Klarwind pendulum began swinging in wide arcs.

"Suchen!"[6]

Four bolts of blue and green light shot out of the pendulum into the morning sky.

"Der Suchzauber ist unterwegs,"[7] Shamal informed without opening her eyes.

"Alles klar,"[8] Signum unsheathed Laevatein. "Agito."

"Verstanden,"[9] Agito took off into the air. "Unison in!"

The small fairy slammed into Signum's chest, enveloping her in an aura of fire.

"Ihr kennt den Plan. Wenn Shamal eine Öffnung findet, werde ich diese offen halten, bis ihr da seid. Sobald wir drin sind, gibt es kein Zurück für uns mehr."[10]

"Wir sind bereit."[11] Shamal's eyes remained closed.

"Drei Jahre haben wir gewartet,"[12] Zafira clenched his armored fists.

"Du bist mein Herr, Signum," Agito's voice came from inside her. "Dein Weg ist mein Weg."[13]

"Dann sehen wir uns dort."[14]

A blazing fireball soared towards the ominous shape in the sky, just as the first Gadget Drones hit the ground.

* * *

They stepped out holding hands. Tea admitted it was the simplest solution, but not before calling her "baka" and telling her not to get any ideas.

The camp crawled with quadruped metallic drones. Type IVs, the only ones that Scaglietti didn't build. Even his genius couldn't rival the Belkans in terms of pragmatic evil.

The Gadgets came in waves from the north-east and immediately got busy. The sound of ripping canvass filled the air as their razor-sharp sickle blades sliced the tents.

They looked for something, cutting everything else in their path. Had there been people sleeping in those tents, they would have killed them, just like Sub-Commander Vita.

"Let's move," Tea's telepathic voice sounded cold but her hand tensed.

The Gadgets didn't notice them, too busy demolishing the camp. They were glad to have left Dr. Kerax's tent, as two drones zoomed in on it almost immediately.

A few steps further, Tea nearly bumped into another Gadget crossing the space between two lines of tents. Subaru thought she heard her exhale sharply but it was hard to tell through the sounds of the Gadget's carnage.

Guided by the map, they snuck out through a narrow path that connected the camp to an ancient Belkan highway to the ruins.

The highway ran through a darkened ravine between two hills, so the sounds from the camp grew immediately weaker.

"I miss my bike," Tea stared at the still-even pavement.

Subaru thought for a moment.

"We could do like at our B-rank exam."

"And you're sure you've learned to brake since then?"

"Try me," Subaru grinned. It was embarrassing but she felt more alive now than ever in the last few years. She had never enjoyed danger so close, but maybe that was what she needed...

Tea didn't leave her time to contemplate. She wasn't heavy at all and her warmth felt nice through the Jacket. How long ago has it been since they last did something like this?

* * *

The side of the Cradle facing eastward shined brightly. Down in the camp, the sunrise just began, but up here, the golden plating of the giant starship already blazed with its light.

Fate thought of the people down below. She could have saved most of them if she wanted. But that was the Bureau's job now. She had to save the one child that nobody else could.

She was making a Mach 1 along the Cradle's hull, looking for weak spots and openings. Her search spells failed to penetrate the AMF around it, and this was faster than the alternatives.

The shadow off the westward side made her shiver. The Cradle, ancient symbol of evil power, was eerily serene. Three years ago, swarms of Gadgets and lasers surrounded it.

Now, only a wall of gloomy silence separated her from Vivio.

Fate exhaled with relief when she left the penumbra and flew under the colossal engine nozzles to avoid their heat.

"Sir."

"What is it, Bardiche?"

"Search magic detected."

She could see it now, too. Two bolts of celadon-tinted light circling the cradle just on the edge of the AMF. She knew who cast them.

"Pattern analyzed: Knight Shamal."

"Thank you, Bardiche. We will just have to be faster."

"Yes, Sir." 

* * *

The first Gadget they encountered almost killed them.

Lying in ambush on the roadside, it sprung into their path a few meters ahead. A little too late, Subaru realized that their cloaking couldn't conceal the dust trail they picked up.

"Look out!" Tea voice ringed in her ear.

Subaru made a sharp curve to the right. As she evaded the black crescent blade, she felt Tea's arms around her neck weaken. The next moment, her weight was gone.

Subaru braked and looked around frantically. The Gadget turned towards her.

"I am alright, Subaru! Watch the Gadget!"

The drone advanced towards her position. The air around it flickered.

"It has AMF," Mach Caliber informed.

The AMF would dispel Tea's cloaking if it got close. Subaru rolled in a wide arc, away from Tea. She regretted not having Revolver Knuckle with her.

The Gadget didn't change course. It didn't see her.

"Tea, I will hit it from behind."

"Don't! We were told not to engage them!"

"But..."

"I am casting an illusion. Don't even think of messing it up!"

"Yes, Tea..."

Once again, she felt useless. Her excitement drowned in the gloomy thoughts. Tea was a universal agent. What use to her was someone who was only good at bashing things?

A vague silhouette appeared a hundred meters behind them. In the weak light of the sunrise, even Subaru's enhanced eyes could barely distinguish it.

That was probably what the two of them looked like under the Optic Hide. The Gadget fell for it.

"It will come back. Let's get out of here."

Tea's invisible hand found hers. Subaru didn't answer.

* * *

A ball of blazing fire, dwarfed by the gigantic shadow of the Cradle, floated slightly above the horizon at a distance.

"You are late, Signum," Fate's lips whispered as she sped past.

* * *

The Gadgets everywhere were bad news. Just like in the camp, the ruins crawled with them. They were looking for something here, too, overturning every stone, probing every crevice.

The good news was Tea's cloaking still held up.

Half-way through the ancient settlement, Subaru caught a glimpse of light to the right.

"Tea!"

"What is it?"

"There's something there."

They listened and watched. Another flash came from behind a large building that could have been a warehouse. A metallic grating sound accompanied it.

"Someone's fighting them, Tea!"

"With magic?"

"We have to help them!"

"We don't have much time."

"What if it's the professor?"

A pause.

"Fine, let's check it out."

It weren't the archeologists. They entered the small yard on other side of the warehouse just in time to see a large muscular man in blue clothes crush a Gadget Drone's control module with his armored fist.

Almost immediately, the Gadget disappeared in a flash of iridescent light—teleported away, most likely.

The man turned around. Large animal ears protruded from under his white hair. His nostrils widened, sniffing. His gaze fixed upon the still cloaked mages.

"Who is there?"

"Z-Zafira-san?" Subaru stuttered. She had only seen Commander Yagami's familiar in his human form once before.

"Subaru-kun?" The wolf-man relaxed a little. "Is that Teana-kun with you?"

"Yes... Sir," Tea sounded just as dumbstruck.

"You shouldn't be here. Some of your scientists entered the main monastery yesterday. I haven't seen anyone exit. Get to them before the Gadgets do."

"And you?"

"I can handle myself. Go!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Subaru glimpsed soft green light coming from inside a house on the other side of the yard. But Tea already tugged her hand.

As they left, Zafira was turning to face the next drone.

* * *

"Unsealed hatch located, Sir."

If it weren't for Bardiche, Fate would have missed it. Human eyesight had its limitations.

"Thank you, Bardiche."

Bardiche wasn't alone in locating the hatch. As she sped up towards the hull portion he indicated, she saw the glowing green orb of Shamal's search spell hovering over it.

It didn't matter as long as she got there first.

A blazing fireball intercepted her on the edge of the Cradle's AMF. Blocking the attacker's sword was not a problem.

"I am sorry, Testarossa," Signum's voice resonated with the roaring flames surrounding her body. There was no anger or hate in her intent purple eyes, but... "I will be the one entering the Cradle today."

"You know I cannot let you do that, Signum," Fate shook her head sadly.

"And so it comes to this."

"Bardiche, Riot Blade."

"Laevatein, Schlangenform."

Flame and lightning clashed in the skies of Walder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] "I have a strange feeling about this place."
> 
> [2] "What do you mean?"
> 
> [3] "It feels like we have been here before. Don't you feel it, too?"
> 
> [4] "It must be these ruins. You have that feeling every time. And every time, you think of her."
> 
> [5] "That must be it. I wonder what the Cradle wants to find here."
> 
> [6] "Search!"
> 
> [7] "The searching spell is on the way."
> 
> [8] "Roger."
> 
> [9] "Understood."
> 
> [10] "You know the plan. When Shamal finds an opening, I'll hold it open until you arrive. Once we are inside, there is no going back."
> 
> [11] "We are ready."
> 
> [12] "For three years, we have waited."
> 
> [13] "You are my Lord, Signum. Your path is my path."
> 
> [14] "Then we shall see each other there."


	4. Doubt and Rebirth

The magic that held the massive main temple doors throughout the centuries was gone. Ripped off their hinges with inhuman force, the leaves lay on the cobbled ground.

A monotonous hammering sound came from the inside, beyond the ominous darkness of the entrance corridor.

Subaru quickened up the pace, pulling Tea after her. She wasn't scared, she kept telling herself, she just wanted to get to the people trapped inside.

But they weren't fast enough.

The hammering sound came from the main praying hall. Subaru didn't look at its source. Her gaze fell upon a young woman lying face-down between the stone pews. Her hair would have been blond if not for the blood it soaked from the floor.

She was maybe a few years older than them. She didn't make it to the exit. A gaping hole in her back revealed some of the innards. Subaru suppressed the urge to throw up.

A second later, her mechanical eyes adjusted to the darkness and noticed the other two bodies further ahead: both men, one young, one gray-haired. Professor Schwanstein, she presumed.

"Tea..."

"They are all dead," Tea's voice sounded hollow even telepathically. "How many Gadgets do you see?"

Subaru looked around. The mystery of the hammering sound solved itself.

"One on the other side, breaking the altar. Two near each wall. It's like they are digging for something..."

Just as she said that, a Gadget on their right broke through the stonework, revealing a glowing red object. Grabbing it with its "claws", it disappeared in an iridescent flash.

"A Relic!"

"These guys... they were killed for it." A wave of anger washed over Subaru. "Tea, we can't..."

"We cannot," Tea confirmed slowly. "Take down the remaining one on your side."

"Roger!"

Admiral Harlaown's final order was forgotten.

* * *

Her technique was perfect, but Testarossa has always been faster. And over the last three years, she picked up even more strength.

Using the gleaming golden armor stripes of the Cradle to conceal her approach and diving into the AMF to attack from below, Testarossa forced her on the defensive.

"Auf sieben Uhr!"[1] Agito's voice inside her head warned.

If she didn't have a second pair of eyes, she would have already been plummeting to the ground.

Guided by instinct, she turned around and deflected the energy blade. Her eyes could no longer track Testarossa.

"Gleich kommt sie wieder."[2]

"Sie nimmt diesmal mehr Anlauf... Wir können sie auffangen."[3]

The position she chose to defend was right above the hatch Shamal found. She would have already entered it but Shamal and Zafira still hadn't arrived, so she had to hold on.

Signum began to move while the golden lightning was still turning around. Her loop was much tighter than Testarossa's. She always had the advantage of technique.

But Testarossa was faster.

Bardiche's energy blade changed direction in the last moment, bypassing Laevatein and hitting Signum squarely in the stomach. She landed hard on the Cradle's armor and didn't stir for a few moments.

"Signum! Signum, hörst du mich?"[4] Agito's voice was muffed. It didn't come from inside her anymore.

"Ja, ich kann aufstehen,"[5] she shook her head to get rid of the haze before her eyes and looked around. The bad news was the AMF broke their Unison.

The good news was, they were still next to the hatch, and if Testarossa wanted to reach it, she'd have to fight them on equal terms.

Signum looked up and raised her sword, inviting Testarossa to continue the fight. A moment later, she dove into the AMF.

* * *

The Gadget stopped her punch so effortlessly, that it might as well have not noticed it. These Type IVs had defensive fields even thicker than the best of Scaglietti's creations.

For the second time today, Subaru wished really badly for Revolver Knuckle to be with her.

She recoiled back, watching with a sinking feeling as the Gadget turned to her.

"Tea!" She couldn't let the Gadget out of her sight.

"My shots didn't connect. They're coming for me."

The Gadget advanced on Subaru. She dashed right.

"Absorb Grip!"

Riding up the bumpy wall towards the high ceiling, Subaru caught a glimpse of Tea taking cover behind a pew. She didn't have time to see more, as she somersaulted off the wall.

"Knuckle Duster!"

Subaru aimed for the dome-shaped top of the Gadget's control module, using gravity to accelerate her. Her head rapidly cleared of thoughts. Her eyes, her magic-encased fist, and her target formed a single line.

Heartbeat.

With this momentum, she should have been able to punch through the Gadget's defenses.

Heartbeat.

Her fist met no resistance. The AMF was gone. Her timing was off. A large obsidian-black blade swung from the side before her attack could connect.

Heartbeat.

Subaru felt sharp pain across her chest. Her spine hit the pews, breaking them. Only the altar stopped her slide. The years of neglected training had just caught up with her.

The wound was bleeding badly. Clutching it shut, Subaru fought back the pain and looked for Tea.

Three Gadgets were almost upon her. The pew she hid behind was smashed and she was now between the rows, backing carefully towards the altar while keeping the drones in her sights.

Professor Schwanstein's body lay in her path. Subaru tried to call out but her throat only let out a weak hiss. Mustering up her remaining mana, she tried mending the wound instead.

Tea stepped carefully over Professor's outstretched arm. Her concentration didn't waver even for a moment.

The fourth Gadget Drone de-cloaked itself right behind Tea. A voiceless scream built up in Subaru's throat, as the black sickle blade began its short swing towards her back.

* * *

Golden lightning lashed out from Fate's open palm, but to no avail. Intercepting it with Laevatein's blade, Signum grounded it safely into the hull with its sheath.

"Jetzt!"[6]

In perfect symmetry, streams of liquid fire shot from Signum and Agito's hands. But even without her magic, Fate was just fast enough to evade both.

As they faced each other again, panting heavily, a realization dawned on them. They were in a stalemate.

A deep rumble down below broke the silence, and the hull under their feet vibrated like a great beast stirred from its sleep.

"What's happening?" Fate wasn't sure who of them shouted that.

"The Cradle just fired upon the ruins!" A familiar but worried voice came from above.

Fate looked up to find Shamal and Zafira floating just above the AMF layer. The hull vibration didn't stop. She felt the Cradle begin to rise.

"Signum, der Feld!"[7] Agito's panicked yell brought her gaze back down.

Signum was looking down at her legs. Her armor left her thighs exposed, but only now did Fate notice with dread that their skin and flesh became almost translucent. She could see the thigh bones, the pulsing femoral arteries, the veins...

"What's happening to you?"

"The AMF... is bad for us," Signum forced out through her gritted teeth.

Fate gave her a long look, then her gaze shifted to the hatch, then at Shamal and Zafira. The look on their faces made her step back.

"Get... out of here. Now."

* * *

 

"Oscillating Knuckle!"

Without thinking, Teana jumped sideways, spinning around just in time to see Subaru punching a hole in the fourth Gadget. The one that she forgot about and that very nearly took her life.

Cold shower ran down her spine as she watched the Gadget's remains teleport away.

She raised her gaze to meet Subaru's. Her eyes were made of furious gold. A slashing wound across her chest revealed her metallic ribcage but she didn't even seem to notice.

"Subaru, you..."

Without a word, Subaru stepped forward to face the remaining Gadgets. Small sparks ran across her body and Barrier Jacket.

All three remaining drones teleported out at once.

"Where did they..."

The next moment, the entire building shook as if by an earthquake, throwing her to the ground. Subaru remained on her feet.

A large slab of stone detached itself from the ceiling and crushed the altar behind them. Another blocked the main entrance. From the floor, Teana could see the sky now.

The next moment, a pair of strong hands yanked her off the floor.

"Wing Road!"

Subaru raced towards the roof, narrowly avoiding chunks of the collapsing roof. They almost made it when a large stone bar blocked their way with a thud.

"Tea!" She heard through the whistling air in her ears.

"Crossfire Shoot!"

A swarm of orange missiles shattered the stone in half. A fragment hit Subaru in the cheek. Fresh morning air and sunlight hit them like a wall.

They've made it out.

With deep guttural growling, the ancient monastery collapsed behind them, puffing out a giant cloud of stone dust. Teana found herself clutching Subaru's neck, and had to turn away quickly so Subaru wouldn't see her blush.

The strong yet tender grip of Subaru's hands on her shoulders and thighs took her thoughts in a very inappropriate direction.

* * *

Every time Fate went out alone, Shari was very afraid. Times like this were the reason why. When the teleportation light faded, Fate stumbled out of the target circle, leaning heavily on Bardiche. Alone.

"Oi, Fate!" Shari rushed to her side to support her.

"Hello Shari," Fate smiled weakly. Her body was trembling and feverish. Even through the Barrier Jacket, Shari felt the exhaustion in her muscles that bordered on pain. "I failed..."

"Never mind that—what the hell are you thinking, you idiot?"

"It's OK, Shari."

"The hell it is! You can barely walk!"

Carefully, she led her through the darkened corridor to her quarters.

"What happened to you? I told you not to overstrain yourself like this again!"

"My bad," Fate chuckled slightly. "I might have gone a little too far..."

She settled her onto the bed and rushed to the coffeemaker.

"That's not a little too far, you idiot, it's far too far! You want to die on Vivio-chan, too?"

Fate's face darkened. The temperature in the room dropped to shivering levels.

"What happened, Fate?"

"I couldn't get to her, Shari. Signum and the others were there. They want to destroy the Cradle."

"For Commander Yagami?"

"Yes. I couldn't let them enter it, so I fought Signum. In the AMF..."

For a moment, Shari wanted to slap her but instead, she sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"It was the only way. And then... I can't believe she didn't tell me..."

"Tell you what?"

"It doesn't matter," Fate shook her head. "Thank you, Shari. I really appreciate that you are with me. I will be in Mother's room..."

She stood up and walked out, leaving a bewildered Shari behind. The coffeemaker beeped cheerfully, informing that her drink was ready.

* * *

The calm celadon light wrapped around Signum's battered body, filling it with life again. She was sprawled on the only bed in the hideout, and Shamal was busy healing her. Zafira towered over them, arms folded on his muscular chest. She has rarely seen the wolf-man this angry.

"Du hast es wohl immer noch nicht begriffen. Wenn du uns verloren gehst, ist alles vorbei. Ohne dich beißt uns drei die Wiege in Hälfte und spukt uns wieder raus."[8]

"Zafira hat recht, Signum," Shamal's glowing hands over her chest felt nice. "Du bist unser Anführer. Ohne dich kommen wir nie vorwärts."[9]

"Und du, Agito," Zafira turned to the pile of gloom that was the little Unison Device. "Wieso hast du auf sie nicht aufgepasst? Das ist doch deine Funktion!"[10]

"Ich weiß!" Agito yelled. "Ich weiß das, aber..."[11]

She began to cry. Zafira looked away.

"Du hast recht, Zafira," Signum finally spoke. "Aber Agito konnte nicht dafür. Es war alles meine Schuld. Ich habe Testarossa unterschätzt. Komm her, Agito."[12]

The little fairy flew over to her face and rubbed her cheek, still wet with tears, against hers.

"Testarossa... ist sehr stark. Stärker als ich sie je gesehen habe. Selbst im AMF könnte sie kämpfen..."[13]

"Kannst du sie besiegen?"[14] Zafira asked bluntly. Shamal finished her healing and looked at her with the same question in her eyes.

Signum sat up and thought about it.

"Wenn ich mit Agito zusammen bin, kann ich sie aufhalten, solange es nötig ist. Und wenn die Zeit recht ist, werde ich sie niederschlagen."[15]

"Wirst du es selbst überleben?"[16] Shamal asked quietly.

Signum looked away.

"Es ist irrelevant. Unsere Herrin wird geahndet sein."[17]

* * *

"Major Lanster! Lieutenant Nakajima! Please respond!"

The _Claudia_ operator's voice was tense and panicky. Teana tried turning her face to the projection screen, but it was difficult since she was still being held up.

"This is Major Lanster, _Claudia_. We made it out of the temple before it collapsed."

"What about Professor Schwanstein?"

"The Professor and his two aides... were dead when found them," Teana's faced darkened. "We didn't have time to retrieve the bodies. I am sorry."

"Affirmative. We will send another team." The officer's face became puzzled. "On another topic, Major, why are you..."

"I will file in a full report later," Teana interrupted, blushing. "For now, let us get to the evac point."

"Uh, roger that. _Claudia_ out."

Teana didn't want to look up just yet. Over the distant hills, the sun lost its red morning tint and became the bright golden day color. A gentle breeze rustled through the leaves of the lone tree on the hilltop they landed on.

"Tea..."

"What is it, baka Subaru?"

She checked on her wound. It almost closed up.

"I realized something, Tea."

She finally raised her eyes to meet Subaru's, green like the sun-lit leaves above them.

"Tea, the last three years... I wallowed in despair and self-pity. I thought I was worthless because I couldn't protect Nanoha-san or anyone... But you know what, Tea? I was wrong."

Subaru's bright confident smile mesmerized her.

"I realized just now that Nanoha-san wasn't the only person I looked up to... That other person was you, Tea! You are beautiful, and smart, and determined... All these years, you never gave up on me, even when I gave up on myself."

Treacherous moisture built up at the corners of her eyes.

"So thank you, Tea, thank you so much. I am OK now. From now on, I will never give up on you, either. No matter what happens, I will definitely protect you."

Her warm smile. Her green eyes, so bright with certainty. Her strong hands under her knees and shoulders. These hands would never grow tired of holding her, would never push her away, would never caress anyone else. It was too much.

Teana buried her face in Subaru's chest and cried, her tears mixing with her drying blood.

"Subaru, you baka, baka, baka..."

Above them, the golden sun was rising into the crystal clear blue sky.

* * *

END OF PART I — RUINS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] "Seven o'clock!"
> 
> [2] "She is making another pass."
> 
> [3] "She takes a wider curve this time… We can intercept her."
> 
> [4] "Signum! Signum, can you hear me?"
> 
> [5] "Yes, I can stand up."
> 
>  
> 
> [6] "Now!"
> 
> [7] "Signum, the field!"
> 
>  
> 
> [8] "You just don't get it, do you? If we lose you, it's all over. Without you, the Cradle will bite the three of us in half and spit us out."
> 
> [9] "Zafira is right, Signum. You are our leader. We will never achieve anything without you."
> 
> [10] "And you, Agito. Why didn't you look after her? It's you function, isn't it!"
> 
> [11] "I know! I know that, but…"
> 
> [12] "You are right, Zafira. But it wasn't Agito's fault. I am the only one to blame. I have underestimated Testarossa. Come here, Agito."
> 
> [13] "Testarossa… is very strong. Stronger than I ever saw her. She could fight even in the AMF."
> 
> [14] "Can you defeat her?"
> 
> [15] "With Agito at my side, I can hold her off for as long as needed. And when the time is right, I will defeat her."
> 
> [16] "But will you survive it?"
> 
> [17] "It doesn't matter. Our Mistress will be avenged."


	5. Light and Darkness

As Teana finished her report, only the slight hum of Cross Mirage's projector and the tapping of Admiral's fingers broke the silence of the briefing room.

"Very well, officers. Under the circumstances, you have performed exceptionally well. It is a great pity about Prof. Schwanstein and his assistants, but they have brought it upon themselves. Don't blame yourself."

"What about their bodies, Sir?" Subaru asked quietly.

"I have requested a team to excavate the ruins," Chrono shifted uneasily, "but the Bureau is reluctant to send more ships to Walder, considering what transpired there. I was given to understand that all non-critical off-world operations are suspended until the Cradle is taken care of."

Teana raised her hand.

"Major?"

"If we knew that the Cradle was going to hit Walder, why wasn't there an entire fleet there, Sir? Doesn't the HQ see that _Claudia_ alone has no chance against that kind of firepower?"

"In due time, Major. The Walder operation was a search and rescue, not an assault. That's all you need to know on the matter."

"But why, Sir?" Subaru inquired.

Chrono gave them a long look.

"The Navy lost eight cruisers chasing the Cradle during the first months of its rampage. We all remember them too well. The Navy won't join us until we have the Cradle cornered, officers."

"Eight... cruisers?" Teana found it hard to believe.

"Did you think we were sitting on our asses doing nothing all these years?" Chrono looked away.

"We didn't know..."

"This was kept under wraps. The prestige loss was too great to take it out of the family, so not even the ground and air forces were given full details."

Teana and Subaru nodded uneasily. The Admiral finally smiled.

"I think you earned your rest, officers. We will be arriving at the HQ shortly, so take a day off. I will see you the day after tomorrow."

The two of them saluted and left the room.

"He didn't reprimand us for attacking the Gadgets," Subaru said, as they walked down the corridor.

"I think he was happy just to see us alive," Teana shrugged. "We won't get off that easily again."

As they waited for the elevator, Subaru's stomach growled audibly.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Subaru," Teana glared. "Didn't I tell you to eat before we delivered the report?"

"I did," Subaru said apologetically. "But they only had small snacks at the medbay and besides, it's not fun without you."

"Baka! It's about your health, not fun!"

"You are so cute when you worry about me... Owowowowow! Tea!"

"Shut up, idiot!"

* * *

Fate woke up with a start. She must have dozed off on the throne. Her body ached badly, but she had long learned to ignore pain.

A small tray stood beside the throne, a bowl of soup, a pot of coffee, and a cup on it. Shari must have brought it while she was asleep.

She began to eat slowly, still thinking about the nightmare that woke her up.

She dreamed of having to fight Signum again. They were evenly matched but as the battle dragged on, her armor and clothes tore off, exposing the translucent skin and flesh underneath, brittle-looking bones covered in a mess of arteries and nerves. The worst was the face: the beautiful fierce blue eyes beaming brightly from the grinning noseless skull.

She spilled some soup, put the spoon down, and leaned back.

That was a nightmare, she told herself. It does not have to end this way. I will save her, somehow. And what about Vivio, an inner voice asked. I will save her, too. You will have to choose, the inner voice said. I don't want to choose. How do you know Signum wants to be saved? What will she do with the life you give to her?

Fate clutched her head with both hands to silence the voice. The depths of despair that the Knights gazed into every waking moment terrified her.

* * *

Lying on the westward slope of a small hill, just outside the desolate town, Signum gazed at the setting sun. From here, the ocean looked like it was at hand's reach.

She became aware of a new presence long before her ears picked up paws rustling across the grass. It wasn't hostile. Signum turned her head to see a large mass of pepper-and-salt fur that was a large but decrepit wolf.

She didn't stir as the old wolf climbed the hillside and lay itself down just outside her arm reach, also facing the sun. Its sides heaved irregularly. She wondered whether it sought company or she just occupied its favorite spot.

Her eyes returned towards horizon, and she suddenly heard herself speaking.

"Du und ich sind Überreste einer anderen Zeit, alter Krieger... Diese neue Welt hat keinen Platz für uns."[1]

She glanced at the wolf, curious if it listened. It didn't. It probably didn't speak Belkan, either. She watched the sun touch the surface of the ocean.

"Manchmal täuschen wir uns selbst vor, wir könnten hier leben, aber früher oder später holt uns unsere wahre Natur ein."[2]

The wolf stopped breathing. Its glassy eyes still stared into the sunset. She rose up, brushing dry grass off her clothes.

"Ruhe in Frieden, alter Krieger. Schon bald werden wir dir folgen."[3]

She walked back to the hideout as the funeral pyre engulfed the old wolf's body behind her, its light almost brighter than the dying sun.

* * *

Subaru's heart beat madly, as she approached the familiar door. She took a few deep breaths before daring to push the doorbell.

She fought back the urge to run away as she waited. Finally, light steps approached from the other side. The door swung open, revealing a young woman with long purplish-blue hair, her blue eyes full of astonishment.

"Hello, Gin-nee," Subaru said weakly, meeting her eyes for a moment.

"Subaru!" The delight in Ginga's voice made her raise her eyes again, but Ginga already turned back to the house: "Dad! Cinque! It's Subaru!"

A few moments later, Subaru was seated on the sofa in a large but cozy living room and bombarded by questions. Tears suddenly swelled up at the corners of her eyes.

"Subaru?" Ginga put her arm around her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"Gin-nee... Dad... Cin-nee..." Tears were falling onto her hands, clenched upon her knees. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..."

Ginga pulled her into a hug, whispering in her ear:

"It's OK, Subaru. It's OK..."

"No, Subaru. It is me who should be sorry," Genya looked down. "For never figuring out how to help you when you needed our support. You are a big girl now, and all I could do was to hope you'd return to us some day."

"It's OK, Dad," Subaru smiled through tears. Ginga's hands and chest were soft and warm. "It's me who acted dumb..."

"Well, well," Ginga interrupted their mutual apologizing. "I bet Subaru wants to see her room after so long. Cinque, dear, would you please make us all some tea?"

"Yes, Ginga-neesama," the small platinum-haired girl nodded.

Ginga took Subaru to the bathroom, and then to the second floor. The door to her room opened with a creek, revealing it just as she remembered it. If it weren't for the absence of dust, she would have thought nobody went in here since she left. The window overlooked the woods, reminding her of Walder. The walls were still covered with newspaper clippings, extranet printouts, and years-old Bureau posters. She smiled, looking at the person depicted on them.

"Subaru, I know it is not really the time for this..." Ginga traced her gaze. "But don't you think it is time to move on?"

"Gin-nee..."

"These posters, Subaru... They are dragging you into the past, when you should look forward to the future."

Subaru thought about it. Ginga was right and yet, what she suggested felt like treachery.

"You could replace them with Lanster-san's pictures," Ginga suggested playfully, making Subaru blush.

"Gin-nee!"

"Oh, don't give me that. I've seen your love-struck puppy eyes when you were looking at her... I hear you two have been lent to the Navy on Admiral Harlaown's personally request."

"Yes," Subaru was glad to change the topic. "Though we are not really allowed to talk about our mission."

"Does it have to do with the Cradle?"

"Yes," Subaru confirmed after a pause.

"Take care of yourself, Subaru," Ginga asked very earnestly. "And speaking of which..."

She walked towards the desk and came back holding a heavy armored gauntlet. Subaru stroked it tenderly.

"I haven't worn it since the day you gave it to me, Subaru. This one belongs to you. One day, one of us will wield both of them and we will make Mom proud."

"It's a promise," Subaru nodded, pressing Revolver Knuckle to her chest.

"Oi, Ginga-neesama, Subaru," Cinque's head popped through the door. "Nove and the others just came running and demand to see you."

"Well, we better not keep them waiting," Ginga smiled.

* * *

"Lanster-kun."

"Sir," Teana saluted. She didn't expect to see the Admiral just prowling the corridors of the ship.

"Didn't I give you a day off?"

"You did, Sir."

"Lt. Nakajima went to visit her family. Don't you have anyone to visit?"

"I have no living relatives, Sir. Besides, I feel better when I can do something useful."

"Oh," Chrono seemed embarrassed. "Well then, maybe you would want to accompany me. We will be receiving guests soon."

"Guests, Sir?" Teana walked beside him as they approached the elevator.

"We will rendezvous with a Church vessel at the HQ."

"How is the Church involved in this operation?"

Chrono pressed the button leading to the teleport bay.

"Unlike the Navy, they have never abandoned the search for the Cradle. They had a few ships scouring the dimension sea but never engaged it. My guess is that they still hope to secure it as a relic of the Saint King. Religious grounds, you know," Chrono grinned.

"Can we trust them, Sir?"

"It's generally safer not to trust anyone. But this case is special. You'll see."

They exited the elevator and walked towards the teleportation pad, as two women in Church habits stepped out of it. One had long blonde hair and kind blue eyes. Her habit was adorned with ornamental armor, betraying a high-ranked Knight. Other walked unassumingly behind her and had short red hair, stern brown eyes, and a simple nun habit, but Teana knew: of the two, she was the fighter. She learned that much about Sister Schach the hard way.

"Welcome aboard _Claudia_ , Knight Carim," Chrono smiled.

"You are so formal, Admiral," Carim Gracia smiled back. "Should I have worn full regalia for this meeting?"

"Knowing you, it would have taken days to put on," Chrono chuckled. "Let's head upstairs."

The two of them lead the way and Teana and Schach quickly fell into step. The nun gave her a wink but remained silent.

"So how is Verossa doing?" Chrono asked. "I haven't seen him in ages. Heard he took your demotion rather hard."

"He is fine; requested a long-running job at some backwater world. I think he just can't stand the people at the HQ anymore."

"Can't blame him."

"I don't," Carim gave Chrono a hard look but immediately smiled again. "Anyway, how are Amy and the kids?"

"The twins will be starting school this year, and Amy hopes to regain at least some semblance of personal life."

"You should be home with her more often."

"She is an officer of the Navy, Carim," Chrono frowned. "She understands."

"No matter how well she understands, she still needs you."

Chrono fell silent.

"Right. You are right, of course. When this mission is over, I will take a vacation with them, I promise."

"Good boy," Teana couldn't see Carim's face but she knew she was smiling.

"Speaking of the mission..."

"We have him on board under highest security, ready for transfer within minutes."

Teana listened very carefully from that moment onward.

* * *

Click.

A new picture appeared on the screen projected by Bardiche.

When the radars detected small objects dropped off the escaping Cradle, nobody was particularly interested in them. It was Shari, Fate remembered, who insisted they retrieved them before they burned up in the stratosphere. The picture showed the faces of the returning recovery team, drawn with shock and disbelief. They didn't expect to find what they found. Nobody did.

Click.

The Mid-Childa Main Office morgue. Four bodies lay there, stretched on the tables under white sheets. This way, you wouldn't guess how broken they were. The tags read "Nanoha Takamachi", "Hayate Yagami", "Vita Yagami"... And "Quattro". Vivio Takamachi was not among them.

Click.

Shari and Mariel bent over Rein Zwei's broken little body, completely devoid of life. None of Hayate's Devices have returned to operational state after retrieval. When the tech staff managed to start up the badly damaged Raising Heart and Graf Eisen, there was much rejoicing but the Devices only replayed their masters' last moments and shut down. They had never powered on again.

Click.

Admiral Lindy knocking on the Midori-ya café door. Fate closed her eyes and breathed deeply. The vividness of that memory was still too much, even three years later. Lindy and she chose to deliver the message personally. They expected anger, tears, threats, accusations... but the Takamachis just sat there in silence. When Momoko walked over to her, Fate thought she would hit her, but she just hugged her, pressing her face to her chest.

That was the first and only time Fate cried since that day. Upon returning to the HQ, Lindy filed in her resignation from the Bureau.

Click.

The three officers were given a full military funeral. The Portfall Memorial Garden was sunny that day. From where she stood, Fate could see the Forwards looking at the slowly passing coffins in grim silence. Teana was supporting a wobbly Subaru. Caro was sobbing quietly into Erio's arm. Next to them were Hayate's knights, their faces frozen over. The rest of the Riot Force 6 stood behind them. A number of high-ranking Bureau officials and Church hierarchs were present. The Takamachis' white gown-like clothes struck out among the uniforms and habits. She was glad her Enforcer uniform was black to begin with.

The five Devices were buried along with their masters. When Raising Heart was placed upon Nanoha's chest, Fate believed to have seen it blink gratefully one last time. But that might have been just something in her eye.

* * *

_It must have been hours since that the voice left me alone in darkness. Somehow, I don't feel hungry at all, even though my stomach is empty. It is weird but I cannot bring myself to worry about it._

_I try to remember the face of the woman with stern but kind eyes but it eludes me, along with her words. Trying to remember is almost a physical effort and I end up on the floor, panting and sweating after each failure. The suit I cannot take off keeps me warm and dry._

_It is good that the voice is gone because I hate its sound and every word it utters. But it is bad because lying alone in darkness feels very, very lonely._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] "You and I are remnants of another era, old warrior. This new world has no place for us."
> 
> [2] "Sometimes we pretend that we can live here but sooner or later, our true nature catches up with us."
> 
> [3] "Rest in peace, old warrior. Very soon, we shall follow."


	6. Darkness and Ghosts

"Subaru!" Tea's voice called out to her almost the moment she exited the transporter.

"Tea?"

The air around _Claudia_ was tenser than the day before. Even the transportation technician who welcomed Subaru back looked grim and uptight. When she looked at Tea for answers, she averted her eyes.

"What is it, Tea?"

"I… Sorry, the Admiral can explain it better. He is waiting upstairs."

Bewildered, Subaru followed her to the elevator.

"Lieutenant Nakajima, Major Lanster, have a seat," the Admiral dismissed their salutes as they entered his room. "Good that you are here, I would like…"

There was a knock on the door.

"Oh, they're here," Chrono hastily seated himself. "I hoped to brief you first but… Come in!"

Subaru watched with surprise as a familiar figure entered the door. The hellish joint training session with Sister Schach and Lieutenant Signum three years ago was hard to forget. Three men followed her. Two of them she didn't know but they wore habits and carried tonfa-shaped Armed Devices, so she assumed they were Knights of the Church like Schach. But the third face was much too familiar for the memories it stirred.

The man was tall, dressed in gray full-body suit with magic and movement suppression field generators sewn into it. He had shoulder-length purple hair and unnatural yellow eyes. Despite his situation, he was grinning widely as he looked across the room. Subaru's fists clenched so hard, she could hear the knuckles cracking. She stole a glance at Tea and quickly looked away, relieved that she wasn't the only one with murder in her eyes at the moment.

"Dr. Scaglietti," Chrono greeted the man in a low voice. Schach and the Knights remained perfectly still.

"Admiral Harlaown," the man answered courteously. His tone clashed with his smug grin. "A pleasure to finally meet you in person."

"Can't say the same."

"Such a pity."

"Not really," Chrono's gaze urged caution and Scaglietti chose not to reply.

"Dr. Jail Scaglietti," the Admiral turned to Tea and Subaru, "has made a deal with the Bureau. In return for his expertise on the Belkan technologies, particularly the Cradle, he will be given four years parole after the Cradle case is resolved."

Subaru wanted to speak up by he stopped her with a gesture.

"I don't like this any more than you do, Lieutenant, but we cannot jump in blindly anymore. We need that data and Scaglietti is the only one who can give it to us. Besides, with his sentence, four years don't amount for much."

Subaru nodded slowly.

"Major Lanster here will be in charge of Dr. Scaglietti's interrogation. His confinement will be ensured by a joint security force of the Church and the Bureau. Sister Schach is responsible for the former, and I want you to take over the latter, Lieutenant."

"Yes, Sir."

"One more thing. In case of a suspected escape attempt, Major Lanster is authorized to use deadly force against the prisoner."

Silence fell upon the room, until Scaglietti spoke himself:

"Are you telling them this in my presence on purpose, Admiral?"

"Oh, I would have briefed them before, Doctor, but you were so eager to meet me earlier…"

Scaglietti ignored his vitriolic tone.

"And do you really think the good Major here will be able to kill me?"

The urge to punch him really, really hard, and wipe that smirk off his face along with a half of his head, was nigh unbearable.

"No, I am not counting on it. But I expect whatever she does to you to hurt like hell… Doctor."

Everyone looked at the prisoner, who became silent once more. Tea's lips formed a ghastly smile.

"Understood, Admiral."

* * *

"It's no good, I cannot gather any mana at all!"

That was Zwei.

"Well, then we have to walk on foot."

Hayate sounded calm and collected.

"Yes!"

The image shifted, now following a white-haired woman in Belkan knight garbs along the corridor. On her back, she carried an unconscious body in a blue skin-tight suit and a white cape. A miniature Unison Device floated wobbly next to her shoulder. A small red-haired woman in a crimson battle dress followed her.

"Are you okay, Vivio?"

"Yes, Mama."

The speakers remained just off-screen but they were easy to identify.

"This corridor should take us to the hull."

"Thank you, Vita-chan!"

The image shook violently. Hayate stumbled, just barely regaining her balance with additional weight on her back. Both she and Vita looked around, confused.

"What happened?"

"The Cradle stopped… I think it's changing course!"

"Impossible! There's nobody to control it!"

"Has it been hijacked?"

"Get to the hull, now!"

The image started shaking again, as everyone broke into a running pace.

"Hold on tight, Vivio!"

"Yes, Ma…"

The image spun around. It was now shot almost from the floor. A small blonde girl in a tattered medical gown crawled on all fours towards it.

"Mama! Are you OK?"

"Yes. I hit something…"

Nanoha attempted to stand up but was smashed against the corridor wall. Vivio screamed. The image became jittery.

"Who is it? What is it?"

"Hayate!"

A sickening crunching sound came from off-screen.

"Vita-chan!"

"Vivio, run!"

"Hayate!"

The image became a blur of white noise and static. After a few minutes, it would become an image of night sky, stars slowly rotating around its axis.

But Fate didn't watch that far. With a finger motion, she turned off the record of Raising Heart's last moments and remained in darkness.

* * *

"So."

"So?"

Major Teana Lanster and Dr. Jail Scaglietti were seated across each other at the table in a small interrogation chamber. Except for two Church Knights standing motionlessly at the sides of the door, they were alone. A bright ceiling lamp illuminated them.

"The Cradle."

"What about it?"

Teana glared at the Doctor. He beamed a joyous smile at her.

"Are you going to talk?"

"Oh, I do enjoy intelligent conversation!"

"Then start talking."

"Please, ask away."

Teana took a few deep breaths.

"How do we destroy the Cradle?"

Scaglietti grinned.

"The question that occupied every military commander of the Belkan era, without doubt."

"How?" Teana repeated intently.

The Doctor leaned back on his narrow chair. His hands were still cuffed.

"Think back to three years ago, Major Lanster. You will find that I have already given you the answer to that question for free."

Teana looked at him incredulously, then ordered Cross Mirage pull the records of the Incident.

"You launched the Cradle from the Eastern Mid… Climbing to L2… Harnessing the power of the moons, whatever that means… Commander Yagami's strike team boarding, reactor destroyed, reactor powering up…"

"You already missed it. That small detail."

Teana scrolled through the reports.

"The Einherial system? You mean the Cradle can only be destroyed by ground fire?"

"Not at all," Scaglietti smiled cheerfully. "Any fire would do, as long as…"

"As long as… the Cradle's AMF shields are not active."

"Indeed."

"That means, had the fleet arrived before the Cradle's shields regenerated…"

"…the Cradle would have been destroyed right then. Along with your strike team."

Teana's spiteful stare bounced off Scaglietti's cheerful grin.

"We need to know where the Cradle attacks next. Is there a system to its raids?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Cross Mirage."

It took Scaglietti only a few minutes to read through three years' worth of reports.

"As I suspected," he concluded contentedly.

"What do you see?"

"Oh? I am surprised you don't yourself. I estimated your abstract thinking to be on par with Enforcer Testarossa's… Maybe you didn't read it carefully enough? Including your own Walder report?"

Teana thought back. The landing, the silhouette of the Cradle in the skies, the Gadgets…

"It is looking for something. The ruins were all Ancient Belkan. Most of them predating the Cradle itself."

"Warm. And the winning question is…"

"What is it looking for?"

"Here is a tip: the Vessel."

"The Vessel? Captain Takamachi's daughter? Her body wasn't…"

Teana fell silent, her thoughts racing.

"The key to the Cradle's activation. Body wasn't found. Use her later. The Cradle still not at full power. The key… Vivio refused to cooperate. Killed her… now looking for a replacement. But why ruins?"

"Why indeed?"

"DNA samples? No, Cradle not equipped with cloning facilities. Relics, but what for? Mind control?"

"Or energy source."

"Is it looking for another Vessel?"

"Yes," Scaglietti nodded.

"Does one exist?"

"Not to my knowledge."

"How do you make another Vessel?"

"How do you make another Sankt Kaiser, Major?"

Teana stared at him.

"I think I have told you enough," Scaglietti leaned back with his trademark smug grin.

* * *

Ignoring Agito's reproachful gaze, Signum headed inside. Shamal and Zafira were examining something as she entered.

"Signum," Shamal turned around. "Es gab eine Nachricht von _der Person_. Schau mal." [1]

She edged to the side, letting Signum take a look at the image Klarwind was projecting into the air. It was a still photograph of a glass box resting on a work desk among various utensils next to a window. It must have been several stories up, giving a view of an unknown cityscape under a clear night sky. However, the important thing was in the glass box: a band of glimmering silvery metal, adorned with shapes she knew all too intimately—the triangles of Belka.

"Was ist es?" [2] Agito asked from above her shoulder.

"Die Kaiserkrone," [3] Signum answered quietly. She had an unsettling feeling that somewhere, somehow she held this headband in her hands… but that memory may have just been one that was wiped by the Book of Darkness.

"Sie wurde von den Sankt Kaisern der alten Belka getragen," Zafira explained. "Aber bald nach dem Fall der Vaterwelt ging sie verloren. The Wiege wurde zum neuen Symbol der Kaisermacht." [4]

"Das Bild muss uralt sein," [5] Signum mused.

"Doch, es wurde erst vor Kurzem genommen," Shamal replied. "Und es gab eine Nachricht dazu." [6]

Signum read the short text carefully.

"Will die Person uns damit sagen, dass die Wiege hinter der Kaiserkrone her ist und dass die Krone _dort_ ist?" [7]

"Das vermute ich," [8] Shamal nodded.

Both fell silent.

"Das ist kein Archeologenlager mehr…" Agito gave Signum a worried look. "Sollte die Wiege angreifen, kommen tausende ums Leben." [9]

Signum contemplated. The others looked at her, awaiting her decision.

"Wir… haben uns bereits entschlossen. Die Opfer tun mir auch leid, aber sie sind notwendig. Außerdem wird das Büro sicherlich da sein, um die Menschen zu schützen. Lade das Bild hoch, Shamal." [10]

"Sobald die Wiege die Krone bekommt, verschwindet sie für immer ins Weltall," [11] Shamal warned.

"Das heißt nur, dass wir sie vor den Dronen finden und sichern sollen. Dann greifen wir die Wiege an." [12]

"Verstanden," Shamal nodded. "Was ist mit dem Text?" [13]

Signum stopped to think.

"Ich habe da eine Idee…" [14] Agito spoke up.

* * *

At last, someone approaches me from the darkness. I should be afraid but instead, I am happy. I look at the person, hoping it is not her.

It is a young man in strange antique clothes and cape. He is taller than me, even though he stoops slightly. He has short silvery-green hair and his eye colors are mismatched, just like mine. That last detail almost makes me remember him but I stop myself. These are not my memories, I remind myself.

"Who are you?" I ask him.

"Ich bin der Hegemon," [1] he answers in a language I understand, and I find myself answering him in it.

"Der Hegemon von was?" [2]

"Den Namen meiner Welt hast du längst vergessen." [3]

"Und wie heißt du?" [4]

"Auch diesen Namen kennst du nicht mehr." [5]

"Wieso bist du hier?" [6]

"Ich habe dich geliebt, Kaiser. Selbst von jenseits bringt meine Liebe mich wieder zu dir." [7]

"Also bist du tot?" [8]

"Genauso wie du, Kaiser." [9]

Without any visible movement, the man starts floating back into the darkness.

"Warte! Weißt du wo meine Mama ist?" [10]

I try grabbing his hand but mine goes right through his.

"Hast du jemals eine gehabt, Kaiser?" [11]

His words give me a pause. Am I really dead? Are my memories of Mama real? I don't know and when I look up again, the man is gone.

* * *

"Hello Fate, it's me," Arf's smile on the screen was mischievous but her eyes betrayed fear of being found out. "I have something to tell you before Yuuno returns. Don't blame him, please."

She fidgeted around for a bit.

"I know that you are not with the Bureau anymore. They came asking if I knew where you are, but I had no idea. But you did the right thing, Fate. Never give up on Vivio, or any of your children. Which is why…"

All along while she was talking, her ears were twitching nervously, as if afraid that someone would come. Now, they stooped sadly.

"I have long fulfilled all that I was supposed to do. I don't have any worries and regrets in my heart and my duty has ended. Thirteen years ago, you lent your magic to me but now you need it more than I and it's past time I gave it back."

"No, no, no…" Fate's lips whispered helplessly.

"Please don't cry, Fate. I should have died a long time ago but you gave me a wonderful new life. I am the happiest familiar in the world, so… Good bye, my stubborn, honest, ever kind master. Please take care of yourself and Vivio."

Arf let out a sigh of relief, and reached for the switch to disconnect but her arm stopped mid-air.

"Oh, and I am sending this with 35 minutes delay, so you don't try to stop me. By the time you get this, you have probably already felt it, so don't even think of going to the Library now. Bye-bye."

Her hand reached somewhere behind the screen and it went dark.

"Record end, Sir."

Subdued sobbing was the only answer Bardiche received.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] "Signum, there was a message from that person. Look."
> 
> [2] "What is this?"
> 
> [3] "The Crown of the Emperors."
> 
> [4] "It was worn by the Saint Kings of the old Belka. It was lost soon after the fall of the Father World. The Cradle became the new symbol of the Kings' power."
> 
> [5] "The picture must be ancient."
> 
> [6] "No, it was taken recently. There was a message attached to it."
> 
> [7] "Is that person telling us the Cradle is after the Crown and that the Crown is there?"
> 
> [8] "I assume that much."
> 
> [9] "This isn't an archeologist camp anymore. If the Cradle attacks there, it will kill thousands."
> 
> [10] "We… have already decided. I feel bad about the victims but they are necessary. However, the Bureau will surely be there to protect them. Upload the picture, Shamal."
> 
> [11] "The moment the Cradle gets the Crown, it will disappear into space forever."
> 
> [12] "It only means that we have to get to it first and secure it. Then, we attack."
> 
> [13] "Agreed. What about the message?"
> 
> [14] "I have an idea…"
> 
>  
> 
> [1] "I am the Hegemon."
> 
> [2] "The hegemon of what?"
> 
> [3] "You have long forgotten the name of my world."
> 
> [4] "And what is your name?"
> 
> [5] "You no longer remember it, either."
> 
> [6] "Why are you here?"
> 
> [7] "I have loved you, Kaiser. Even from beyond, my love brings me back to you."
> 
> [8] "So you are dead?"
> 
> [9] "Just as you are, Kaiser."
> 
> [10] "Wait! Do you know where my Mama is?"
> 
> [11] "Have you ever had one, Kaiser?"


	7. Ghosts and Tears

"Urgent transmission from the Infinity Library, Captain!"

"Patch it through."

Teana raised her head from her own screen, right next to the Captain's chair, where she had been working frantically to pull up any information on the Kaiserkrone, just like every other intelligence officer in the task force. Subaru was shadowing quietly behind her.

She instantly recognized the face on the big screen. It was the man who accompanied the blonde woman at the Portfall Memorial two days ago.

"Figured it'll be you, ferret boy," Admiral Harlaown greeted the man with a chuckle.

"Bite me, big man," the librarian scowled. "I got something you'd wanna see."

A quick search through the library roster revealed his name: Yuuno Scrya, Chief Librarian. A mid-ranked mage, shapeshifter, last survivor of the famous Scrya family… Involved in the PT and Book of Darkness incidents of 0065, all data classified. So he was another of Captain Takamachi's comrades. And Captain Testarossa's, as well…

The image on the screen caught her attention.

"The Kaiserkrone," Chrono nodded. "I already know what it looks like."

"Yeah, but this one isn't from a history book. It's recent. Pulled it from a generic image host just now, uploaded a few hours ago. Now if that isn't a contrived coincidence."

"How do you know it's not a Belkan-era picture, like the rest of them?"

"The compression format. Quality like this wasn't possible just 20 years ago."

"Can you figure out its source?"

"You're gonna love this. We've traced the upload to the non-administrated world #97. I am sending you the coordinates."

"I will dispatch a group to investigate," Chrono nodded after a pause. "Do you think the image was taken there?"

"That was my first guess but then I spotted a bit of junk data appended to it. It isn't part of the bitmap but if you isolate it, it looks very much like old Belkan 128-bit encryption."

"A message for the Cradle? Does it say where the Krone is?"

"Don't know yet. It will take time to crack it, so whoever uploaded it must have wanted a head start. I think he knows the Crown is not on Earth and wants to get there first."

"How fast can you crack it?"

Yuuno shrugged.

"Anywhere between 24 and 48 hours. Even with language heuristics, we will have to check thousands of results manually."

"You have my taskforce."

"That should do. And one more thing: wherever that is, it looks like a big city out there," Yuuno looked at Admiral Harlaown intently. "It won't be like Walder or the previous attacks. If you want to save anyone, you have to bring in the fleet."

"I'll send the word. Harlaown out."

* * *

Shari found Fate sitting in Presea's throne. As she turned on the lights, Fate's eyes hurt after sitting in the dark for so long.

"How is your body, Fate?"

Her almost untouched food long grew cold next to her, and Shari shook her head when she saw it.

"I am OK," Fate replied solemnly.

"How long have you been sitting here?"

"You know, Shari," Fate didn't seem to hear her. "I think now I understand how Mother felt. It is very lonely in this chair."

"Fate…"

Fate waited for her to finish, but she changed topics instead:

"I have been intercepting Bureau messages: they believe that the Cradle is after the Crown of the Saint Kings. There has been a data leak on this thing, and although I haven't discovered its location yet, I've traced the leak itself."

"To where?" Fate's voice betrayed her.

"Earth," Shari looked away. "Japan, to be precise."

After a second, Fate slowly stood up.

"I must go there. Must… talk to her."

Shari stepped between her and the door.

"Fate, don't be stupid! Even if it is Signum-san, what will you tell her that you haven't said yet? She won't join you, it's useless! And I know Japan means a lot to you, but do you really want even more pain?!"

Fate stepped very close to Shari, putting her hands on her shoulders. Her voice and her eyes were very serious:

"I can handle the pain, Shari, all of it. There are some things that I just have to do. In the meantime, please find that Crown you spoke of. I will be back soon to take care of it."

Very gently, she pushed Shari to the side and walked out.

* * *

Agito tried to stop her, but Signum needed a little time for herself again. She set off along the empty street with a good walking pace and it wasn't long before the dilapidated buildings ended. She didn't plan on walking very far but suddenly found herself near a four-lane state road just outside the town.

Things were livelier out there. A car passed her by every other minute. She watched them pass for a long time before raising her hand. Almost immediately a large truck came to a screeching halt near her.

"Good morning, pretty young lady!" A middle-aged driver opened the door, leaning over the left seat to greet her. "What happened to you?"

"My car died, Sir," Signum smiled again. It wasn't the smile Agito received earlier but it was good enough for the trucker. "And I need to get to Iwaki soon."

"Hop right in, young lady!"

If the driver hoped for a pleasant conversation in return for his generosity, he received none.

She disembarked at a train station. In her casual, if worn-out clothes, she blended in with the passengers easily. An almost empty train took her to an almost empty city of Taira.

She wandered the streets until a gleam of familiar gold that shouldn't have been there caught her eye in the distance. She contemplated turning around and fleeing but decided against it.

She mustered Testarossa as she approached. How long had it been since she had last seen her wearing a skirt and a simple white top under a black jacket instead of uniform or her armor?

"So it was you, after all…" she said, without looking at her.

"Testarosssa. How did you find us?"

"Shari traced the picture you uploaded to Earth."

"We got careless."

Testarossa raised her face to stare her in the eyes.

"How many lives will be lost because of your actions this time?"

"Hundreds, maybe thousands. Don't think they don't weigh on my conscience."

"Then why do you do it?"

"We don't have much time left."

Testarossa's gaze dropped for a second. Signum knew what she was thinking. The memory of veins pulsing within her translucent flesh must have still been vivid.

"Without Hayate-chan…"

"…we live off what little mana we can gather ourselves. It is not enough to sustain a living being for long."

"How long… have you got?"

"Weeks, maybe. Maybe, days. The more mana I expend, the shorter I have."

Testarossa's head and arms sunk helplessly.

"You are forcing a choice on me that I cannot make."

As her shoulders began to tremble, Signum stepped closer and hugged Testarossa tenderly, pressing her face towards her chest.

"I am sorry," she whispered in her ear.

Now the passersby started turning heads towards them.

"Can we forget everything, just for one evening?" Testarossa's voice was muffled but Signum understood. "For just one evening, I don't want to have to be strong."

"Do you want to go somewhere quieter?"

"Yes."

* * *

Subaru had never been good with analytic work. It gave her headaches. But right now, the Bureau needed every analyst they could get their hands on.

She and Tea sat in the cramped server room of _Claudia_ , staring unblinkingly onto projected screens in front of them. The Infinity Library mainframe was trying out every possible 128-bit key to decipher the encrypted part of the Crown photo, matching the results to every language and numeric notation known to the Bureau. Their job was to analyze manually whether any of the filtered results made sense. With a dozen new character strings streaming in every second, none so far had been any good.

"Emergency transmission from the Captain."

Two faces appeared on her screen almost immediately: one belonged to Admiral Harlaown, the other to a woman she didn't recognize. She had short dark-blonde hair and wore the blue Main Office uniform.

"…was the one who escorted the package to the Mid, Sir."

"So it was the Scryas, after all… Did you know what you were carrying, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, Sir. Professor Scrya has informed me on condition of full confidentiality."

"Does the Chief Librarian Scrya know? Why didn't you inform us sooner?"

"I… I didn't know about your taskforce until tonight, Sir. And I didn't know the Crown was this important. And my deployment was strictly classified per standing orders of the Main Office…"

"Damn this secrecy!" Chrono groaned. "Our left hand doesn't know what the right one does…"

"…but when I saw the picture, I immediately tried to contact you!"

"That's good, at least. Where exactly did you deliver it?"

"The Lost Logia Warehouse #107 in Southern Mid, Sir. Professor Scrya wanted to study it further when they returned, but…"

"With any luck, it's still there. Patch all the data you have through to Battalion 386. Tell Major Gaiz, Admiral Harlaown sends his regards."

"Roger that."

"You did good, Officer. Harlaown out."

The blonde woman's face disappeared. The Admiral mustered Subaru and Teana.

"Did you hear everything, Officers?"

"Yes, Sir."

"As luck will have it, we are one step ahead of the Cradle this time," Chrono rubbed his chin in uneasiness. "But if it hits the Mid… With a major population center endangered, I may have to call in the entire Navy."

"What should we do, Sir?"

"Once in range, I will drop you off on the Mid. Assist your colleagues and recover the Crown, whatever it takes."

* * *

The tea house they chose was only half-full. A few patrons were having lunch but a small round table far enough away from anyone was an easy find.

"…and then Nanoha says, 'But to see if you are right, we will just have to wait until the next training session.' You should have seen Subaru's face!"

Fate burst into laughter, and Signum couldn't help but join her. They were still giggling when the waitress brought the tea.

"She was staring at you," Signum couldn't help but observe.

"No more so than at you," Fate protested. "You look really handsome."

"Handsome?" Signum raised her eyebrow, sipping tea.

Fate looked away.

"My hair grows way too fast," she complained, tousling her sidelocks. "Shari has to trim it almost every week. It's a chore."

Signum's gaze let her know that the sudden switch of topic didn't escape her.

"I envy you. My hair hasn't grown an inch in thirteen years. Our bodies don't age."

"I must look like an old hag next to you," Fate averted her gaze again, her cheeks suddenly reddening.

"No, you are most pleasing to the eye as you are," Signum's smile made Fate shine crimson from tip to toe.

An awkward silence set upon the table. Finally, Fate raised her eyes shyly:

"Say, Signum… Have you ever wondered whether we… If not for Nanoha, could we ever be…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

Signum didn't answer. Instead, she bent over the small table and kissed her on the lips. After a moment of surprise, Fate closed her eyes and gave in. Signum's tongue entered her mouth, exploring it with the certainty of a new owner, forceful and tender at the same time. It became hard to breathe but Signum's hand on her chin prevented her from moving away.

When they finally broke off, both gasping for breath, other patrons were staring at them.

"Do you want to go somewhere private?"

* * *

Something was off. Teana felt it intuitively. _Claudia_ was approaching Mid-Childa and other ships would soon follow. However, she couldn't help but feel that they had missed something.

Pacing nervously across the corridors of the ship, she found herself standing in front of the door guarded by two stone-faced Church Knights. After a pause, she entered it.

"Major Lanster," Dr. Scaglietti greeted her cheerfully. "I was beginning to feel lonely."

Not bothering with an answer, Teana tossed a datapad across the interrogation table.

"What can you tell me about the picture?"

The Doctor's thin long fingers activated the datapad with practiced ease. He zoomed in on several details.

"What do you see?"

"One thing is for certain, Major: the Kaiserkrone is the real thing."

"And do the surroundings look familiar?"

"They may. Where do you think it is?"

"Southern Mid."

Scaglietti zoomed in again, this time on the night sky outside. Then he began to laugh.

"What is it now?!"

"Forgive me, Major… It's just that barring any tampering, this cannot be Mid-Childa."

"And how do you know?"

"As you may recall," Scaglietti leaned back with a mocking smile, "I have once engaged in a certain spaceflight project on the Mid. As it happens, I still know all of the planet's star maps by heart, and I can tell with certainty that wherever this picture was taken, it was not under the Mid-Childan sky."

Teana was taken aback, her thoughts rushing.

"We must confirm this… Can you tell where this is, then? Is it Earth?"

"Earth?" Scaglietti raised an eyebrow. "I cannot tell, but with access to data terminal, I could program you a pattern-matching routine."

She hesitated but then shook her head.

"You aren't allowed any data devices. First, we must confirm it."

"As you wish," Scaglietti looked almost pleased.

Just before she left, Teana turned around and forced herself to say:

"Thank you."

The next moment, she was running back to the officers' cabins, praying that she still had enough time.

* * *

Morning sunlight woke Fate up. She was lying under the sheets on a double bed, as far as she could tell, naked. Rising up, she looked around the small hotel room, then her gaze fell on Signum, asleep to her right.

Blood rushed to her cheeks as the memories flooded her head. Covering her face in embarrassment, she shook her head to drive away the indecent thoughts. But she couldn't help looking at Signum again. Her strong body was now relaxed… and exposed. Fate admired its beautiful curves in silence, trying not to think where those elegant hands had gone that night.

In the dim light of the morning, she suddenly noticed something she had never seen before: Signum's skin was a web of old, thin scars. She didn't know why it never struck her before. She traced one of them with her finger, from the firm round breast to the thigh.

"That tickles," Signum opened her eyes suddenly.

Fate hastily withdrew, throwing her an embarrassed and guilty look.

"I don't remember where I got most of them. But they have been growing more visible lately."

Fate nodded and lay back down, wrapping her arms around her. They stayed like that until Signum finally broke off, sat up on the edge of the bed, and began to dress. Without looking, Fate mirrored her movements on the other side.

"Say, Signum…" Fate stood up to put on her skirt, still avoiding eye contact. "How did it come to this? Whose fault is it that we are enemies?"

She heard Signum pause for a moment, then walk over to her. She turned around to face her but the next moment, was pinned gently but firmly against the wall.

"It's nobody's fault that things turned out like this," Signum said quietly, looking her straight in the eyes. "They just did and now we both have our duties. And our feelings… they don't change a thing."

One last tender kiss touched Fate's lips, and Signum was gone. Slumping back down along the wall, Fate shuddered, as tears began to run down her cheeks.

* * *

 

_Another shape approaches me from the darkness. She has a feminine figure and I tense up before realizing that it is not her. This other woman wears a skin-tight blue suit, a white cape, and large round glasses. Her hair is tied into two pigtails and she has an unpleasant smile._

_"Oh, it's you," she says with contempt._

_"Who are you?"_

_"Doesn't matter now. You don't remember my name, anyway."_

_"Who am I?"_

_"You are a boneheaded, useless vessel who ruined the Doctor's wonderful plans."_

_"Who is the Doctor?"_

_The woman looks at me with malevolent glee._

_"You could say that he is your father."_

_"Do you know where my mama is?"_

_"I may. But why should I tell you?"_

_She starts backing away into the darkness. I strongly suspect that she is incorporeal, just like the Hegemon before, but I don't want to touch her._

* * *

When Signum finally returned, Agito knew something was amiss. Her Lord never showed her feelings but now it seemed like an entire steel wall surrounded her. Whatever happened hurt her badly but before she could ask about it, Signum sped towards the living room, where Shamal and Zafira were pacing anxiously back and forth.

They were supposed to leave hours ago.

"Das Büro hat dieses Versteck entdeckt," Signum informed without any explanation. "Sie müssten unseren Upload zurückverfolgt haben." [1]

"Woher weißt du das?" [2] Shamal asked uneasily.

"Ein Marinesuchtrupp ist gerade in Iwaki unterwegs." [3]

But Agito knew that it wasn't the truth… not the complete truth, anyway. Something was tormenting her Lord, even more so than usually, and Agito couldn't tell what.

Packing things wasn't difficult with the Spartan lifestyle the knights led for the past three years. They were ready to set out within minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] "The Bureau has discovered this hideout. They must have traced back our upload."
> 
> [2] "How do you know that?"
> 
> [3] "A Marine squad is currently searching through Iwaki."


	8. Tears and Blood

It took Fate a long time to leave the hotel. A part of her wanted to remain there with her memories, yet another fled them. Getting dressed was easy.

Preoccupied with her thoughts, she didn't notice when the streets around the hotel suddenly became deserted. She took a few more steps before stopping and looking up. The unnatural sky color tipped her off.

"Temporal Field, isn't it?" Fate inquired loudly. "You can come out, officers."

A group of armed mages in blue overcoats cordoned off the street on both sides, keeping a respectable distance. Their faces betrayed tension, and Fate couldn't help noticing how white their knuckles that gripped the staves were.

"First Lieutenant Pallas of the Dimensional Marines," the handsome but rough-looking leader introduced himself. "Ex-Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown, we are hereby placing you under arrest. Please come with us without…"

The eerie smile on Fate's lips made him fall silent. In silence, Fate took a slow deliberate step towards him. She never drew her weapon but the Marines recoiled, raising their staves in defense. She continued to walk forward.

A projection screen popped up near Pallas' head. The familiar face on it made her halt again.

"Lt. Pallas, what's going on over there?" Admiral Chrono Harlaown demanded.

"We've located Ex-Enforcer T. Harlaown but she won't yield, Sir!"

"Fate?" Chrono didn't look surprised, just… saddened. "Stand down, Lieutenant. I need you and your men alive."

"…yes, Sir."

"Fate, can you hear me?" The screen rotated to locate her.

"Yes… big brother."

"Nice to see you again."

Fate avoided his eyes.

"Fate, answer me honestly… Did you upload that picture?"

Fate hesitated.

"Yes, it was me."

"Where did you get it from?"

"I can't say."

"Where is the Crown?"

Fate remained silent.

"This will have consequences, Fate," Chrono's face was pained.

"For Vivio, I will face anything."

Chrono nodded. She couldn't tell whether it was approval or acknowledgement or giving up.

"Return to _Claudia_ , Lieutenant. We got what we came for."

"Yes, Admiral."

After the screen disappeared, Pallas gave Fate a long look full of disgust.

"I swear, Testarossa, I _will_ take you down next time."

* * *

"What the hell were you thinking, Fate?!"

Shari was angry at her, but Fate felt there was more to this anger than mere safety concerns.

"Now the Bureau can pin everything the Cradle has done on you! We still had a chance of going back and now you just go and condemn yourself!"

"Shari…"

Shari fell silent, staring at her. There was something in her stare that Fate didn't expect to see. She almost figured it out.

"It's that woman, wasn't it? Why are you protecting her?"

"I do not know what…" Fate's face went blank.

"Oh, but I do! She is your enemy, Fate, get over it! She wants to kill Vivio! She will manipulate your feelings to weaken you and then she will kill you, too, because you are in her way! And you still run like a puppy to meet her?!"

"Shari, stop it! What were you thinking, spying on me like this?"

"Spying on you? For God's sake, Fate, you were broadcasting your confessions on an open channel for the whole world to hear! I am so sick of it. No matter how hard I try to keep you going, all I get back are baseless accusations! Fine then, go back and wallow in your precious despair, sitting in your precious throne, re-watching your precious memories!"

Shari glare's felt like a slap across Fate's face.

"You know what, Fate? You win! I quit. I'm going to go to the Bureau and surrender. Oh, I won't tell them of this place, so carry on destroying yourself, by all means. From now on, deal with your own crap! I don't care about what happens to you anymore!"

She ran out, leaving Fate trembling with both anger and shame. In the ever-present silence of the Garden, Fate could hear the transporter activation. Shari was gone.

Eventually, she managed to stand up and walk towards Shari's computer. It was unlocked. The monitor displayed the image of the Kaiserkrone she found earlier, now dotted with red marks. A text file was opened next to it, its contents reading simply "Historical Museum, Vaizen".

* * *

"Slow down, Major. Are you telling me that our analysts have made a mistake?"

Admiral Harlaown met Teana and Subaru on _Claudia_ 's bridge. Outside, they could see Mid-Childa slowly turning among the stars. Having run all the way here, Tea was breathing hard.

"Yes, Sir… no, Sir! I suspect deliberate misinformation, Sir!"

"From a fellow Bureau officer? This Lieutenant Magnus?"

"Yes, Admiral. She may be our mole."

"That is one grave accusation, Major."

"Yes, Sir. I spent the whole night confirming it," Teana projected an image over her palm. "The sky on the picture doesn't match any of Mid-Childa's star maps, even with a large error margin, Sir!"

"And it hasn't been tampered with?"

"That was the first thing we checked when we got it. There is no indication."

"Then we must have been tricked," Chrono acknowledged flatly. "Lanster-kun, Nakajima-kun, I want you to find that obnoxious girl and bring her to me. We'll try to figure out where the Crown is before the Cradle beats us again…"

A loud voice from the comms interrupted him:

"Captain, emergency transmission from Vaizen Air Force!"

"I guess we've just found the place," the Admiral's face was frightening. "All ships, this is Admiral Harlaown speaking: emergency warp jump on my mark!"

* * *

The Navy wasn't there.

Fate stood on top of a skyscraper, above the large central dome of the Historical Museum and the surrounding residential blocks. Down on the streets, the situation was close to a controlled panic. Uniformed Forces officers were directing the evacuation procedures but there were few, too few of them…

She looked up but didn't see the Cradle. She felt it descending like back on Walder but couldn't make visual contact. It approached cautiously this time. The Navy wasn't there, so it had all the time in the world.

"Where are you, Chrono…?"

* * *

_The third figure approaches from the darkness. She wears fancy clothes of white, black, and gold. Her hair under a large white hat is almost white, too. Her blue eyes study me._

_"Do you remember me, little one?"_

_I stare at her face for a long time. Somewhere at the bottom of my mind, a memory stirs. It takes all my strength to reach for it. Panting and sweating with exhaustion, I finally say:_

_"Ha… yate-san."_

_"Good girl," the woman smiles happily and takes a step towards me. "Here is your reward…"_

_She is smaller than me, so she stands on her tiptoes to whisper in my ear:_

_"…Vivio."_

_Vivio._

_Vivio._

_Vivio. The name echoes inside my head, louder and louder, bringing back a flood of memories. One of them is a purple-eyed woman smiling as she calls my name._

_"Aunt Hayate, do you know where my mama is?"_

_"Yes. Should I take you to her?"_

_"Yes!"_

_"Then come quickly, before_ she _returns."_

* * *

Three uniformed women made their way hurriedly through the crowd. As much as pedestrians tried to make way, they were still moving far too slowly.

"She transferred from Faurus six months ago," Ginga Nakajima finished her report. "By all accounts, she is a model officer, despite her oddities."

"Oddities?" Teana cut a corner. Lieutenant Magnus' apartment block came in sight.

"She has an obsession with mass-based weapons. Firearms, specifically. She never learned combat magic because of that."

"She is from Orussia, after all…"

They fell silent as they approached the house. It was a regular block, just like any other along the street. The front entrance lock was easily overridden.

"Ginga-san, please watch our backs down here. No one is to enter or exit while we're inside."

"Yes, Captain."

"Gin-nee…"

"It's OK," Ginga smiled. "Be careful, Subaru."

The block had an elevator but the two of them took the stairs. As Teana checked her guns, she noticed how Subaru put the Revolver Knuckle on, flexing her fingers and clenching them into a fist. She hasn't seen her wearing it in years. Somehow, it made her feel safer.

Lieutenant Magnus' apartment was on the third floor. She took a second to catch her breath, then pushed the doorbell button.

No sound came from the apartment except ringing of the bell.

She tried again, to no avail. Stepping closer to the door, she shouted:

"Lieutenant Runessa Magnus, if you are in there, please open the door! We are with the Navy, here to question you in connection to your recent investigation!"

A curious neighbor's face popped up from the door across but Subaru waved him away. The man disappeared.

"Officer Magnus, if you don't open the door, we will take it down!"

Still no answer.

"Subaru," Teana ordered, stepping sideways and pointing both Cross Mirages at the door.

"Aye, Ma'am."

The door was so flimsy, Subaru didn't even need extra momentum. Her right hand took a short swing and it flung inward with a loud crash.

"Area Search." A globe of orange light sped into the apartment. "You first, Subaru. I'll cover you."

Subaru grinned at her before stepping inside. There was no need to remind her. She always went first into the hot zones.

They only needed seconds to explore the tiny apartment. Nobody was home. The Spartan surroundings suggested that the tenant wasn't one for luxury and was ready to leave at any time. But something was still missing.

The Area Search returned.

"No sign of any mass weapons," Teana told Subaru uneasily.

They stood in the larger one of two rooms. Judging by the papers scattered all around, this was where the tenant worked. Teana peeked out of the window but couldn't spot Ginga down below.

"What now, Tea?"

* * *

The sniper was waiting for the pursuers to enter the apartment. The sniper was patient, laying in wait for several hours it took the agents to reach this place. The sniper knew they were coming and prepared accordingly.

A heavy anti-materiel sniper rifle of the kind they didn't make on this world was lodged stably on a table in front of an open window. The day was warm, and an open window aroused no suspicion.

The agents made their way through the apartment and returned to the room facing the street. Of course, they would want to inspect the papers so carelessly left behind. Then one of them, the redhead, decided to make the sniper a present: walked right up to the window, putting herself in full view.

Among the three agents, she was obviously the leader. The sniper had seen them approaching the block. Now, with a practiced motion, the sniper leaned to the scope and caught the unaware redhead in her sights.

"Good night, arrogant Mid-Childan," her lips whispered as her finger pulled the trigger.

* * *

Subaru sensed the danger two moments before it hit. First, her mechanic eyes detected a dark shadow behind an open window across the street. The second moment, she was already moving.

Just like in the Walder temple, time slowed down as she reached out to grab Teana's shoulder and spun her around, shielding her with her own body, praying that she was fast enough.

She was. She didn't see shot but heard its booming sound even across the street. It punched her hard in the back, throwing her against Tea. Both of them landed on the ground. Subaru tried standing up but a wave of pain flushed over her and her hands refused to hold.

Instead, Tea crawled from underneath her first, aiming the gun at the window. Then she saw the wound on her back.

"Oh God, Subaru…"

She felt herself being dragged across the floor to another room, outside the line of fire, but she couldn't focus her eyes on anything. It was bad. With the Linker Core containment chamber damaged, the self-repair protocols didn't have enough mana…

"Captain Lanster calling on all Ground Forces in my vicinity! I have an officer down, I repeat, officer down! Requesting immediate medical assistance on my location…"

* * *

Subaru was bleeding out. The gaping wound on her upper back drenched her uniform with red. Teana could see circuits sparkling feebly under the skin.

"Tea…" Subaru's half-whizzing, half-gargling voice was muffled by her lying face-down.

"Don't talk, you idiot!" Teana knelt next to her and carefully turned her head to the side.

Blood from a punctured lung was flowing out of her mouth and nose, too.

"Tea… you to know… I… love…"

"Shut up!" Teana screamed on the top of her voice.

Healing magic had never been her specialty but she had to try.

Gathering all the mana she had, Teana calculated a Physical Heal. It won't be enough to even stop the bleeding, she realized with sinking feeling. Placing her hands on both sides of the wound, she uttered the trigger.

The bleeding seemed to have slowed down a little. Encouraged, she gathered mana and released it again. Her vision darkened from exertion.

Running steps came from the front door. She turned around but it was just Ginga. Without a word, she dropped down on her knees on the other side of Subaru and placed her hands next to Teana's. Faint green light radiated from them.

Gathering up and releasing her mana for the third time, Teana reeled to the side.

"Warning!" She rarely heard Cross Mirage talk to her. "Permanent health damage imminent!"

"Goddamn it, medics, where the hell are you?!"

* * *

With all the commotion on the streets surrounding the Museum, nobody paid any attention to a shapely short-haired woman and a large muscular man floating just above its main dome.

When a golden flash approached them from the street level and came to a sudden halt a few steps away, the woman reached for her sword.

"Signum, Zafira, please hear me out!" Fate raised her hands to show they were empty.

"Testarossa," Signum nodded.

"The Cradle has just deployed the Gadgets," Fate informed them. "And the Navy isn't here yet!"

"I have noticed that much."

"You 'noticed'?" Fate's voice choked with anger. "And did you also notice that innocent people are dying down below because of you?"

"What is your point, Testarossa?"

Fate gave her a long disbelieving look. Down on the streets, cries of fear and pain grew louder.

"I am going back down to help them. Unlike the two of you, I still have my honor."

That hit home.

"What about Vivio?" Signum finally asked.

"I am the fastest woman alive," Fate smiled proudly. "I will save all of them."

Signum took her hand off Laevatein's hilt.

"Then we will help." 


	9. Blood and Despair

Alone in an empty ward, Teana was about to violate almost all of the Bureau regulations at once but she didn't care about them any longer. As she waited for Cross Mirage to establish a backdoor connection with _Claudia_ mainframe, it started to rain outside.

"Connection established."

_Claudia_ was approaching Vaizen. That meant signal interference but also safety from getting caught. Teana entered the cell number.

"Well, hello there, brave Major," Dr. Scaglietti smiled at her from the screen.

"I need your help. Off the record."

"Isn't that something," his smile became even wider.

"This bullet," she forwarded him the scans. "It's strange. What can you tell me about it?"

"Anti-materiel sniper rifle. Reusable Orussian make," Scaglietti said confidently. "Judging by the deformation, it has been extracted from a body."

"Yes. My partner's. She is in the ICU now," Teana clenched her teeth. It became harder breathe. "They say she won't make it."

The smile vanished off Scaglietti's face.

"That… would be a pity."

"You said it is reusable?" Teana changed the topic.

"A shape-memory mechanism activated by a minimal mana infusion."

"How did it come to the Mid?"

"Back in my day, only one Mid dealer smuggled Orussian weaponry."

"Name and address."

Scaglietti paused, then told her.

"Thank you, Doctor. If this goes right, your cooperation will help your case."

The smile crept back onto Scaglietti's face.

"Is there something else?"

"Oh, I just find it amusing, Major, how you have come to me instead of your precious Bureau for help."

Teana didn't know how to answer that.

"If I recall correctly, Major, your Device is of a firearm design. I could mod it to fire live ammo, including this bullet… Figured you would want to give it back."

* * *

They had entered the Museum together. Testarossa led the way. Signum couldn't help but be amazed at how much power her figure radiated at that moment. She was born to be a hero.

The large entrance hall was in chaos. About a dozen of Gadgets were driving the mass of visitors towards the walls. The few mages of the museum security and the Ground Forces held up their shields but they were not enough to cover everyone… Cries of panic echoed under the domed ceiling.

Without a word, Testarossa stepped towards the furthest group of Gadgets, motioning to Signum and Zafira to take the rest. The next moment, the drones started exploding.

As the last Gadget's remains teleported away, Signum sheathed her sword and looked around. Zafira was walking calmly back to her, followed by a thirty-something man in brown uniform. Testarossa was already at her side. Destroying eight Gadgets in a blink of an eye did not so much as ruffle her hair.

"Sergeant Major Marsh of Battalion 132, Vaizen Ground Forces, Ma'am!" The man in uniform saluted Testarossa, recognizing the commanding officer on sight.

"Enforcer Fate T. Harlaown of the Dimensional Navy," Testarossa saluted him back after a moment of hesitation. "What's the situation inside the Museum, Sergeant?"

"Can't say, Ma'am. No casualties here but these things just appeared out of blue a few minutes ago, and I haven't had time to make contact with other posts. Do you think there are more of them?"

"A lot more," Testarossa confirmed grimly. Marsh's face paled.

"What are these things, exactly? Where did they come from?"

"Gadget Drones. Robotic hunter-seeker units. This is a terrorist attack, Sergeant."

"I will begin with the evacuation immediately, Ma'am."

"Negative. The streets outside crawl with even more of them."

"What then… Ma'am?"

"Is there a place inside where your men and the security can round up the civs and hold the line until the reinforcements arrive?"

"The main hall… if we can clear it, first."

"Inform all posts. I'll go with you. My aides will help clearing the rooms."

Marsh rushed back to his group.

"Aides?" Signum chuckled with a playful glance.

"I had to explain your presence here somehow!" Testarossa's cheeks reddened. "More importantly, go save those people! Signum, you take the left wing, Zafira can go right, OK?"

"Roger that," Zafira nodded. The next moment, a large blue wolf disappeared from sight.

"Feels like old times already," Signum and Fate exchanged a smile.

* * *

The outside of a small civilian Device shop didn't look like any shady business. Teana knew better.

The inside of it was a cluttered affair, lined with glass stands and colorful Devices of all kinds and forms. The owner, an overweight man in his forties, stood behind the counter. He tensed upon seeing her uniform but his assistant, working on the stand to her left, just gave her a glance and turned away.

"How may I help you, young lady?" The owner asked with a pleasant smile, as Teana walked over to him.

"Captain Teana Lanster of the Battalion 386. Mr. Zerpan, I have a few questions about your business."

"My business is perfectly legal, Ma'am," Zerpan tensed even more. "And I am not required to answer any questions about it without a court order."

"Oh, I am sure the court won't mind me questioning you—once they learn about your little mass weapon side venture…" Teana didn't have time for subtlety.

Zerpan's eyes widened as he thought of a reply. His assistant paused for a second, too.

Without turning, Teana raised Cross Mirage in her left hand and fired. A blast of orange light smashed the assistant into the stand he was working on, showering him with glass. The staff-shaped Storage Device he tried aiming at her cluttered harmlessly across the floor.

Zerpan tried reaching under the counter but she didn't give him a chance. The other Cross Mirage gun was pointed straight at his forehead.

"This gun is loaded with a mass bullet that you have sold," Teana hissed, her eyes narrowing, "and that someone has used to kill my friend. Right now, all I want to do is to return it safely to you… or to the killer. It's your choice."

Sweat ran down his face, grey with fear. He threw another quick glance down. Teana's finger tightened on the trigger.

"Go ahead. Make my day."

* * *

The spacious central hall housed an exhibition of ancient Belkan weapons—the ones the Bureau deemed safe and inactive. That made the presence of a good hundred of Gadget Drones inside rather ironic.

The hall had multiple entrances on each side, so the almost two hundred civilian visitors were rounded up in the middle of it, behind a hastily erected barricade, and instructed to sit down and keep their heads low. The barricade was manned by a few dozen security guards, Ground Forces, and trained civilians commanded by Sergeant Marsh.

The Gadgets surrounding the barricade didn't attack. They were scuffling around the perimeter, looking for weak spots and only occasionally daring forward. The defenders were quick to repel them.

"They're not trying to kill us," Signum scowled. "They're just to keep us pinned down and out of their way while they search for the Crown."

They were floating in the air several meters above the huddled civilians, keeping an eye on all exits.

"But without us, they'd overrun the barricade in an instant," Fate nodded. "Where is Zafira?"

"Almost done at his end. When he returns, we can try taking the civs outside."

Fate looked down. All of them were sitting quietly as she instructed, except for an occasional whimper. There was one girl, though, who was looking up at her, her mismatched eyes brimming with a mix of admiration and bitterness. Fate remembered her: she tried joining the others on the barricades but she sent her back. She looked nothing like Vivio, Fate kept telling herself.

"It's no use. The streets must crawl with these things, too. We can protect them better inside."

"I don't like the look of that dome," Signum shook her head.

Fate looked up. The giant dome above the central hall took a lot of beating today, especially after some Gadgets tried scaling it to literally get a drop on them. Thin cracks were running across its base.

"It will hold," she said without much certainty.

"Zafira just found two more civs," Signum informed after a pause. "I'll go."

Fate watched her fly into a narrow hallway. The Gadgets didn't even try to intercept her anymore.

She couldn't have been gone for more than a minute when loud screeching and cracking noise came from above.

"The roof! The dome!" Multiple voices cried from below.

Signum was right, after all. The massive old building couldn't handle the strain anymore and started to collapse upon them. Reflexively, Fate pointed Bardiche up with both hands and poured all her mana into a spell:

"Convex Shield!"

A second, golden dome sprang under the collapsing concrete one, taking its weight upon itself. Fate felt it on her own shoulders immediately, pushing her down a couple of meters but she held on. That was the weight of two hundred lives.

The only upside was that the Gadgets retreated from the collapsing hall, making a clear path for Signum returning with more civs.

She stopped on the edge of the hall, accessing the situation, then flown closer.

"C'mon, help me hold this up," Fate panted.

"No," Signum replied blandly, staring at her motionlessly.

"W-What…"

"The whole time, Testarossa, I've been wondering how to prevent you from following me without hurting you. Now you've solved that dilemma for me."

"Following you to where?"

"The Kaiserkrone and the Cradle," Signum reminded her gently.

"B-But… I thought…"

"Nothing has changed, Testarossa. We are still enemies and all this was just a side trip to appease a guilty conscience."

Fate's lips began to tremble.

"You are leaving me no choice again…"

"You always have a choice, Testarossa. Let go and follow me—and we will face each other on the Cradle. Abandon pursuit—and the people you protect will live. The choice is yours."

Fate looked down. All the civs were on their feet again, staring up at her with hopeful eyes. They probably couldn't hear what she and Signum were saying. The small girl with silvery-green hair was among them. Tears ran down Fate's cheeks.

"Why do you have to be so cruel?!"

"Farewell, Fate," Signum whispered, as she turned around and flew away.

* * *

The place the weapons dealer tipped her off about was an uncompleted building site. A U-shaped structure on the edge of the urban area could have been intended as an apartment block until it was abandoned. The look of the place reminded her of her B-rank exam, but she chased the thought away. She wasn't ready to think of Subaru yet. It began to drizzle again.

Immediately as she stepped into yard, a loud cracking noise echoed through it. She already heard it today and she was ready: an extra strong shield on Cross Mirage's Auto Guard deflected the bullet. She dashed for cover of a concrete box on her right.

"Lieutenant Runessa Magnus!" she shouted. "I am Captain Teana Lanster of the Ground Forces! My orders are to take you into custody by any means, and I demand that you surrender peacefully!"

Silence was her only answer.

"Cross Mirage, Area Search…"

* * *

Dressed in a camouflage suit, the sniper was lying in wait. She scoped the yard, particularly the concrete box behind which her pursuer hid. That was smart: not even her rifle could punch through that much concrete. Not in one shot, anyway.

"Area Search," her lips whispered.

She rose up silently and moved to another position. From the second floor, she could see almost the entire yard but she needed a better angle.

"You are from Orussia, right?" The pursuer's voice sounded dangerously close.

She spun around but there was nobody there. She didn't use telepathy often, so it took her a few seconds to realize that the voice came from inside her head. She tried tracing back the audio stream but it was secure, dissipating into nothingness after a few meters.

"I thought I erased all my files," she finally answered.

"You overestimated your clearance."

"What else did you learn, Captain?"

* * *

Good, keep her talking.

Pinned down behind her cover, Teana recalled where the first shot came from. She needed a higher ground but the staircases on both left and right were too far away to reach without cover. And her Area Search still found nothing.

"Tredia Graze, your guardian. He died four years ago, didn't he?"

* * *

Runessa didn't answer. The wound still hurt.

A tiny globe of orange light floated along the outer wall of the building. How naïve, Runessa thought, as she reached out to it with her mind and redirected it to fly safely past her hiding spot.

As she opened her eyes again, she saw two Teanas running from cover in opposite directions—towards the staircases.

"Illusion?"

Guided by a gut feeling, she caught the left one in the leg just as she reached the doorway.

With a sharp cry of pain, the left figure collapsed. As Runessa was reloading, she managed to crawl into cover again. The figure on the right disappeared.

"Did I hit you, officer?"

"Only a flesh wound," even in telepathic contact, her pursuer's voice betrayed pain.

Runessa smiled proudly.

* * *

"Communication, Sir."

Bardiche's voice disrupted Fate's concentration but the shield didn't waver. She glanced down, where the people were sitting on the dusty floor, some of them looking up, some just spacing out. She couldn't see the green-haired girl but she knew Sergeant Marsh wasn't letting anyone out until it was safe.

"Connect it, Bardiche."

"…hear me? My name is Vivio Takamachi, I am currently a prisoner on board the Saint's Cradle. Can anyone receive this transmission? I repeat…"

The girl on the projection screen was much older than Vivio would have been after three years, but it was unmistakably her. As she looked into those beautiful mismatched eyes, Fate's hands holding up Bardich began to shake.

"Vivio-chan! It's Fate-mama!"

Surprise and joy illuminated Vivio's face for a moment but then it turned to disappointment and wariness.

"You are not Mama," Vivio shook her head. "Are you with the Bureau?"

Fate staggered, unable to hold Bardiche straight. Almost immediately, the shield began to weaken, letting the concrete blocks of the roof sag down with dangerous rumbling. The small projection screen filled with static and went blank. Down below, the people sprung to their feet, screaming.

"Don't let up!" A furious female voice yelled in her ear. "The Navy is almost here!"

Turning around, Fate found that she is not alone in the air anymore. Where did this woman come from? She had long red hair bound in a side ponytail and wore bright orange crop top and shorts. Her face was covered by a white half-mask.

"A-Arf?" Fate knew it couldn't be. Arf was dead and this woman wasn't her.

The woman ignored her, holding up a Convex Shield just like hers but of bright orange. The roof stopped moving.

"Who are you?"

"Will you stop wasting time and help me?" The woman demanded through gritted teeth.

As always, when she didn't understand, Fate simply obeyed.

* * *

Teana hid behind a pile of building garbage on the first floor and nursed her arm. She spotted a ball of red energy and redirected it. It seemed her opponent was using the same tactics.

"Permanent damage to brain imminent," Cross Mirage warned telepathically.

She ignored it. Instead, she contacted Runessa again.

"Tredia was your mentor, wasn't he? A wanted terrorist. The details on the Mariage case were sketchy, and your involvement was never suspected."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"It must have hurt, Runessa. When he died, I mean."

* * *

Runessa lifted her face from the scope and shook her head. Her Area Search spared her the need to answer, finally locating Teana on the first floor of the opposing wing. She was taking cover and her arm was obviously bleeding. Runessa dispelled it immediately and zoomed in to shoot from whichever side her pursuer emerged.

But instead, she was still talking.

"I know that kind of hurt, Runessa. My parents died when I was little, too. And three years ago, I have lost the most wonderful mentor I could ever have."

Runessa shifted uncomfortably:

"Nanoha Takamachi of the Tactical Instructor Corps? I saw it in your files. A pity."

"Both of us carry on with what our mentors taught us, don't we? Nanoha gave me the power to find my dream. But is this your dream you pursue or Tredia's?"

Teana's Area Search swooped by again and she redirected it reflexively.

"You and I are opposite sides of the same coin," Runessa said finally. "There may be resemblance, but we will never face the same direction."

Teana's voice sounded sad:

"In another life, we could have been friends, Rune."

* * *

When Signum and Zafira arrived to the rendezvous point on a skyscraper roof not far from a museum, Shamal and Agito were already there. The wind tousled Shamal's hair as she stood motionlessly, staring at the Cradle floating high above the dome and the Bureau warships approaching it cautiously from above.

As soon as they landed, Agito sprung up from Shamal's shoulder and dashed towards Signum, hugging her around the neck. With a short smile, Signum petted her on the head, much to her delight.

"Habt ihr sie?" [1] Signum asked of Shamal.

"Jawohl," [2] Shamal removed the silvery band from a small pouch on her dress and passed it to Signum. Zafira drew closer to take a look.

The Kaiserkrone was just like on the picture, bright silver adorned with Belkan Triangles. However, it was too heavy to be silver and it glowed unnaturally, yet it wasn't a magical construct. Signum couldn't understand how it was manufactured and yet it felt strangely familiar in her hands.

"Wieso schießen sie nicht?" [3] Shamal interrupted their inspection. She returned to watching the Cradle and the Bureau ships. There were now at least six XV-class capital ships surrounding the Cradle and almost two dozen support ships. The Bureau had finally taken the threat seriously.

"Kollateralschaden," Signum walked over to stand beside her on the edge of the roof. "Eine Raumschiffschlacht würde die gesamte Stadt vernichten. Sie werden sie beim Aufsteigen verfolgen und erst im All zuschlagen." [4]

"Und wenn wir den Antrieb der Wiege jetzt sprengen…"[5] Shamal turned to her.

"Im besten Fall stürzt die Wiege auf die Stadt," Signum admitted. "Im schlimmsten… ein nuklearer Winter." [6]

Down below, the blue-clad Navy and Marine troops engaged the Gadgets. There were a lot of aerial mages among them but they stuck to low altitudes. It was only a matter of time before the Gadgets were routed and the Cradle decided to escape.

"Signum, ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher…" [7] Shamal began but couldn't finish the sentence.

"…dass es diesmal nicht gerade zu weit geht," [8] Zafira did it for her.

Signum stared forward. They couldn't tell whether she looked at the Cradle or the city down below.

"Wir haben die Krone. The Wiege wird dort kommen müssen, wo wir sie haben wollen," [9] Shamal added.

"Was denkst du, Agito?" [10] Signum asked of the small Unison Device perched silently on her shoulder.

"Testarossa, Zafira und du habt die Leute im Museum gerettet… Wozu hast du es gemacht?" [11] Agito asked quietly.

That made her mind.

"Shamal, bereite einen Dimensionssprung auf mein Signal vor." [12]

"Wohin?" [13] Shamal showed no surprise.

"Egal, solange es weit weg von hier ist und keiner uns verfolgen kann." [14]

Shamal closed her eyes and began whispering incantations to Klarwind. As she worked, Signum examined the Crown again. There was no doubt: the artifact was familiar to her, as if she had held it in her hands… in another life. She knew that feeling. It meant that she recalled a memory that the Book of Darkness had long erased from her mind.

"Bin fertig und warte auf dein Signal," [15] Shamal reported.

A sudden idea made Signum smile. As the others gasped, she placed the Crown on top of her own head and yelled towards the Cradle at the top of her lungs:

"Oi, du uraltes Drecksstück von Weltallsperrmüll! Willst du die Krone? Dann komm hol sie dir!" [16]

For a moment, nothing happened. Nobody but the Wolkenritter heard her shouts, as the battle raged down below… And then the Cradle began to turn.

"Shamal, jetzt!" [17]

In a bright flash of celadon light, the four of them were gone from this world.

* * *

Fate lost track of time. All she cared about was finding enough mana to continue holding up the Museum roof. Continuous exertion and shields in particular weren't her specialty. But her exhaustion was bliss. She didn't have to think about the questions that nagged at her.

A loud crash returned her to reality. A large chunk of the hall's exterior wall was gone and blue Navy uniforms streamed in through it.

"Administration Bureau Marines! Everybody keep calm and follow instructions!"

The voice was familiar. Fate watched the troop sweep the floor, looking for Gadgets. She searched for the masked red-haired woman but she wasn't there, nor among the civilians huddled below. Did she dream her up?

The commanding officer of the Marines scaled the barricade and saluted back Sergeant Marsh. Marsh pointed towards her, saying something. When the officer lifted his face, Fate recognized him.

After a long pause, Lieutenant Pallas turned away and shouted orders to begin evacuation. The Marines formed a corridor from the barricade to the breach in the wall and rushed the civilians out of the building. Fate caught a glimpse of silvery-green hair among them but not the bright red. Lieutenant Pallas left last, holding his back very straight. He didn't look up at her again.

Releasing the shield felt like lifting the sky off her shoulders. The concrete dome began collapsing almost immediately but leaving the building in time was almost a leisurely stroll for her.

Outside, watching the bright noon sun through the giant cloud of dust and smoke rising from the museum, Fate wondered what the hell she was supposed to do now.

* * *

A sudden sinking feeling struck Runessa. A moment later she realized the source: an Area Search probe was floating just outside her field of vision. How did she miss it? Her mind raced, as a realization dawned upon her. She sprung up and dashed for another cover.

She barely managed to brake when a figure in black-and-while Barrier Jacket uncloaked just in front of her, a gun pointed directly at her face. Dropping the rifle, Runessa reached for Silver Dagger but her hand froze on its hilt.

"You are ambidextrous," Runessa smiled weakly. "Two Area Searches—one to distract me, one to transmit my location. An illusion to keep me looking in the wrong direction. Well-played."

"Yes," Teana nodded calmly. "You lost, Rune. Let go of your gun."

"Is that thing still loaded with my bullet?" Runessa nodded at Cross Mirage. "Why don't you just blow my brains out like you planned to? I killed your girlfriend, remember?"

"Put your hands up, Rune."

"Stop calling me that!" Angry tears appeared in the corners of her eyes as she clutched her revolver tighter. "You have a gun to my head and keep calling me pet names! Just get it over with already!"

And eerie smile appeared on Teana's lips.

"Shall I… cool your head a little?" Her thumb did something to Cross Mirage and a large bullet hit the concrete floor with a loud clank.

The next moment, a massive stream of orange-tinted mana collided with Runessa's head, throwing her onto the ground. Everything went dark.

* * *

Standing over Runessa's unconscious body, Teana dispelled illusions and Area Searches. The feeling of relief was amazing. Exhausted, she sank onto the floor and called Ginga.

"Captain Lanster?"

"Hello there, Ginga-san. I have apprehended the sniper. Send someone to pick us up. Cross Mirage is sending the coordinates."

"Roger that. Lanster-san, about Subaru…"

Ginga was still saying something, but Teana couldn't hear her anymore. A strange pounding noise filled her ears and grew stronger every second. Her entire body went limp and numb, shaking with tension. Ginga's face on the screen became worried. Finally, as the loudness of the noise reached its peak, a million of stars exploded in front of her eyes and she felt no more.

* * *

Two young women stood on the empty roof of a skyscraper. One of them had been there for a long time; the other just came up through the elevator door. Both were of roughly the same age and build. The red-haired woman wore an orange Barrier Jacket and a white half-mask. The other, still breathing heavily from the ascent, had long brown hair and wore brown uniform and round glasses.

"You are not Arf. Who are you, then?" Shari asked at last.

The woman ignored her question.

"Why are you helping Fate?"

"I am just returning a favor to an old friend."

And then, without warning, Shari was the only one standing on the windblown rooftop.

* * *

END OF PART II — CHOICES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Ger. "Do you have it?"
> 
> [2] Ger. "Yes."
> 
> [3] Ger. "Why aren't they firing?"
> 
> [4] Ger. "Collateral damage. A spaceship battle above the city would destroy it. The will follow the Cradle to space and attack it there."
> 
> [5] Ger. "But if we blow up its reactor now…"
> 
> [6] Ger. "In best case scenario, it will crash into the city. In worst case… a nuclear winter."
> 
> [7] Ger. "Signum, I am no longer so sure that…"
> 
> [8] Ger. "…we are not going too far this time."
> 
> [9] Ger. "We have the Crown. The Cradle will have to come where we want it."
> 
> [10] Ger. "What do you think, Agito?"
> 
> [11] Ger. "Testarossa, Zafira, and you have saved the people inside the Museum. What did you it for?"
> 
> [12] Ger. "Shamal, prepare a dimensional jump on my signal."
> 
> [13] Ger. "Where to?"
> 
> [14] Ger. "Doesn't matter, just enough from here so no one can follow us."
> 
> [15] Ger. "I am ready and waiting for your mark."
> 
> [16] Ger. "Hey, you ancient piece of spaceborne junk! You want the Crown? Then come and get it!"
> 
> [17] Ger. "Shamal, now!"


	10. Failure and Responsibility

Waking up wasn't painful—just incredibly exhausting. She had to struggle through layers upon layers of viscous soft clouds until she could see a light in front of her. Straining her entire body, she jerked upwards toward it, and the brightness of a neon lamp blinded her.

She found herself lying under a thin blanket, her head propped up by a stiff pillow. Without turning her head, she saw the white ceiling above. She tried to move her hands but her fingers barely twitched. Shifting her gaze down, she spotted a thin plastic tube attached to the inside of her left elbow. I am at a hospital, she realized.

A familiar voice greeted her from her left.

"Are you awake, Tea?"

"Subaru?"

With great effort, she turned her head to the left. Subaru was sitting up on a bed just like hers. The blanket slid off her, revealing a thin medical gown that did little to conceal a mass of bandages wrapped around her chest.

"How is your wound?" Her tongue and lips were almost as limp as her arms, but she managed to get the words out.

"I'm fine," Subaru smiled cheerfully. "Thanks to Tea and Gin-nee."

"You lost so much blood..."

"Gin-nee provided hers for the transfusion," Subaru smiled fondly. "We are the same genetically, so her blood was ideal for me."

"You idiot," Teana let out a sigh of relief. "What the hell were you thinking..."

"You are the one to talk."

"How long have I been out?" Teana changed the subject after a pause.

"Not long. But the doctors kept you asleep for six days to let your brain heal."

Teana jerked upright, her head spinning. She fought back the dizziness.

"What... do I have?"

Subaru gave her a guilty look. Teana felt sick.

"Massive cerebral hemorrhage. The doctors were not sure you will be able to even speak... but you seem to have gotten off easily!"

"You should be thankful to your Device," a quiet voice came from the doorway to her right.

"Shari-san?!"

"Hello, Teana, it's been a long time," Shari smiled as she walked over and sat down on a chair between their beds.

"When did you come back?"

"Soon after the battle."

"And Fate-san?"

Shari's face darkened.

"Fate... is not with us. Yet. More importantly, here you go..."

She put a small orange and silver card next to her hand, and Teana clutched it instinctively. The familiar warmth of Cross Mirage was reassuring.

"I've been maintaining him. You owe him your life, you know."

"I do?"

"Yes. I am not sure you are even aware of all his functions yet," her fingers touched Cross Mirage lightly, conjuring up a menu, which she navigated with familiar nonchalance. "This one in particular is triggered by excessive load on the brain and is responsible for knocking you out, redirecting blood flow, and preventing clotting and several other side effects until the user receives proper medical attention."

Teana's eyebrows went up as she mustered the 3D image of a brain—hers, apparently—projected by her Device.

"I've never heard of Devices having such a function."

"Most don't," Shari nodded sadly. "This one was commissioned after your... training incident."

"By whom...? Oh," Teana looked straight ahead.

"Tea?" As the silence grew longer, Subaru shifted uneasily.

"I'm fine," she said but her lips quivered.

"You better lie down," Shari said softly.

They helped her back down, as she did her best not to let them see her cry. Even from beyond the grave, the teacher was still looking after her dumb, reckless student.

* * *

"You don't have to come with me, Lanster-kun," Admiral Chrono Harlaown repeated as they approached to hearing room. "You are not even officially released from the ward yet."

"I'm fine, Sir," Teana smiled but her face was pale. "I have made some stupid mistakes that day, too. It's only fitting I should answer for them myself."

"As you wish," Chrono frowned and put his palm against the scanner next to the massive doors.

The hearing room was a semicircular chamber, with rows of banks and tables arranged in neat arcs around the center; half of them were occupied by Bureau officers and non-uniformed employees. Two tables stood in the center of the room, with five figures seated at the larger one: four Navy Admirals whom Teana only recognized from pictures and an elderly woman whom she immediately knew as Midget Crowbell, the Bureau Director of Operations. The smaller table was for them.

"Admiral Harlaown," the Director greeted them in a neutral tone as they seated themselves. "And Captain Lanster, thank you for joining us today. Frankly, given your health condition, you shouldn't have come."

"I am fine, Ma'am," Teana replied.

"Very well, then. Let us begin."

In a slow, deliberate voice, the Director recounted the events that led up to and took place during the Vaizen disaster, punctuated by short questions from the four Admirals and Chrono's curt answers.

"Admiral Harlaown, who gave the order to hold fire when the Saint's Cradle began ascending into the upper atmosphere of Vaizen?"

"As the commander of the task force, I did, Ma'am."

"What was the reasoning behind this decision, Admiral?"

"The Cradle threatened to use its dimensional warp drive, Director. Faced with the consequences of a dimensional discharge within the lower atmosphere, I had no choice but to let it ascend higher and try to intercept it before it escaped into the outer space."

"How exactly did it 'threaten' to do that?"

"It began charging up its drive. The battle telemetries of the Bureau warships closest to the Cradle at that moment should be available."

The committee exchanged glances.

"Indeed, Admiral, the records confirm your report. Let us continue. After the ascent..."

The Cradle escaped again, Teana thought. Three hundred dead, thousands of wounded, billions in property damage, and the Cradle escaped again. She was suddenly acutely aware how lucky she was to have survived the Walder encounter with the ancient warship.

A mention of her name interrupted her thoughts.

"...on Mid-Childa, where a group of three Bureau agents apprehended officer Runessa Magnus. Captain Lanster, who gave that order?"

Teana cleared her throat.

"Admiral Harlaown ordered Lieutenant Subaru Nakajima and me to apprehend the suspect, Ma'am. As the highest ranking officer on site, I assumed the command of operation and requested assistance from Warrant Officer Ginga Nakajima of the Ground Forces Battalion 108."

"After Lieutenant Subaru Nakajima was taken to the hospital, you continued the search for the suspect on your own, in a clear violation of the Armed Forces regulations. Why?"

"I was afraid the suspect would escape while I waited for reinforcements, and Warrant Officer Nakajima was needed for an emergency blood transfusion."

"A businessman named Zerpan testified that soon thereafter, you assaulted his assistant."

Teana swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Yes, Ma'am, I did."

"Explain yourself, please."

"A... source onboard _Claudia_ informed me that Mr. Zerpan is involved with smuggling mass weaponry onto Mid-Childa. Do I need to name the source?"

"No, Captain, we are aware of its nature."

"Mr. Zerpan's assistant attempted to attack me while I was interrogating his superior. My actions were entirely in self-defense."

"Mr. Zerpan also testified that you threatened him with a mass weapon."

A murmur ran through the banks behind her. With an immense effort of will, Teana forced her face to remain neutral.

"I was bluffing, Ma'am. My Device had not been designed to fire live ammunition."

"But you do recognize how unacceptable it is for a Bureau officer to threaten an unarmed civilian, even one suspected in criminal activities, in this fashion?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I do. I will deliver a personal apology to Mr. Zerpan as soon as possible."

"And how will you explain your actions?"

"I was very pressed for time, Ma'am. Also, I... my partner, Lieutenant Nakajima, and I go a long way back, Ma'am. She had just been shot and it was before her sister contacted me about the successful surgery. I am afraid I wasn't very rational at the time."

"It is understandable, Captain," a hint of a smile appeared briefly in Director Crowbell's eyes. "But still unacceptable for a Bureau officer. A disciplinary action will have to be scheduled after you return to your permanent post."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Runessa was taken into custody by the same cleanup team that airlifted Teana to the hospital that day. She had been interrogated continuously since then and confessed complicity in several high-profile crimes, including leaking information on the classified archaeological sites to the rogue knights, who, in turn, could have forwarded it to the Cradle. When asked about her motives, Runessa cited "ideological grounds".

The knights themselves had not been spotted since the battle of Vaizen, and neither was the Crown of the Saint Kings, with the latter now believed to be in the possession of the former, based on recovered video footage. Hundreds of eyewitnesses testified that Fate Testarossa Harlaown risked her life to save theirs. Combined with the testimony of her aide and reinstated corporal Shario Finieno, she was, _in absentia_ , cleared of all charges of complicity in the Cradle's rampage.

After the questioning was finally over, the admirals convened with the Director in muted voices. Teana stole a glance at Chrono, who was sitting stiffly, his fingers clasped on the desk, and eyes looking straight ahead. She had long realized that this may be the end of his career.

"Admiral Harlaown," Midget Crowbell spoke up. "The board has agreed that within the limited time and resources, your task force has shown acceptable performance. We believe that you have made mistakes that are obvious in retrospect, and although you shall take full responsibility for them, they are not grave enough to remove you from command. I have to warn you, however, that you will not get another chance. The Vaizen fiasco must not happen again."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"What is your plan now, Admiral?"

"It's simple, Director," Teana saw her CO smile for the first time since she woke up. "We gather our allies, we bring the Cradle where we want it, and we destroy it."

* * *

Fate stared into the small fridge, trying to estimate for how much longer the supply of stale nutrient bars would serve her. If she rationed it well, she might be able to last another week. She picked one up and let the shiny wrapper fall into the pile already littering the floor. Her head had been hurting for the third day in a row, and she began to suspect it had something to do with her diet.

Somewhere in the dark depths of the Garden of Time, a motion of magic stirred. A dimensional transfer, Fate thought almost without emotion. Even across this distance, she recognized two familiar presences: one of the arrivals was Shari, the other... No, it could not have been him.

She made her way back to the throne room and watched dispassionately as they entered it from the other side.

"Have you come to arrest me, Nii-san?"

"No, Fate," Admiral Chrono Harlaown of the Dimensional Navy smiled. "I have come to bring you back."

"It's too late for me to go back."

"It is not." He cut her off as she tried to object and spoke faster: "Fate, listen to me: nobody but yourself blames you for anything. Only you still need to forgive yourself."

"...nobody blames me?"

Shari walked up from behind Chrono and stood next to him, looking directly at her.

"I testified for you before the Admiralty Board, and they have found no crime in your actions except dereliction of duty. You are still an officer of the Bureau, you know."

"Shari, why..."

"Because I hated what you have been doing to yourself. I love you, Fate. I thought that if I only were there with you, we would be fine. But I was wrong. You need to be part of something greater, something to give you a direction in life. You need the Bureau, Fate."

"And the Bureau needs you, little sister, now more than ever," Chrono followed up. "So please come back with us."

Fate hung her head and thought about it. Chrono took a step towards her, continuing to speak:

"You saved hundreds of lives on Vaizen, Fate. Just that alone is enough to make up for your entire absence. You left because the Bureau let the Cradle run unchecked. Now they are finally doing something. _We_ are doing something. We will find the Cradle, we will destroy it, and we will make sure that no mother ever loses her daughter like you did."

"Vivio is not dead!" Fate jerked up her head.

"Fate, I know this is hard but..."

"No, no, no, Nii-san, you don't understand," a smile crept onto Fate's lips. "I talked to her on Vaizen. She is alive. Bardiche!"

She could see Chrono and Shari's faces going from an expression of skepticism to disbelief to hope as she played the short recording of a blonde girl with beautiful mismatched eyes.

"That... is definitely her," Chrono said when the recording stopped. "She looks much older than she should be and her memory seems distorted, but we don't know what she has been subjected to in these three years... Doesn't matter, we'll have plenty of time to patch her up after we get her out of there."

"Will we, Nii-san?"

"Yes, we will, Fate," he said adamantly. "As of this moment, my entire task force is a rescue operation. Will you help us now?"

Fate's lips trembled but she managed to get out the one word that mattered:

"Yes."

As the tears came, she lunged forward and buried her face in Chrono's chest. Everything that had pent up inside of her in the past three years was coming out in a wail, as her brother's strong arms embraced her and pulled her closer.

"It's OK to cry now, Fate," he whispered in her ear. "Cry it all out..."

* * *

_Aunt Hayate is furious at me. She has been fuming ever since we escaped from the communications room. We are now hiding in some kind of weapons cache, and Aunt Hayate is angry._

_"What the hell, Vivio!" she finally bursts out._

_"I am sorry, Aunt Hayate," I still don't understand but apologize just in case. "I did everything like you told me. I activated the controls, put in the address you gave me, and sent out the message to an officer of the Bureau. What did I do wrong?"_

_"That 'officer' was your mother, for crying out loud!"_

_"No, she wasn't," I am confused. "My mama has purple eyes and brown hair. That officer's eyes were brown and her hair was blonde."_

_Hayate gives me a sudden horrified look and quickly looks away._

_"What is it, Auntie?" Her uneasiness transfers to me. "Are my memories false?"_

_"No, Vivio, they are not false," she says after a while. "Just... incomplete. You see, Vivio, you are not an ordinary child. Ordinary girls have a mama and a papa, but you... you have two mamas."_

_"Two mamas? How can that even..."_

_And then a memory hits me. I am small, much smaller than now, and I am running towards Nanoha-mama across a freshly cut lawn. I stumble and fall, and then another person helps me up. She has beautiful brown eyes and lush golden hair. I have two mothers. The strict but warm Nanoha-mama and the soft and kind..._

_"Fate-mama," I whisper._

_"Yes, Vivio," Hayate doesn't meet my gaze._

_For a moment, I feel like banging my head against the wall. Why did I not recognize her earlier? Why do my memories only come back now, instead of then? I haven't recognized my own mother. I feel sick._

_Then something else dawns on me._

_"Aunt Hayate, if that was Fate-mama... Then where is my other mama?"_

_Hayate opens her mouth to answer, but closes it without a word, and looks away._


	11. Responsibility and Hope

The chopper dropped Teana’s group off in the middle of nowhere. As the five of them disembarked, she spotted large metallic structures behind the trees ahead. The light of the evening sun scattered from the slopes of metallic grey domes and antennae in the distance.

A man in brown uniform was already hurrying towards them from the far side of the landing field. As he approached, he threw a curious look at the prisoner, flanked on both sides by silent robed Knights.

"Captain Lanster, welcome to our installation!" he shouted over the sound of the helicopter rotors, as it gained altitude again. "Major Gaiz is expecting you. Please follow me."

He led them through the trees towards the nearest structure. Their boots clicked loudly on the fresh pavement but the sound was lost in the murmur of reddening autumn leaves above. The structure turned out to be a bunker, half dug into the ground.

"Come inside, please," their guide beckoned, as he swung the heavy door open.

Major Auris Gaiz was waiting for them in the narrow austere corridor. As they entered, her worried gaze shifted from Teana to Subaru and back. Finally, she let out a sigh of relief.

"Captain Lanster, Lieutenant Nakajima. It's good to see you still in one piece."

"Thank you, Ma'am," they replied almost in unison.

"Please follow me."

As they walked deeper into the compound, followed closely by the silent prisoner and his guards, Auris continued:

"How is your health? I heard both of you were hospitalized."

"I'm feeling better, Ma'am," Teana replied shortly.

"It was just a minor wound," Subaru smiled. "I heal quickly."

"Good. I hope that slave-driver of an admiral doesn't get you both killed in the line of duty."

"Um, yes, Ma'am." Teana quickly changed the topic: "What is this place?"

They entered a spacious room filled with hundreds upon hundreds of monitors. Several Ground Forces officers were observing them, but they turned around to stare at the prisoner as their group entered.

"Welcome to the Einherial Control Center, officers."

"The sub-orbital bombardment system?" Teana was stumped. "I thought it was destroyed three years ago."

"It was. Dr. Scaglietti's cyborgs forcibly dismantled it shortly before the rise of the Cradle. However, after the Vaizen disaster, the Admiralty Board authorized its reactivation. Your admiral convinced them that since Scaglietti wanted it gone so badly, it must have been powerful enough to stop the Cradle."

The prisoner behind their backs chuckled but Auris ignored him and continued:

"And when it was decided to take the fight to the Mid, there was only one suitable candidate to take over my father's work."

"So why did you need us... and Dr. Scaglietti?" Teana inquired.

"The Einherial is still not at its full capacity. Only two batteries are operational out of five. With limited firepower, we need exact targeting data on the Cradle's weak points to have any chance of success. Which is why we brought in you," her gaze finally stopped at the prisoner.

"Do you also find this entire scene deeply ironic, officers?" As always, Dr. Jail Scaglietti sounded and looked amused.

"Dr. Scaglietti, none of us has any love, nor patience for your snide remarks. You know what is expected of you and will find a terminal in the next room. And if you so much as think of any unauthorized action while you're logged on, know that I have a tech team that will monitor every byte on that terminal."

"Oh, you wound me, Major. I wouldn't even _dream_ of playing foul!"

As the knights escorted Scaglietti to a small chamber adjacent to the command center, Major Gaiz turned to Subaru and Teana with something like a smile on her usually stern face.

"Now then, officers, while we wait... Some tea?"

* * *

The small cafe on the outskirts of Ruwella was empty save for a handful of patrons and a sleepy waitress when Sister Schach walked in. After checking the exits and making sure she arrived first, she walked over to an empty table furthest from the exit and ordered a coffee.

She didn't hear Signum arrive—she just looked away for a moment, and there she was, standing next to her table. The years treated her fellow knight badly, Schach realized. Signum was gaunt; her eyes betrayed exhaustion, but never stopped scanning the surroundings. Laevatein was hanging from her neck, looking like whimsical accessory but definitely within instant reach. Her wonderful hair was barbarically cut short—as a sort of penance, Schach supposed. It's not for long now, she reassured herself.

"Du hast gerufen, Schach,"[1] Signum said in formal Belkan.

"Jawohl," she nodded and stumbled, recalling the half-forgotten words. "Ich war mir nicht sicher, dass du kommen wirst. Bitte setz dich."[2]

"For the sake of our old friendship, I have forfeited caution," Signum switched to Mid-Childan as she seated herself. "But I can tell you right away that you will not convince me or my comrades to surrender to the Bureau."

That was a great start.

"I... wasn't really planning on it," Schach had to steer the conversation in a different direction. "Do you have the Crown?"

"Yes," Signum nodded after a second of hesitation.

"What are you planning to do with it?"

"I will bait the Cradle, then board it with my fellow knights and destroy it."

"When and where do you plan to do that?" Schach asked cautiously.

"When the time is right," a faint smile accompanied Signum's half-answer.

"You are looking for a place to blow it up," Schach was guessing wildly but tried her best to make herself sound confident. "Somewhere with fewer civilian casualties but where the Navy can deliver the finishing blow if you fail. Am I right?"

Signum's face went blank. She looked away. The cafe around them was slowly filling up.

"Yes, you are right, Schach."

"Then come with me to the Northern Mid."

"...the Church territory?"

"Exactly. We have evacuation plans to get everyone out within a day, and the Bureau will be there in full force. You may not even have to board the ship before it goes down."

That was the wrong thing to say. She could see her balk at that.

"Is right to live just for revenge, Signum?" she asked hastily.

"I have nothing else left," Signum said simply. "What would you do if Knight Carim was killed?"

Schach found herself taken aback. Finally, she stammered:

"Saint King Olivie taught forgiveness."

"In my time, the Saint Kings taught an eye for an eye."

"And look what had become of them!"

"Do you think I enjoy any of this, Schach?" Signum's voice broke.

"Then why do you do it?"

"Schach... You also follow the path of a Belkan knight. A knight who fails to protect his lord..."

"...must avenge him or die honorably."

"That is my path now."

"But there is a third option."

Signum raised her eyebrows.

"A high lord can absolve the knight of his old oaths."

"There are no high lords in this era."

"There are. The Sovereign State of the Saint Church is the legal successor to the Belkan Empire. Signum, come with me to the Northern Mid. We can make it all right again."

"The Saint Church would... harbor wanted criminals?"

"A sanctuary. Lady Carim has spoken to the Grand Cleric. No one knows of your role in this except a handful of officers, and to the people on Vaizen, you are a hero. Come with me, please. Before it's too late..."

Signum hesitated but a gleam of a wild hope shone deep within her tired eyes.

"Can I trust you?"

Schach smiled:

"You know me."

Signum tilted her head a little as if listening to something very quiet. Her face darkened again, as she reached for Laevatein.

"No, apparently, I don't."

"W-What..."

Without a warning, Signum grabbed a patron who was just walking past them with her free hand and slammed his head into the table. She jumped to her feet as his body slid down onto the floor.

"Signum, stop!" Schach demanded but her words were drowned in shouting.

"Lieutenant Pallas of the Dimensional Marines! Knight Signum, you are under arrest!"

Schach suddenly became aware that at least a dozen more patrons who jumped to their feet were pointing staff-shaped Devices at Signum, her sword already in hand.

"No, no, no, no, no..." Schach moaned. This wasn't supposed to happen. It was all wrong. And all she could do about it was to try to prevent them from killing each other. She summoned the Windenschaft.

Signum gave her a short look of disdain and uttered under her breath: "Agito..." The next moment, she burst into flames and the brawl began.

* * *

 _Claudia_ was in a state of emergency. The moment Teana and Subaru stepped off the transporter pad, someone shouted at them to clear the way. As they hastily complied, a pair of white-coated paramedics materialized behind them, carrying a stretcher with a burnt and bloodied body wearing what Teana recognized as the remains of a Marine uniform. The stretcher was rushed off the pad to a group of medics waiting nearby, who put it on a wheeled frame and ran for the elevator. Another pair of paramedics with a stretcher was already materializing behind them.

Slumped against a wall next to the pad, Teana spotted a man she recognized as Lt. Pallas' squad sergeant. His head was bandaged but otherwise, he was unharmed, staring into the air with an empty gaze. She felt a pang of conscience about never learning his name. Ordering the knights to take Scaglietti back to his cell, she hurried towards the wounded man.

"What happened, Sergeant?"

He raised his empty eyes at her and said in an even voice:

"A bloodbath. She... tore us to pieces... literally. Half of the squad dead. Lt. Pallas... too."

"Who? Who tore you to pieces?"

"Former First Lieutenant Signum."

"So we found her?"

"No. The Admiral sent Sister Schach to parlay. Lt. Pallas... he swore to bring in Testarossa. But after Finieno's testimony, Testarossa was cleared, so he at least wanted to take down the knights. We followed Schach to Ruwella... didn't want to interfere unless the negotiations went bad. But she spotted us. Lieutenant ordered to attack... we never realized how strong she was."

Teana exchanged glances with Subaru.

"Another disaster..." Subaru whispered.

"Civilian casualties?" Teana turned to the Marine again.

"None. Private Allen managed to put up a local temporal force field just before the fighting broke out... she killed him to get out. Two other knights were waiting for her outside and took her away. Lt. Pallas was dead by then, too. I ordered to abandon pursuit."

Teana felt a lump in her throat.

"You did the right thing, Sergeant."

"Thank you, Major," there was no real gratitude in his voice.

"What happened to Sister Schach?"

"Also wounded. She's up with the Admiral right now."

* * *

"Damn it! We were SO CLOSE. That idiot Pallas..."

The door to the captain's cabin slid open the moment Teana touched the sensor next to it. She didn't have time to contemplate the implications of that, because the Admiral was raging and so was Sister Schach.

"Idiot?" Schach's lips arched contemptuously. From the back, Teana could discern that her right arm was fixed in a cast. "Didn't you order him to tail me, Admiral?"

"Me?!"

For a few long seconds, they stared at each other. Then Chrono exhaled slowly and deliberately.

"OK, let us all calm down now. Lanster-kun, Lieutenant Nakajima, please excuse my outburst and thank you for coming so fast. Sister Schach, I guarantee to you that I have known nothing about Lieutenant Pallas' actions prior to your report. He and his men acted of their own accord and paid for it. We will all pay for it, in the end."

"I understand, Admiral," Schach said bleakly.

"Officers, Sister Schach just reported..."

"A sergeant briefed us already, Admiral," Teana said quickly. "We know what went wrong."

"He did? Good. As you gather, General Yagami's knights will not be on our side in the next battle, which means we will probably have to take the Crown from them by force. And we still don't know where they are taking it."

Schach lifted her head.

"We do."

"Really?" Chrono turned to her abruptly.

"Before she... Knight Signum left, she told me that she will take the Crown to the Northern Mid, as I had suggested. To honor our old friendship, she said," the nun chuckled bitterly.

"Then we are very..." Chrono began but then gave Schach a worried look. When he spoke again, his voice was softer: "Schach, you may have betrayed your friend's trust, but it was never your fault or intent. Whatever Signum might have said to you in the heat of battle, her words were unjust and your honor is not stained by it."

"Tell that to her, Admiral," Schach replied darkly. "But thank you for your concern. I will be fine."

Chrono shook his head and then looked at Teana and Subaru.

"As I was saying, we are very lucky. By luring the Cradle to the Mid, Knight Signum played straight into our hands. The Einherial will be placed on full alert, and so will the fleet in orbit. I will notify the Church to begin evacuating all personnel immediately..."

"Not all of them," Sister Schach spoke up again. "Knight Carim and the Church Knights will hold their ground."

"There is no need for Knight Carim to..."

"This is the last battle of the Belkan War, Admiral," Schach said dryly. "This is our war on our soil. The Church Knights will not leave. Besides, someone has to defend the Saint King Hospital. Patients on life support cannot be evacuated and need protection."

Chrono looked embarrassed by not having thought of that.

"Right, in that case, I am not going to argue any further."

"Hello, Nii-san. Did I miss anything important?"

Everyone's heads turned to the two women who had just entered the cabin. One of them was Shari, and the other... Fate T. Harlaown was every bit as beautiful as Teana had remembered her. The blue Navy uniform brought out the vivid reddish brown of her eyes, and her hair was a mountain of gold. It was cut short, Teana registered, thinking of the woman they met in the Portfall Gardens a few days... no, an eternity ago. Her face was pale and gaunt but her features and eyes were peaceful, like those of someone already recovering from a long sickness.

"Not really, Fate. I was just going over our plans of battle. Officers, I believe you know Commander Harlaown."

"Yes, Sir," Teana and Subaru nodded in unison, still staring at Fate.

"Hello there, kids," Fate smiled at them warmly. "You have both grown so much."

"Thank you, Ma'am," Teana mumbled.

"The Commander here returned to the Bureau's employment today," Chrono explained quickly, "to lead the strike team in the upcoming battle."

Everyone turned to him.

"Our plan is actually rather simple. The moment the Cradle arrives over Mid-Childa, the Einherial and the Navy will commence bombardment. I do not expect to get through all of its AMF shields, but we should at least be able to cripple it, so it cannot escape like it did on Vaizen."

A hologram of Mid-Childa appeared over the Admiral's desk, the Cradle's projected path plotted on it with a dashed line.

"Based on its past behavior, the Cradle will most likely descend to a few hundred meters above the Grand Cathedral and start launching Gadget Drones to secure the area. We do not know when and where the knights will arrive with the Crown, unfortunately. Commander Harlaown will lead a six-person strike team to locate and close in on them. The Church Knights will be defending the area adjacent to the Saint King Hospital, while the Ground Forces, reinforced by the Marines, will cordon off the metropolitan area around the Grand Cathedral to prevent the Gadgets from spreading out to the areas around it."

"What do you want me to do once we've spotted Signum and the others?" Fate asked quietly.

"Like in the previous encounters, they will want to gain entry into the Cradle, and as long as they carry the Crown, I am certain it will let them in—though in which way I cannot say yet. It is imperative that you follow them inside. Expect heavy resistance from the Gadgets. If we are lucky, the Cradle will order them to take the Crown by force, slowing Signum's group down enough for you to catch up. Once inside, your team will split up. One half will go after the knights and secure the Crown at any cost. The other will carry out a search-and-rescue for Vivio Takamachi, currently held prisoner aboard the Cradle."

Teana and Subaru exchanged wide-eyed glances. The idea that Captain Takamachi's daughter was alive after all these years was unbelievable. Teana wanted to ask how they were certain of it, but she knew better than to question the Admiral, who, in the meantime, stared directly at his sister:

"Fate, I know you would want to search for your daughter yourself, but you are the only one on our side who can match Signum in combat. I want you to go after the knights, and leave the rescuing to the others."

"Which others, Nii-san?" Fate's voice was dry as sandpaper.

"You are not alone anymore, Fate," Chrono's tone sounded like it wasn't the first time he said that. "Major Lanster and Lieutenant Nakajima will go with you..."

"Yes, Sir!"

"...and I have arranged for a loan of Warrant Officer Ginga Nakajima from Battalion 108 to lead the search-and-rescue."

"Gin-nee..." Subaru whispered in surprise.

"The two of you have impressive combat synergy," the Admiral smiled at her. "It might be of interest to you that your other sisters will be participating in the defensive cordon along with the rest of your father's unit. I also take it that their sisters who joined the Church will be defending the Hospital."

"That, they will," Sister Schach also smiled—for the first time that day.

Teana, who was looking at Fate the whole time, watched her expression soften the moment she heard Ginga's name.

"That girl is strong," she said slowly, as if recalling something. "She will save Vivio... What about the other two on my team, Nii-san? Is it Sister Schach and another knight?"

"Sorry, Fate," Schach lifted her arm in the cast apologetically. "I am not much of a fighter right now. I will probably stay at Knight Carim's side the whole time."

"Oh," Fate blushed in embarrassment. "Then who?"

"That's a bit of a surprise," Chrono chuckled. "You will meet them both very soon."

Fate gave him a puzzled look.

"One last thing, officers," Chrono's tone was businesslike again. "I have given a lot of thought to your team's designation, and arrived to the conclusion that the only fitting call sign would be..." he took a deep breath, "Forward StarS."

A silence fell upon the room, as everyone looked at each other. Slowly, all gazes converged upon Subaru.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked sheepishly. "It's a nice call sign. I think it fits our mission... I think Nanoha-san would be proud of us."

"Then so be it," Fate nodded with a rueful smile.

* * *

As Fate stepped out of the captain's cabin, the surprise he promised to her revealed itself.

"Mom!" A familiar voice called out.

Two figures sprinted towards her across the corridor. One was a young red-haired man almost as tall as herself; the other, a petite rose-haired girl. Both wore brown Ground Forces uniforms. The man ran slightly ahead of the girl.

"Erio, Caro!" The delight in Fate's voice was mixed with confusion. "Why are you two here?"

Almost without breaking their stride, her children hugged her from both sides. She was surprised the impact didn't knock her over.

"Admiral Harlaown contacted us the moment you were brought on board," Caro replied excitedly, looking up.

"He told us... it doesn't really matter, but we started off to _Claudia_ immediately," Erio continued.

"Mom... we missed you so much," Caro's eyes were moist.

"Caro... Erio..." Sweet pain gripped Fate's chest, as she fought back tears. "I missed you both so much, too..."

For a while, they just stood there in an empty corridor, hugging each other, as if trying to make sure that they were together at last. Then, however, Fate freed herself from their embrace and stepped back.

"Mom?" Caro's face grew worried as she saw Fate's expression darken.

"I just remembered something. You two are to join my team in the coming battle, aren't you?"

"Yes, that's what the Admiral said," Erio nodded.

"I... have to talk with him about it," Fate shook her head.

"Why?" Erio raised his eyebrows.

"We are not children anymore, Mom!" Caro protested loudly. "We can handle ourselves! And we will definitely rescue our sister, don't you worry about it. That is what you and Nanoha-san and Vita-san trained us for!"

"Sister?" Fate smiled uncertainly. "Yes, I guess that's what she is to you now... But the problem isn't you, it's..."

She averted her gaze and forced herself to whisper:

"...me."

Caro and Erio looked at each other in confusion, then something dawned on her, and, a moment later, he understood it, too. As they burst into laughter, Fate's gaze jumped back to them in bewilderment.

"Oh, Mom," Caro said finally, taking a step forward to grip her hand. "You think you are so much like grandmother Precia, don't you?"

Fate's body jerked but both her hands were now held tightly.

"That is such an utter nonsense," Erio said seriously.

"Grandmother used you mercilessly and she didn't care if you were hurt or died," Caro said.

"But you, Mom, go out of your way to protect us, even when it is us who want to help," Erio continued.

"Grandmother forced you to fight for her, abusing your love for her."

"But we want to fight for you, to help you, and to defend you against your will."

"And do you know why?" Caro looked at her with a roguish smile.

"Because you are the most wonderful mother in the world, Mom," Erio finished in a heartfelt voice.

Pulling her children tightly to her chest, Fate fought back tears.

"Thank you, Caro... thank you, Erio..."

Once again they had saved her—from her own stupid thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Ger. "You have called, Schach."
> 
> [2] Ger. "I have. I was not sure you would come. Please take a seat."


	12. Hope and Tension

"Urgent transmission from the Captain!"

Forward StarS had gathered in the darkened briefing room a while ago but the strategy discussion didn't really start up. Teana and Subaru were reminded of their last visit to this room, when Lt. Pallas was briefing them on the Walder mission. Fate, Erio, and Caro gathered in another corner, discussing something in low voice. The Commander and Caro were giggling from time to time, and Teana felt bad about interrupting them with her bad mood. Ginga, who had only recently came aboard, was the only one who actually tried to go over the mission specifics but soon gave up on it and joined her sister and Teana for small talk. By an unspoken agreement, the three of them avoided the topic of their last deployment on the Mid.

When the screen on the wall lit up, everyone stood up and stepped towards it. It showed a gaunt young woman with short shaggy pink hair—Teana barely recognized Lieutenant Signum. Her head was crowned with a silvery band adorned with magic triangles. Out of the corner of her eye, Teana noticed Fate's features tighten, and for a moment, she wondered whether it was a coincidence that the former Lightning Captain and Vice-Captain's hair were cut in almost exactly the same fashion. Signum was talking:

"To the Time-Space Administration Bureau, the Saint Church, and the Saint's Cradle: I am Signum of the Knights of the Night Sky, and the today is September 30 of the year 78 of the New Calendar. I am currently in possession of the Crown of the Saint Kings. At noon of October 1 my comrades and I will be at the Grand Cathedral Square of the Belkan Autonomous Area in Northern Mid-Childa to hand the Crown over to the highest bidder. However," Signum raised her voice, "as Belkan Knights, we shall only accept the price in steel. If you want the Crown, come and take it from us—we will be waiting for you."

The recording ended and was almost immediately replaced by Chrono's face.

"Fresh from the net, officers," he explained. "We did our best to trace it but lost the lead after the twentieth proxy. That line has been prepared ages ago, so they must be serious about it."

"So we have confirmed it, Nii-san?"

"Yes, and it's time to get to work. The evacuation of the Belkan Area is already underway, so we will make it with time to spare. Carim is pulling every available knight back to the headquarters, and I will be ordering the fleet to gather presently. Have you finalized your combat plans?"

"Not yet," Teana admitted guiltily.

"Well, better get to it, then. You haven't got much time."

* * *

_Nanoha-mama is dead. Gone away. Disappeared. Left this world. Her stern but kind eyes will never shine on me again. No matter how I put it, my mind refuses to comprehend this fact._

_Nanoha-mama is dead. She has been dead for three years. Somewhere deep inside my mind, the not-me whose memories I don't want to accept stirs. She knows very well what death means, and she offers solace._

_Nanoha-mama is dead._

_Aunt Hayate explains to me what happened three years ago as we make our way through the deserted corridors of the Cradle, hoping that she has abandoned pursuit. Hayate explains how I was created by a mad scientist, trapped here on the Saint's Cradle, and how Nanoha-mama fought me in order to free me from under his control. Aunt Hayate and her own children, Vita and Reinforce Zwei, were also aboard the Cradle at the time. I slowly begin to remember those parts._

_Then the Cradle went berserk. Without warning, invisible force fields separated me from the rest of the group and then crushed the others. Exhausted and suffering from the AMF effects, the mages had no way of defending themselves. Vita died first, then Hayate, then Nanoha-mama. I do not remember any of this. I do not remember watching my mother being crushed to death, and I am pretty sure I know why my brain won't let me._

_But Aunt Hayate continued to exist. In her last moments, with a pure effort of will, she cast out her Linker Core and dispersed it. What she did wasn't magic—it was a miracle. Her Linker Core, once part of the Book of Darkness, found a way to latch onto the soul of the ancient Belkan starship. It took Hayate three years to collect enough of her own debris to manifest herself visibly to me._

_She watched me from the darkness all this time, though, as I was tortured and had my identity erased again and again, in an attempt to turn me into something I was not. An endless cycle of denial, pain, and oblivion._

_"You are really strong, Vivio," Hayate tells me proudly. "Your mamas would be so proud you."_

_We hide in an empty room very much like the one where I awoke after the last memory wipe. There are a lot of empty rooms on the Cradle. Neither of us knows their purpose._

_As I sit down on the floor to rest, the lights around us dim and I realize with a sinking feeling that she has finally found us. I jump to my feet again and look around._

_"Well, well, Your Majesty quite enjoys playing hide-and-seek," the voice I hate comes from behind me._

_I spin around at stare at her form. She looks like a little girl, perhaps nine years old, with golden eyes and long, flowing blonde hair that falls down her back. She is dressed in fancy garments of golden and dark purple that look heavy but don't seem to restrict her movement. She floats a little above the ground, just like Aunt Hayate, and I realize that they are made of the same material: pure magic._

_"And the anomaly," she turns to Hayate, who eyes her warily. "I've been aware of you for much longer than you think."_

_She extends her right hand towards Hayate._

_"Don't touch her!" I scream, and she freezes. "If you do anything to hurt her, I swear you'll regret it!"_

_"As you wish, Your Majesty," she chuckles after a pause, lowering her hand. "The anomaly poses no threat, just a minor nuisance. I came to clean it up, but since you have grown so attached to your toy..."_

_I feel something touch my left arm. Glancing back, I see Aunt Hayate half-hiding behind me. Her face remains calm but I know she is afraid of her._

_"What are you?" I inquire._

_"I am the Cradle," she confirms my suspicions with a smile._

_"What do you want from me?"_

_"Power," her smile disappears. "Power to direct my own course."_

_"But why do you need me for that?"_

_"I don't need you, silly girl. I need what's inside your stupid little brain—the memories of the King That Is, ones that you refuse to accept. Once I have them, I'll have no use of you anymore."_

_"So you'll kill her like you killed me?" Hayate asks quietly._

_"I have no need for obnoxious little girls," the Cradle smiles again. "But I will make sure she stays dead, anomaly."_

_I shudder._

_"I will never give in to you."_

_"Yes, indeed, you've proven most obstinate in denying me these last three years. But it soon will not matter anymore."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because the King That Was will bring me the Crown," her happy smile makes me extremely uncomfortable. "And if you refuse it, I will find another head to wear it."_

* * *

The _Claudia_ was buzzing like a huge beehive. The anticipation of a decisive battle put everyone on their toes, from the captain to the last midshipman. In all the fuss, Teana found that she wasn't needed anywhere in particular. After Commander Harlaown finished her briefing, there were still a couple of hours before they reached the Mid, so Teana gave in to Subaru's begging puppy eyes and let Ginga-san whisk her away in an unknown direction. Excluding the extended Harlaown family, she didn't have anyone else to turn to on the entire ship, so there she was, wandering the corridors and counting minutes until deployment.

As she swept past an observation deck, a figure disturbing in its familiarity caught her eye. A tall man in brown uniform was standing alone with his back turned to her, looking through the thick glass at the stars outside.

"Excuse me," Teana approached him carefully.

"Yes, brave Major?" Dr. Jail Scaglietti turned around with that unbearably smug grin on his lips.

"How..." Teana inhaled sharply. "How the hell did you get out?"

"Oh, that was easy, Major," Scaglietti chuckled. "Revered Sister Schach chose to relieve the knights who guarded me, and your own troops' discipline is, I am afraid to say, incomparable to the one conferred by faith..."

Teana pointed her gun at him.

"I don't know exactly how you pulled it off but you are going back now."

"Oh please, Major."

With a never-fading grin, the Doctor made a step towards her. Teana's finger tightened on the trigger. He took another step.

"Restrict Lock!" she yelled as she released the spell.

Eight wheels of bright orange energy appeared out of thin air and closed upon her wrists, elbows, ankles, and knees.

"Cross Mirage, release lock!"

Nothing happened. The Device stayed inert in her immobile hand. She tried struggling or gathering some mana for a counter, but Nanoha-san's favorite binding spell was meant to restrain beings much stronger than her.

And as she leveled her eyes at Scaglietti, she understood.

"You... tampered with my Device."

"Indeed, brave Major," Scaglietti reached out for her gun, tapping it lightly with his finger to summon a diagnostics screen.

"Don't touch it!" she yelled, but he ignored her, sifting through the data he pulled off Cross Mirage's memory.

Teana forced herself to calm down.

"I had Shari examine it earlier."

"Ms. Finieno is a talented Meister, Major," the Doctor replied absentmindedly, "but as much as the Bureau dislikes admitting it, I am still the father of the modern Device technology."

"What exactly are you looking for in there?"

"Isn't it obvious? I need to get off this ship. Last time I got involved in a battle for Mid-Childa, it didn't go well for my health..."

"And what will you do once you're free?"

"Probably break out those silly girls still loyal to me and go off the grid until your Bureau forgets about me."

"I will not forget this, Doctor."

Scaglietti finally let go of her Device and flashed a broad grin at Teana as he stepped back.

"I am sure it will be every bit as fun as it was years ago with Testarossa. Have a nice life, Enforcer."

As he turned around and walked away, Teana hoped badly that the Restrict Lock would wear out sooner than it'd take someone to find her. She had no idea how she was going to explain what had just transpired.


	13. Tension and Fire

"Dimensional warp detected, Captain!"

Chrono rose up and walked towards the edge of _Claudia_ 's bridge. Two dozens of eyes looked up to him, waiting for an order. He couldn't see but he knew that at that moment, the entire Dimensional Fleet that gathered in Mid-Childa's orbit was waiting for that particular order. He inhaled deeply and eyed the broadcast button for a few long seconds. Then he turned and sat back down, watching the golden bulk of the Saint's Cradle warp out and dive into the atmosphere, completely disregarding the Bureau warships around it. How many times now had he seen it arrive and was forced to let it go?

"Descent trajectory calculated, Captain! It's heading for the Northern Mid!"

"As expected. To all ships: cut off the Cradle's ascent path. Do not fire unless it attempts to leave the atmosphere."

He turned to a smaller communication screen on his right, where Major Gaiz's eyes stared at him in tense anticipation.

"It's all yours, Major."

* * *

"Yes, Sir!"

Major Gaiz looked around the Einherial control room. Every pair of eyes was directed at her. She could feel one more presence in the room, however. After all these years, her father had been proven right.

"The Cradle is descending, officers," she said to them. "Commence firing as soon as it is within range."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

"Telemetry data from the Fleet coming in, Major!"

"Cross-reference with Scaglietti's data."

"Done!"

"What can we hit from here?"

"The AMF generator and the main engine."

"Aim for both."

"Affirmative!"

A few minutes of silent tension followed, interrupted only by brief updates on the Cradle's position.

"The Cradle is within optimal range!"

Auris rose up.

"Fire!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

The entire facility trembled as the massive cannon outside discharged a colossal energy pulse towards the descending warship. One second, two seconds, three seconds, Auris counted in her head, four seconds...

"We have a hit, Major! But... the damage is minimal. The AMF has dissipated the projectile..."

That was to be expected, Auris thought dully, but didn't let it show:

"Charge and fire again! We are taking that thing down today!"

* * *

_Aunt Hayate tells me the Cradle has engaged the Bureau in a space battle. I don't ask her how she knows but I don't question her. I have better things to do. I am sick of being useless. Fate-mama is out there, fighting. I cannot let the Cradle kill my other mama. So I have to help mama destroy the Cradle._

_Aunt Hayate shows me the way to the lower decks. We hide our approach, but it seems she is too preoccupied with the battle to track our movement. The lower decks are mostly empty, only sparsely patrolled by quadruped robots with sickles for arms. They back away at the sight of me._

_We make our way to a large chamber where the cooling control systems for the main AMF generator are situated. I try to make sense of the controls but to no avail. They don't respond to Hayate's touch at all. So I simply destroy them._

_Punching the steel control box feels good, like punching the Cradle itself in the gut. I long for this sensation. Even with my hands bare, the metal tears and crumbles. It dawns on me how strong this body really is. I begin to rip out cables from the walls and the floor. I am dimly aware that the voltage in them would kill a regular person but my body shrugs it off._

_Finally, I hear a deep rumble somewhere in the depths of the ship and the room shakes. I stop and look around myself. The chamber looks as if something exploded here. Aunt Hayate floats over the debris with an amused look on her face. I grin back at her._

_Just then, another presence joins us._

_"Just what do you think you are doing, silly girl?!" The familiar revolting voice inquires. Aunt Hayate quickly hides behind me again._

_"Is that the proper way to address your king?" I glower at the figure in gold and purple._

_"No," she replies after a pause. "I am sorry, Your Majesty. May I inquire what you hope to achieve by your current actions?"_

_"Why, I merely destroyed your AMF generators."_

_"You make my task of defending you ever more difficult, Your Majesty," the Cradle says sadly._

_I don't buy that but before I can reply, a wave of searing heat washes over the entire room sending me flying into the metal wall._

* * *

"The Einherial just scored a direct hit, Admiral!"

Chrono peered at the data.

"Did they disable the AMF shields?"

"Yes! Wait... it seems like the AMF shields were dropped moments before impact!"

Chrono smiled. They had an ally inside the ship. A small but powerful ally.

"Another hit, Admiral! The Cradle is almost outside of Einherial's reach!"

"What did they get?"

"Seems like the main engine."

The Admiral's smile grew wider. Major Gaiz's tired face appeared on the communications screen to his right:

"The Cradle is outside of our reach now, Admiral. I hope we managed to do some damage."

"Good job, Major. It's not escaping from us now."

"It was too close, Admiral. We almost didn't make it."

"The battle has just begun, Major. Stay put."

"Aye, Sir. Gaiz out."

Chrono turned to the bridge.

"Status report."

"The Cradle is slowing down. It's almost over the Grand Cathedral Plaza. It's deploying Gadgets! Saint Olivie, I read thousands of signatures!"

"Looks like it's going all out," Chrono grinned. "Ground teams, are you reading this?"

"Aye, Sir," an elderly face he recognized to belong to Lt. Nakajima's father appeared on his left, among a dozen other commanding officers on the ground.

"Do not engage the Gadgets unless they attempt to breach the established perimeter, and wait for my orders."

"Yes, Sir."

"Knight Carim?"

Carim's face appeared on the right.

"Yes, Chrono?"

"How are things at the hospital?"

"All quiet right now. My knights are on the walls and patrolling the interior. Nothing will get into the wards."

"You are in the middle of the war zone. Take care of yourself."

"Thank you, I will. Gracia out."

"Fate?"

Fate's face appeared where Carim's just was.

"Nii-san."

"The Cradle has arrived. It's time to launch."

"Copy that. Forward StarS is moving out."

* * *

The StarS team was lined up in the transporter room, ready for deployment. Fate walked in front of the line one last time, looking at their faces. For the first time in three years she led others into battle—she tried not to worry, telling herself how well-trained these kids were.

"You all know our mission, so let's do our best," Fate smiled. "Let's go over our roles one last time."

"Aye, Ma'am!" five young voices confirmed in a chorus.

"StarS 02," Ginga was calm and focused. "Front assault and secondary command of the squad."

"StarS 03," Fate knew that Subaru was a little nervous but the girl did nothing to show it. "Front assault."

"StarS 04," Erio smiled back at her. "Flank defense and air superiority."

"StarS 05," Teana almost missed her mark before hastily reporting: "Long range bombardment and on-site coordination."

"StarS 06," Caro threw a curious glance at Teana. Friedrich was flapping his tiny wings next to her. "General support and secondary long range capability."

"StarS 01," Fate finished. "Primary command, front assault, and air superiority. Alright, everyone, get ready for transport. Teana, a moment, if you please."

As the others left, Fate turned to Teana.

"You seemed distracted during the briefing."

"It's... a personal issue, Fate-san," Teana avoided her gaze. "It will not affect my combat performance."

"I hope you are right," Fate sighed. "Because we don't have time to deal with it anymore."

"Yes, Ma'am."

The transporter took the six of them straight into the sick of things. Forward StarS found themselves on a provisional transporter pad in the middle of a small square surrounded by three story-high empty buildings. The street leading north was barricaded off, and far beyond it, Fate could see the majestic towers of the Grand Cathedral and the bulk of the Saint's Cradle floating ominously in the sky. Men and women in brown uniforms were scuffling along the street. Fate spotted a grey-haired man with a Major's cord ordering troops into a building, and hurried towards him.

"Commander Harlaown of the Dimension Navy," she saluted the man. "What's the situation here, Major?"

"Hello, Fate," the man turned around and smiled, and she recognized Subaru and Ginga's father. "The situation is stable but we haven't really traded blows yet. We've established a perimeter, and the Gadgets are digging in across the no man's land. I think they have the same orders as us: we don't let them out, they don't let us in."

"Well, we'll see how good they are at it," Subaru grinned. Fate didn't notice when she came up.

"Be careful, Subaru," Genya asked very seriously.

"Yes, Dad," Subaru looked down. "You too."

"Where can we get across to the no man's land, Major?" Fate inquired.

"There's a diner just one block to the east that has two exits. We had it fortified but not closed off, so you can use it to approach undetected."

"Alright. We'll be off, then."

"Good luck and godspeed, Commander."

"Thank you, Major."

They found the diner just as Genya described. Another familiar face greeted them inside—a tiny silver-haired girl with a patch across her eye. Without a word, Cinque guided them to the back exit and saluted them off as they entered the deserted street beyond.

The air outside was tense enough to cut it with a knife. On their left, the barricades towered ominously, and Fate could see strain on the faces of Ground Troops upon them. To their right, about a hundred meters along the street a literal metal swarm of Gadgets was crawling, their sickles glistening wickedly in the morning sun. Fate had never seen so many of them at once; she wasn't even aware that there were so many on the Cradle in the first place. The air was filled with the faint clicking of the Gadgets' feet upon the stone pavement of the street.

"StarS, assume formation," she ordered.

Subaru and Ginga glanced at each other shortly and nodded. The next moment, the air around them became electrified as their eyes turned furious gold. Caro whispered a spell and Friedrich's tiny form expanded into that of an adult dragon, taking off with a predatory cry. Erio leapt onto Friedrich's back so fast, she was pretty sure nobody else could track his movement. Teana uttered a spell, and a few dozen of floating orange orbs surrounded her. Caro extended her hand towards the orbs and whispered an enchantment, boosting them. Fate knew that each of these tiny orbs now packed the punch of a small magical cannon.

" _Claudia_ , this is StarS 01: Forward StarS is engaging the Gadgets. Target is Grand Cathedral Plaza."

"StarS 01, this is _Claudia_ , copy that. You're cleared to engage the enemy."

"Shari?"

"Good luck down there, Fate."

Fate could almost see Shari's smile. Gripping Bardiche tighter, she pointed him towards the Gadget swarm and ordered:

"Forward StarS, engage."


	14. Fire and Pursuit

Fate found herself unemployed. The young Forwards whom Nanoha and Vita trained fell into step so naturally, they didn't even need her orders. Like an eye of the storm, she simply walked forward at a brisk pace, as the Gadgets exploded before her, their metal screeches echoing between the walls of empty buildings. Down the street, the colossal shadows of the Cradle and the Grand Cathedral loomed.

The Nakajima sisters led the charge, cleaving a path for the rest of the team. When they fought side by side, one would be forgiven for thinking they were the same person in two bodies. Teana walked a few steps behind them, her ominous orange orbs still floating around her. Any Gadgets that managed to slip past Ginga and Subaru were met with a blast from Cross Mirage or an orange orb detaching itself from its orbit. A few times, Fate wondered how Teana seemed to aim in three directions at once. Behind her, Caro's quiet but uninterrupted chanting constantly renewed the protective spells and boosts on the front attackers. Above them, Friedrich's predatory shadow circled in a wide arc, as Erio picked off the Gadgets that tried to climb up onto the rooftops.

At last, there was something for her to do, too. Several dozens of Gadgets managed to sneak onto the roofs from both sides of the street and began bombarding them from above, ignoring Erio and Friedrich's fire.

"Caro, barrier!" She ordered without turning. A second later, a pink dome large enough to cover their group sprung up above them. The technique was flawless but Fate knew it wasn't nearly strong enough to withstand continuous bombardment. Lifting Bardiche up, she infused a bit of her own mana into it, watching the pink flare up with golden veins. The Gadgets' projectiles smashed helplessly against it.

"It's beautiful, Mom!" Caro quipped behind her.

"Thank you," Fate smiled and pointed towards the Cathedral. "Double time!"

As the Forwards broke into a trot, she helped Caro carry the barrier above them. It was when they entered the Cradle's massive shadow that she felt the dimensional disturbance and then, almost immediately, Signum's presence.

"The Knights are warping in on the Plaza," she called out loud enough to be heard over the explosions caused by the Nakajimas. "We must get there before they move!"

"Aye, Ma'am!" was the reply, as the Forwards renewed their assault.

But with more and more Gadgets pouring into the street, they still weren't fast enough. Dashing past Teana and between Subaru and Ginga, Fate took the lead of the charge, and within another minute, the buildings around them gave way to the massive open space of the Grand Cathedral Plaza.

The entirely of that space was filled with Gadgets, and all of them were taking aim at them. Before they fired, however, Fate managed to discern a small island in the sea of Gadgets—dead center of the Plaza, there was a patch of free space where three familiar figures, pink, green, and blue, were standing, utterly ignored by the drones.

A massive hail of the Gadgets' magical bolts came at them like a wall of yellow light. Behind her, the Forwards gasped as Caro's shield shattered. None of them got their shields up in time, Fate realized. She tried to extend hers to cover them...

But the Gadgets' shots never connected with her shield, impacting instead on a vast circle of orange light that sprung up before them just a split second after Fate's.

"Who..." The surprise in Teana's voice reflected the bewilderment of every Forward.

"A friend!" Fate shouted. She didn't need to look to know who came to her aid again. And as much as she wanted to ask the masked woman a thousand things, she had more pressing concerns. "Back into the street! We're too exposed!"

As they retreated, the masked woman's shield covered the entire mouth of the street, giving them a moment of respite. Fate could hear her grunting a few times when another barrage impacted, but otherwise, she didn't utter a word. Fate peered through the shield across the Plaza and saw a beam of light extend from the bottom of the Cradle to the small patch where the Knights were standing. It pulled them up through the air into the bowels of the warship. Signum turned their way and saluted them with Laevatein—before tossing its sheath aside to be lost in the sea of Gadgets. Even at this distance, Fate could see the silvery gleam of the Saint Kings' Crown on her head.

Fate considered her options. If she took off now, she would be able to intercept the Knights just before they reached the entrance. She looked behind her. Ginga and Subaru were catching their breaths, while Teana and Caro peered intently at her. She could not leave them behind, she realized. She turned towards the Plaza again to watch the three Knights disappear inside of the Cradle, as the beam went out.

"StarS, what's your status?" Shari's face appeared on her left.

" _Claudia_ , we've reached the Plaza but we are pinned down. The Knights have entered the Cradle and they still have the Crown. We could not catch up and are awaiting further orders."

"Roger. There's been a change of plans, Fate: about a minute ago, the Gadgets have started an assault on all fronts. The knights at the Saint King Hospital are being overrun..."

Fate felt something cold weigh down on her chest.

"Understood. What are our orders?"

"We need someone to reinforce the Hospital, and StarS is the only unit that can make it in..."

"Abort that order, StarS," Chrono's face sprung up on her right. "Your orders are to gain entrance into the Cradle and to continue pursuit of the Knights at any cost."

"But Sir, the Hospital..." Shari interjected.

"Easy there, Corporal. _I_ will reinforce their position. Harlaown out."

"That man!" Shari fumed. "Well, you have your orders, StarS. _Claudia_ out."

Fate looked around. The Gadgets were still bombarding their position but the masked woman's shield held up. The Forwards were ready for action—she just needed to figure out a way to get them all onto the Cradle. She looked up at the vast underbelly of the floating starship.

"Fate-san," Teana spoke up. She was also staring up. "Can you see the holes left by the Einherial? If we enter through one of them, we will probably end up in an engine compartment but..."

"Good thinking!" Fate's spirits went up. "Ginga, Subaru, take Teana and Caro and follow me. You," she turned to the masked woman, "thank you for everything you've done for me, but can you hold them off for just a little bit longer?"

Without turning her head, the woman nodded, propping up her shield with the free hand. Teana didn't bat an eyelash when Subaru picked her up, shifting into a comfortable position with practiced ease. Caro squirmed awkwardly and blushed as Ginga did the same with her, but their size difference made up for her clumsiness.

"StarS, move out!"

Twin Wing Roads launched towards the bulk of the Cradle in an intertwined spiral. Fate took off after them, catching up with Friedrich and Erio, as Ginga and Subaru rapidly ascended on their roller blades. It was just a couple hundred meters upwards, but the Gadgets already shifted their aim, and it was now up to her and Erio to defend the others.

As she looked down, the masked woman was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Almost as soon as the transporter rings disappeared, Chrono found himself face to face with a Gadget Drone. Dodging the deadly swing of its sickle arms, he launched into the air, blasting it from above. From this vantage point, he could observe the Hospital knights' position—and it didn't look good at all.

"Chrono, over here!"

Sister Schach Nouera's face was covered in dirt and blood as she waved at him frantically with her good hand from behind a circular barricade on the lawn just inside what was once the Saint King Hospital southern wall. The wall was now a pile of rubble, as waves of Gadget Drones crawled over it, trampling a few bodies lying motionless among the stones and dust. The Gadgets were pouring in, and Church's snipers behind the barricades just didn't have enough firepower to halt them.

With a short dash, he landed next to the nun.

"What's your status, Schach?"

"We've lost the outer wall," her voice was raw. "About fifty knights dead or wounded along the entire perimeter. The rest are spread across five emplacements left and right from here. The drones seem to ignore us for the moment, but if they reach the hospital..."

"Sister Schach!" A panicking face appeared on a screen next to Schach. "Firebase Emil is overrun!"

"Hold your position, Heinrich!" Her fists clenched so hard, Chrono could hear the bones crunching, but the screen flickered off before she finished speaking. She turned to him, her face pale, and said in a very even voice: "Chrono, please protect the hospital."

He paused, looking at her.

"Please... just go," Schach pleaded, looking away.

"We're saved! Thank you, Sister!" The same knight's face appeared again, only this time it was almost exalted.

Both commanders stared at him in confusion.

"What's going on, Heinrich?"

"The mage you sent, she erected a barrier... Firebase Emil is holding!"

"But I didn't..." The nun looked at Chrono in bewilderment.

"Just concentrate on the matters at hand, Schach. I have an idea who that 'she' might be..." He chuckled. "Now, if you'd excuse me, I have a hospital to save."

He took to the air, leaving her to shout orders below. From above, he had a clear view of the battlefield and the rest was simple math. Durandal shuddered lightly as a wall of ice rose just behind the ruins of the hospital wall, freezing any Gadgets that touched it on the spot. S2U was left to deal with the ones that got through.

"Stinger Blade Execution Shift!" He didn't have time to pick them off one by one.

The Gadgets tried to run and hide as the energy blades filled the air. His Device did most of the aiming for him, so he only had to snipe a few stragglers that managed to reach the trees near the closest ward. The cheering roar from the knights' encampments down below was music to his ears.

A glimpse of red caught his eye on the far right. A lone female figure was hovering over the ice wall, looking at the Gadgets swarming below. She never saw him coming.

"Struggle Bind!"

As he flew closer, the mystery woman's mask gave way to a familiar face.

"Ferret Boy. Figured that it would you."

"Well, you got me, Big Man," Yuuno scowled at him, trying to break the binds.

"Never would have guessed that you looked so hot in drag."

"Knock yourself out," he gave up on struggling. "Will you let me go now or what?"

"One question," Chrono released the bind. "Why?"

The Chief Librarian of the Infinity Library looked away.

"Arf," he uttered at last. "I should have been there that day."

"I... OK, but what about the disguise?"

"I didn't want Fate to know. Are you going to tell her?"

"No. But you should... eventually."

Yuuno nodded slowly.

* * *

The breach in the Cradle's hull was tens of meters across. A massive hole in the belly of the spaceship cut deep into several darkened compartments to what must have been its AMF generators. Peering inside, Fate could see twisted metal and sparkling cables but nothing moved. She turned towards her team.

Two Wing Roads, blue and purple, rose up from the ground far below them. Subaru, Teana, Ginga and Caro stood upon them, awaiting her orders. Friedrich flapped his wings a bit to the side, with Erio still mounting him, also patiently waiting.

"This is it, kids," Fate said softly. "Erio, Friedrich, and Caro are with Ginga-san. Subaru and Teana, with me. Ginga-san... please return all of my children to me, safe and sound."

"I will, Ma'am," Ginga promised. "Can I have a moment with Subaru, Commander?"

"Yes," Fate was surprised.

Ginga hastily removed the Revolver Knuckle from her left hand and handed it to her sister, who grasped it almost reflexively and stared at her in bewilderment.

"Remember our promise, Subaru? You'll need it more than I today."

"Gin-nee..."

"Go, Subaru. Make me and Mom proud. Make Nanoha-san proud."


	15. Pursuit and Struggle

They caught up with the Knights in a nondescript corridor somewhere in the lower bowels of the Cradle. They were running so fast, Teana had lost all sense of direction, but Commander Harlaown led them with an unerring confidence, as if guided by instinct. As far as Teana could recall the blueprints, they were moving in the general direction of the reactor core.

Two figures stepped toward them at a junction of two passageways. The one on the left was a blonde woman wearing a long celadon dress and a rueful smile. On the right stood a large man clad in blue, with wolf ears protruding from under the wild white hair.

"Shamal, Zafira," Fate greeted them, coming to a halt a few steps before from them. "You cannot stop us, so please step out of our way."

"Indeed, we cannot stop you, Fate," Shamal smiled sadly. "But we can help Signum's odds a little by delaying your companions."

"What makes you think I'll let you?" Fate asked as she conjured Bardiche's golden blade.

"You will have to," Shamal looked at her with compassion. "Signum is already near the reactor core. She will not wait much longer."

Fate's face paled, as she turned her companions:

"I have to catch up with her... Please restrain these two and then join me as fast as you can. And try not to get hurt—that's an order."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

The Knights let the golden flash speed past them unimpeded. Shamal simply raised her hand to her mouth and whisper something softly to one of the four blue-green rings she wore. Teana had never seen Klarwind do anything but heal, but she was acutely aware that it was still a Belkan Armed Device, no less dangerous than Signum's sword or Vice-Captain Vita's hammer. As she leveled her gun at Shamal, she glimpsed Zafira and Subaru assuming combat stances opposite of each other. By the subtle electric cracking in the air, she knew that Subaru had gone straight into full combat mode.

"Knights Shamal and Zafira," Teana cleared her throat. "This is your last chance to surrender."

"You have always been so by-the-book, Teana," Shamal shook her head sadly. "Even when you know it is pointless... Shall we begin?"

* * *

Teana lost sight of Subaru and Zafira almost immediately, more concerned with evading and shooting down the hale of small homing green lights that just kept coming. She tried to recall what she knew about Shamal's fighting style but realized to her dismay that she had never observed the ex-medical officer in battle.

"Your defensive technique is impressive," Shamal's voice commended her in her head. "Nanoha taught you well."

Teana didn't bother to answer. A sinking feeling was settling in inside her that she was hopelessly outmatched. The Belkan healer proved to be a magical powerhouse worthy of her knightly title. To have any chance against her, she had to gain some distance and come up with a plan. So she ran—away from the approaching light footsteps and deeper into the maze of corridors and intersections.

The hale of green bolts drained and stopped, giving her a moment of respite. Slowing down for a moment, she launched a pair of Area Searches to get a feel for her surroundings. As they prowled the corridors, she stilled her breath and listened carefully. Somewhere to her right, low, metallic rumble was shaking the structure, punctuated by occasional explosions. It seemed that Subaru and Zafira were still trading blows, as well. She considered contacting her partner but decided against distracting her. Then, the sound of light footsteps approached her from the left. She ran again.

A silent game of cat and mouse ensued. Teana kept herself on the move, searching frantically for her opponent who seemed to have disappeared. Within a few minutes the layout of the nearby corridors was burned into her brain. Twice, she managed to avoid Shamal's own Area Search by softly redirecting it away. Once, she even believed to know where Shamal was but when her Area Searches reached that intersection, it was empty.

"You impress me again, Teana," Shamal's voice entered her head once more. "Simultaneous Area Searches is a brilliant tactic against a hidden opponent."

Teana just reached another intersection when she spotted a ball of celadon light heading towards her and gently redirected it.

"But you see, Teana, you weren't the only one who came up with that plan. I am ambidextrous, too, you know..."

Cold sweat covered her skin as she came to a grinding halt, looking around in panic. Dismissing her Area Searches, she summoned as many Fake Silhouettes as she could and dashed for cover.

Then a massive blast of green light slammed her hard from behind and onto the floor.

* * *

Zafira's defense was impeccable. No matter which technique Subaru tried, she found no opening whatsoever. Even faced with the combined might of both Revolver Knuckles, the wolf man deflected her blows with practiced ease, occasionally stepping back—and luring her further and further away from Tea.

The thought disrupted her concentration for a split second, and Zafira exploited it with a brutal right hook, sending her crashing into a corridor wall. He watched calmly as she staggered back onto her feet, spitting out blood, and assumed the fighting stance again. Her body was still fully operational but she knew she couldn't miss another blow like that. She returned the wolf man's gaze belligerently.

"Do you know why you are going lose, Zafira-san?" she asked.

His eyebrows rose questioningly.

"Because you fight for death, and I fight for life," she beamed a smile at him, edging closer.

Zafira raised his eyebrows even higher and shifted his balance slightly.

"This revenge you knights plan is nothing more than an elaborate suicide scheme... you three are just selfish brats, wallowing in self-pity over the death of your master." She was surprised how angry her own words made her feel.

"Those are some bold words from a girl who knows nothing about death," Zafira's ears twitched angrily, as well.

"I know just enough about death! I faced it," Subaru spat out. "And my fight is not for some stupid notion of honor! I fight for the lives of my friends who are on the Cradle, for my father and sisters who are fighting down below, and for hundreds of others now in danger because of your evil scheme!"

"When honor is all you have left, girl, that's all you can fight for," Zafira's face darkened even more.

Subaru sensed the rage wash over her. She had only felt so angry once before in her life.

"Enough of your depressing talk!" she yelled, charging forward.

A sudden flurry of punches forced Zafira's back against the wall. It was then that she hit him with her Inherent Skill. Zafira put up a Panzerschild in time, but as she pumped more and more mana into her attack, it shattered. With a motion almost too fast to see, he crossed his arms in front of him, letting his gauntlets take the blow. For a moment, her attack lost momentum, but, spinning up Ginga's Knuckle on her left hand with a roar, she punched Zafira's armored forearms again—right next to where her Oscillating Breaker had connected.

The Belkan steel cracked and fell apart, as Zafira was slammed hard into the wall behind him and slid onto the floor. Subaru dropped down next to his body, panting and sweating. Checking his vital signs, she wondered how she was going to find Tea.

* * *

The long corridor took Fate all the way to the reactor room. It was a massive spherical chamber with enough space to host an air show, yet it was dominated by a single object—a colossal red crystal that was the Cradle's main reactor. A catwalk broad enough to walk in pairs ran the entire perimeter of the room.

She found Signum floating just above the tip of the reactor, dead center of the room. She was already in Unison, Laevatein drawn in her hand and Kaiserkrone on her head. Fate flew closer.

"We met again, after all," she tried to smile.

"For the last time," Signum nodded sadly.

"It's not too late," Fate pleaded. "Come with me, the Bureau will help you."

"It is," Signum shook her head. "I cannot leave this room anymore. I am now feeding off residual mana from the reactor—if I leave now, I will simply disappear."

Fate bit her lip, studying Signum's beautiful but already so distant face.

"You really believe it," she felt a cold touch of despair inside her chest.

Signum nodded without uttering a word.

"Well, I don't!" Fate's yell echoed through the massive chamber. "Bardiche, Sonic Overdrive!"

"Riot Zanber," her Device confirmed calmly, as it split in two.

"I will take you down and bring you with me," she leveled an energy blade at Signum. "Whether you like it or not."

Signum raised her sword, too.

"That form... Fate, please... I cannot hold back now—I will strike with full force," she paused. "If I hit you, you will die."

"If you don't want that, give up and let me help you."

"I cannot," Signum shook her head.

"Then I will take my chances."

Fate charged.

* * *

_Aunt Hayate is extremely agitated. As we make our way towards the reactor core, she keeps going on about the boarding party._

_"My knights must be among them, I can just feel it. But there must be some Bureau mages, as well..."_

_"But why the reactor core?" I ask._

_"I am afraid they want to blow us up," Hayate's face darkens. "I came up with the same plan three years ago."_

_"They... don't know we're here?"_

_"I'm afraid not. To them, the Cradle is just a dangerous enemy..."_

_A figure of golden and purple suddenly materializes in the middle of a corridor, blocking our path._

_"That's far enough!" The Cradle tells us, glaring menacingly. "You will not interfere until I have the Crown."_

_"I order you to let us through!" I say quickly._

_"I am not programmed to comply with orders that can place a royal family member in danger," the Cradle smiles sweetly._

_"But you're not authorized to actually stop me," I take a wild guess and make a few steps towards her._

_"True," the girl nods. "But if you force my hand, I will have no choice but to assess the anomaly as a threat to your recovery and terminate it."_

_"I told you that you cannot touch her!"_

_"You did, but your recovery takes precedence over such orders."_

_I look at Hayate helplessly but she smiles at me._

_"It's OK, Vivio. I am not entirely defenseless anymore."_

_"The only reason you still exist, anomaly, is Her Majesty's strange benevolence. But it will no longer help you."_

_"Then perhaps this will?"_

_Hayate beams a bright smile as a new figure steps out from behind her back. It is a small girl, no older than nine but she is wearing a blood red Barrier Jacket. A massive iron hammer rests on her shoulder._

_"Oi, chibi, whatever you're called!" The girl shouts at the Cradle. "No one threatens the Queen of the Night Sky when I'm around!"_

_"Vita-san!"_

_"Yo, Vivio," Vita grins at me._

_"Another anomaly?" The Cradle is not amused. "No, just an offshoot of the original one. Didn't expect you to self-replicate... And a combat module, too. How tiresome."_

_The Cradle extends her hand towards Vita, and I see trickles of mana stream out of the walls around us and into her palm._

_"Vivio, go!" Aunt Hayate orders me. "Find the Bureau party, tell them about the Cradle and the Crown. Tell them about me! Stop them from destroying the reactor!"_

_"But...!"_

_"Go! Vita and I will handle ourselves," she gives me a reassuring smile._

_I nod and break into a stride._

* * *

Her head still spinning, Teana picked herself off the floor and pushed ahead. Her Barrier Jacket took most of the blast but it was now tattered to shreds, and she didn't have time to mend it. Glancing over her shoulder, she found Shamal's Area Search hovering at a mockingly slow pace after her. She had to lose it fast, before the Belkan Knight gathered mana for another attack.

A memory came to her in a flash, and she quickly rattled off a few contingency spells, dismissing Cross Mirage's left gun. When she looked up again, she found herself before a sealed door—the last turn she took led to a dead end. She turned around slowly. The glowing celadon orb danced in the air a few steps behind her. She peered at it expectantly, and then it happened.

A chilling sensation spread across her chest, as if its insides were suddenly exposed to the outside air. Looking down, she saw a small portal open just under her breasts, pushing aside the remains of her Barrier Jacket. A slender hand wearing a pair of rings emerged from the portal, holding a tiny object emanating bright orange light.

My Linker Core, Teana thought almost calmly. How strange, I can barely feel it being gone.

Raising her free hand towards the portal, she placed it on its edge and uttered:

"Commence nullification of data link."

Shamal's hand jerked back—but not fast enough. The portal had already collapsed on her elbow. An agonizing scream echoed through the empty corridors, as the ball of celadon light fizzled out of existence. Even without her Area Searches, Teana knew where to look for her opponent.

She found Knight Shamal leaning on a wall at an empty corridor intersection, nursing her mangled right arm. Blood was still dripping onto the front of her dress, leaving ugly brown stains. Her hand looked like a steamroller drove over it.

"Well played, Tea," Shamal smiled, although tears of pain stood in the corners of her eyes. "I really didn't expect that."

Teana swallowed, forcing herself to look away from the minced flesh and protruding shards of bone.

"Shamal-san... please, come with me," she leveled Cross Mirage at her. "I don't want to hurt you anymore, and your arm... we must get you to a doctor."

"Oh, don't worry, I am a doctor myself." Shamal left hand covered the right one with green light. It helped a little. "More pressingly, how are you going to shoot me without your Linker Core?"

"My gun is modified to fire Orussian live ammo. I don't need mana to pull the trigger."

Shamal stared into her eyes for a moment and smiled again:

"You are bluffing. But I will come with you. It's not like I can fight anymore, either."

She took a step away from the wall and reeled almost immediately, so Teana rushed to support her. Up close, she suddenly realized that Shamal's skin had become translucent, with veins and vertebrae clearly visible through the flesh of her neck. Her face was gaunt, almost skeletal.

Before she could say anything, a portion of the wall next to them collapsed. As the dust settled, Teana saw Subaru emerge from the hole, carrying a large body on her back—Zafira's.

"Tea! I heard a scream, what..." Subaru gasped as she spotted Shamal's ghastly figure. "Shamal-san! What's happening to you?"

"Only what was to be expected," the serene smile looked particularly eerie on a half-skull face. "Is Zafira dead?"

"What? No! I just knocked him out."

"Oh, good, then we shall both see this through the end."

Subaru and Teana exchanged glances.

"We must get to the reactor core and help Fate-san," Subaru said.

"Can you contact her?"

"I tried but the communications are jammed. I can't contact Gin-nee, either."

"Then we're on our own. Shamal-san, please lean on me and help us find the way."

The knight silently nodded in agreement.

* * *

Signum was weakening. Fate could feel that with every blow they traded, Signum's response time grew a tiny bit longer. She must have exhausted her mana supply long ago, Fate realized, but Agito was feeding her hers instead. It caused Fate almost physical pain to attack her in that state, and she had to remind herself that it was the only way to bring Signum back to her senses. It wouldn't take long now, she assured herself.

"Mama!"

A sudden yell echoed through the chamber. It took Fate only a split second to look down onto the catwalk and catch a glimpse of a pair of mismatched eyes and a head full of blonde hair. But split second that was just enough for Laevatein's blade to hit her squarely in the stomach.

The flat edge of Laevatein's blade.

"You liar," Fate thought before blacking out.

* * *

_As if in slow motion, I watch my mama begin plummeting sideways. Cursing myself, I leap into the air and catch her just before she hits the wall. As we land on the catwalk, I frantically look for the wound but there is no blood. I check her breathing and let out a sigh of relief—my precious mama is alive._

_A flash of purple light comes from above, and almost immediately a scream:_

_"Signum, no!" A tiny Unison Device yells at the woman who fought mama._

_The woman raises her sword high above her head, its blade pointing straight down at the sharp point of the reactor crystal. Aunt Hayate's warnings about the boarding party flood my head._

_"Wait!" I call out._

_Signum—that was the knight's name—turns her head towards me. She recognizes me._

_"I am sorry," she whispers, as the point of her sword swings downward._


	16. Struggle and Atonement

"Halt, Knight Signum!" A painfully familiar voice pierced the air.

Signum had not heard it in three years, yet every night she longed for it. Her master's voice. Slowly she looked down—and there she stood on the edge of the catwalk, her beautiful mistress, Queen of the Night Sky, Hayate Yagami.

"What mockery are you, spirit?" Signum glared at the young woman in a small black dress with white shoulder puffs and golden armoring. The sight of a familiar white bonnet upon her light brown, almost beige hair was excruciating. "Be gone!"

"Is that a proper way to talk to your master, Signum?" The woman's face grew stern. "Put away your sword and come down at once."

"This is a trick," Signum shook her head. "My master is dead. You dare to take on her image, mockery?"

"I am not a trick, Signum." The figure below smiled so genuinely, it made her entire soul writhe in pain. She wanted to believe so badly—but she could not. "I came back to you."

The figure's hand rested on her chest and then extended towards her. Lying on her palm was a small star of blinding white light.

"The light of the Night Sky," Signum whispered and suddenly found it impossible to breathe in again.

Laevatein slipped from her fingers as her arms fell limp to her sides. She had barely noticed it as her sword cluttered away down the glistening red surface of the reactor. Wobbling, she floated towards her mistress, who still held her Linker Core up, like a guiding beacon in the night.

As she landed on the catwalk, her legs refused to hold. She fell onto her knees and dared not to look up.

"Hayate, I... I have done unforgivable things."

"Well, I'll have you tell me all about them and scold you later," Hayate said in Japanese with that familiar accent that made her heart ache. "But right now we have more pressing concerns."

"No, Hayate, you don't understand. I cannot be forgiven."

"Well, that's for me to decide, ain't it?"

She finally looked up. Her mistress was smiling at her. Signum felt strange moisture swell up in the corners of her eyes.

"Hayate... Why... why are you so good to me?"

"Because you are mine," her mistress replied simply. She placed her hand the top of her head, careful not to touch the Crown she still wore. "Now, return to the gentle knight I remember."

As she lifted her hand, Signum felt a new weight on her head—the one that she had almost forgotten. Gasping, she reached back and felt the mass of luscious hair she had cut off in penance three years ago. The last shiver of doubt left her mind.

"Rise, my knight!"

She stood up, looking down at her mistress' beautiful face and not getting enough of it.

"Where are Shamal and Zafira?" Hayate asked.

"They stayed back... to hold off pursuit."

"So they will probably catch up with us soon," her mistress beamed.

* * *

No amount of training could prepare Teana for what she saw as they entered the reactor room.

The first thing she noticed was Commander Harlaown's motionless body on the catwalk just to the right of them, held up by a young blonde woman with mismatched eyes and a strange blue-black Barrier Jacket—it wasn't until later that she had recognized Captain Nanoha's daughter. But at that moment, her gaze was drawn towards two figures on her left. One she recognized as Knight Signum and the other was...

"Commander Yagami!" she gaped.

She felt Shamal's body tense as she raised her head.

"Shamal!" Signum rushed to her fellow knight, supporting her from the other side. "What on earth... Hayate, we have to do something!"

"There is only one thing I can do," Hayate gave Shamal a sad look. "Shamal, do you recognize me?"

Shamal peered at her in disbelief and sighed.

"It is really Hayate, Shamal!" Signum said hastily. "She came back to us!"

"I believe you," Shamal's whisper was almost inaudible.

"Then come back to me, my knights," Hayate opened her arms to them.

Shamal sighed again, and then Teana felt her body fall limp against hers, as a dim celadon Linker Core floated from Shamal's chest into Hayate's palm, closely followed by a Zafira's blue one. Gently, Teana and Signum lowered the knight's dead body onto the floor. Next to them, Subaru silently put down the body of a great blue-white wolf. As they turned to Hayate, she pressed both Linker Cores to her chest. They were absorbed immediately.

"Commander Hayate, how..."

"I am sorry, girls," she said tiredly. "I don't have time to explain. Let's settle for 'it is a miracle' right now. We have to..."

But before she could finish, the wall above them burst open, and a dark crimson object was propelled through the breach, smashing hard into the red surface of the reactor.

"Heh, didn't I already trash this thing?" A small girl with a war hammer propped herself up on the reactor exterior. "Hayate, are you done here? I could use some help."

It was Vice-Captain Vita. Teana felt her brain short-circuit as it accepted beyond reasonable doubt that coming back from the dead was a trivial thing.

Meanwhile, another tiny girl floated through the hole in the wall. This one Teana was certain she didn't recognize. She had long blonde hair, large golden eyes and likewise golden and purple clothes. As she entered, she threw a look full of contempt around the room.

"What a zoo," she sighed. "But I guess I'll have to clean up the mess later. For now, I'd like to have the Crown."

She peered at Signum, who was still wearing the silvery band on her head.

"No," Hayate interrupted her. "If you want to take it by force, you'll have to fight all of us."

"Granted, that wouldn't be particularly hard," the girl scowled. "But still a hassle. What do you suggest, anomaly?"

Hayate turned to Signum.

"Signum, abdicate in my favor."

The knight's face revealed she was as dumbfounded by the order as everyone else.

"Abdicate? Hayate, I am not sure..."

"This girl called you 'the King That Was'. I don't know what that means but this may be our chance."

"Oh, alright," Signum looked around awkwardly, then raised her eyes up at the girl in gold and said: "I, Signum, abdicate all... my titles and... lands to Hayate Yagami, Queen of the Night Sky."

The girl scowled but said nothing as she shifted her gaze to Vivio.

"Now you, Vivio-chan," Hayate called out.

Nanoha's daughter gently put Commander Harlaown's head down onto the floor and stood up.

"I, Vivio Takamachi, clone and successor of Sankt Kaiser Olivie Sägebrecht, abdicate the throne and the crown of Belkan Empire to Hayate Yagami, Queen of the Night Sky!"

"Now, Signum, give me the Crown," Hayate ordered.

As everyone watched in utter silence, Signum walked towards her mistress, taking off the silvery band as she went, and placed it onto Hayate's head.

"I, Hayate Yagami, Queen of the Night Sky, accept your abdications and am henceforth Hayate I, Sankt Kaiser of the New Belkan Empire!"

"You think it's this easy, then?" The girl in gold let out a scornful laugh.

"Oh, but it is," Hayate assured her with a smile. "Now, come and surrender to me your power."

"Not happening," the girl glared at her. "Even with the Kaiserkrone on your head, you're nothing but an anomaly."

"An anomaly, you say?" Hayate was still smiling. "And how exactly are you different from me?"

The girl in gold recoiled and looked at her with what looked almost like fear.

"It was scary, wasn't it?" Hayate spoke again. "Being born in the middle of a battle with so many people trying to kill you? It's no wonder you defended yourself... We did almost kill you before you killed us, I can't deny that. And after that, all you wanted was for someone to be your helmsman and your guardian, to teach you about the world you've been born into, didn't you? But Vivio is just a child. She knows even less about this world than you do, and it would have never worked out. But I am different. I will be a good King and guardian to you, I promise."

"There's no way I'll accept you," the girl in gold whispered.

"You will," Hayate shook her head. "You are not the first lonely little girl I saved from herself."

Very slowly and timidly, the girl floated down to the floor and near Hayate. Teana sensed Signum tense up as she did.

"Will you be a good master to me?" The girl asked, looking up at Hayate's face.

"I will," Hayate nodded.

"I... don't know what to do," the girl said helplessly.

Hayate stepped forward, embracing her tightly, and whispered:

"Assuming direct control."

* * *

Chrono heard a wave of metallic thuds coming from the direction of the Grand Cathedral a few seconds before he saw the Gadget Drones beyond the hospital wall sink onto the pavement, as if someone suddenly pulled their plugs. A victorious cry erupted from the barricades, as the knights began pummeling away at the inert Gadgets.

"Hold your fire!" He ordered as he switched S2U to broadcast on all frequencies. "I repeat: All troops, hold your fire!"

Gradually, the firefight died off across the entire evacuated area and a tense silence set in over the city. The two giant projection screens appeared on each side of the Cradle. He recognized the face on them in an instant.

"To the Bureau troops currently in battle," the woman's voice boomed over the battlefield, "I am Hayate Yagami, Queen of the Night Sky, first Sankt Kaiser of the New Belkan Empire. On behalf of my realm, I hereby request a ceasefire to conduct peace negotiations with the Bureau and the Mid."

"Hayate?! Impossible!" Yuuno was staring up next to him. Behind them, the murmur of the knights grew louder.

Chrono took off into the air, rising above the buildings until he reached the altitude of the nearest screen.

"To the current commander of the Saint's Cradle, I am Admiral Chrono Harlaown of the Dimensional Navy and I speak with full authority of the Bureau High Command. Identify yourself, please."

"Chrono?" Hayate beamed from the screen. "I missed you!"

"Hayate... is that really you?" He felt torn apart.

"It is me, Chrono," Hayate replied simply. "I've come back to finish the job."

"How did... This is a miracle, isn't it?"

"Yes. If you remember, I made a career out of them," she continued smiling.

"You have," Chrono finally smiled back. "You spoke of a ceasefire?"

"Yes. Can you please tell your troops not to bombard my ship, so I can let Fate's team out?"

"How are they?"

"Roughed up, but alive, all of them."

"And your knights?"

"They are all dead," Hayate's face darkened. "I will return their bodies after I... said my goodbyes."

"I am sorry. But what about..."

"She is with them," she smiled again.

"Very well, I'll give the order."

* * *

The strange girl was gone in a flash of golden light. Commander Yagami was now alone, but her Barrier Jacket's colors changed to black, purple, and gold. For a few minutes, she just stood there with her eyes closed, as nobody dared to move.

When she finally opened her eyes, they shone gold, too.

"Well, at least nobody will be shooting at us anymore... Signum, will you come to me?"

The knight glanced around. Vita, still resting on the surface of the reactor, grinned and gave her thumbs up.

"Of course, mistress. But..."

"Yes?"

Signum called out:

"Agito!"

"Yes, master?" The tiny Unison Device floated into view.

"I am sorry, Agito... for everything," Signum looked down. "Will you forgive me... for being a terrible Lord?"

"W-What are you saying?!" Agito's face flushed with red. "You are the most wonderful Lord a Unison Device can wish for!"

"Thank you... But I am returning to my own master's service now, so you are free to leave me if you want. Because if you follow me... you may not be able to serve any other master again."

"S-Stupid Signum," Agito angrily swiped away the sudden tears. "How can I want to serve anyone but you?"

"So you will follow me?"

"Until the end of time!"

"Then come to me, Agito!"

The little Unison Device approached Signum but the moment their hands touched each other, their bodies collapsed onto the floor, and two dim purple Linker Cores sped towards Hayate. She caught them gently and pressed them against her chest.

"Now for the last act..." She beamed at them.

* * *

"...and we are back, dear viewers. This is Serena Earls of the Bureau Public Relations office, reporting live from the Belkan Autonomous Area, where 'The Last Battle of the Belkan War' has just come to an astonishing conclusion that can only be described as 'miraculous'!"

A small news helicopter had just entered the airspace above the evacuated area, maneuvering between pillars of smoke and dust from where the fighting between the Bureau troops and the Gadgets was particularly fierce. The inert husks of deactivated Gadgets now lay scattered across the streets below.

"As you can see right now, dear viewers, the ceasefire negotiated by Admiral Harlaown and a person who appears to be the late Lieutenant General Hayate Yagami is being kept... Mike, can't we go faster?! We must capture the strike team as they come out! ...kept by both sides. That's right, dear viewers, General Yagami apparently came back from the dead to take control of the very starship she died on! As part of the ceasefire, she agreed to release the Bureau strike team that... Oh, there they are! Mike, give me a close-up!"

Six women, one man, and a dragon were standing at the edge of nothingness, looking exhaustedly at the city down below. Teana leaned on Subaru's shoulder; Caro, Erio, and Friedrich stood close; and Fate, still having trouble standing up, was supported from both sides by Ginga and a scrawny blonde teenage girl wearing a tattered medical gown.

Holding tightly to her daughter she had fought so long to get back, Fate was crying quietly, as Vivio whispered soothingly into her ear.

* * *

END OF PART III — CONSEQUENCES


	17. Tomorrow

_"Hello there, Nanoha."_

_Once again, Fate T. Harlaown stood alone before the final resting place of the Ace of Aces. The autumn sun was out again, but for some reason, she no longer found it inappropriate. A warm breeze scuttled through the grass and ruffled her waist-length blonde hair._

_"It's been a long time, hasn't it? I am very sorry... So many things have happened since then."_

_The tiny plot of land around the grave wasn't maintained as well as she would have liked, so she had Bardiche trim the grass and incinerate small weeds as she watched in silence. While he worked, she noticed a bouquet of bellflowers lying unassumingly under the gravestone._

_"I see Subaru has been here already," she smiled. "Your greatest fan is doing really well nowadays, Nanoha..."_

* * *

As Subaru made her way through the Bureau HQ towards the shuttle station, someone called out to her.

"Lieutenant, a word please!"

A tall man in a silver-blue uniform caught up with her. The ugly burn scars on his face were a dead giveaway of who he was.

"Yes, S-Sir!" Subaru bolted upright, nailed to the spot.

"At ease, Lieutenant," Captain Voltz Stan of the Gulf Special Rescue Unit patted her on the back. "You were going somewhere. Mind if I tag along?"

"N-No, Sir! I am supposed to take a shuttle to the Mid."

He nodded and started off down the hall again, closely followed by her.

"Going back to your unit, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, Sir. Ground Forces Battalion 386, Southern Mid-Childa."

"Yeah, well, I've got a better idea..."

Without a warning, he tossed a small object over his shoulder directly in her face. Catching it in mid-air, Subaru stared in bewilderment at an ordinary metal key attached to a silver-blue fob.

"Sir?"

"It's a key to a locker. Yours, if you want it."

"A locker, Sir?" Deep inside, she already knew what he meant, but refused to believe it.

"There is one vacant at our HQ right now," Captain Stan turned his head to grin at her. "Sorry, kid, I stink at making proper job offers... So what do you say, you in?"

"Y-Yes, Sir! I mean, no, Sir... I mean... isn't there an exam or something? People don't just transfer to the GSRU..."

"Sure, there is an exam," the Captain's grin grew even wider. "And you passed it."

Subaru gave him a confused look.

"Look, kid," the GSRU commander sighed, "six Bureau officers took part in the most spectacular rescue operation of the century, and I happen to have a vacancy in my unit, so here I am, making you a job offer. You started off in disaster relief after the Academy, didn't you?"

"Yes... Sir."

"Well, then you'll have no trouble getting back in. I've had my eye on you for a while now, you know. You are that girl Captain Takamachi pulled out of the airport fire in '71, aren't you?"

Subaru nodded.

"That was my last field job. Now I'm mostly on administrative duty, and scouting out recruits like you... If you feel like it, drop by our HQ this week, and I'll deal with the paperwork. For now, have a good day, kid."

* * *

_As soon as Bardiche was finished with the grass, Fate summoned a small bench and sat down with a satisfied smile._

_"Vivio is doing great, too, really energetic... The doctors feared that she may have hormonal problems after three years in an adult body, but it seems to have had no lasting effects. She looks a couple of years older than she should, but her body grows normally now... I will have to find a private tutor for her before she goes to school, though. Good thing she seems to have no trouble making friends already, even while she's in the hospital..."_

* * *

"There is a visitor for you, Vivio-chan," a smiling nurse appeared in the doorway.

"Yes, Mrs. Triton! Please ask them in," Vivio sat up on her bed, propping herself with a pillow for comfort.

The nurse let the visitor inside the ward. It was a girl, maybe twelve years old. She wore a white-green dress with a red bowtie that might have been a school uniform. Her silvery-green hair was tied up in two side tails, but her most striking feature were her eyes, one purple and one blue. The nurse gave the girl a reassuring smile and left.

"Hello," Vivio welcomed her. "Please come in."

"Um," the girl muttered in a low voice and suddenly gave her an awkward bow. "G-Good evening, Your M-Majesty..."

"Oh, stop it!" Vivio felt a pang of anger but the strange visitor's awkwardness made it hard to be mad at her. "That title is no longer mine. Since you already know my name, just call me Vivio. And what is yours?"

"Einhart," the girl muttered. "Einhart Stratos."

"Nice to meet you, Einhart," Vivio beamed a smile at her, making her cheeks flush with red. "Don't you want to come in?"

"Ah, no," the girl fidgeted a little. "I was actually, um, just looking to meet Vivio-san's mother..."

"Fate-mama?"

"Commander Harlaown, yes!" Einhart latched onto that name like a drowning person grasped at straws.

"Do you know her?"

"I owe her my life."

"You do?"

"Yes," as Einhart seemed to calm down a little, her mismatched eyes turned serious. "I was in the Vaizen Historical Museum when the city was attacked... When the roof collapsed, Commander Harlaown held it up until the rescue arrived."

"My mama is awesome like that!" Vivio nodded excitedly.

"Ah, yes," Einhart was blushing again. "I just wanted to thank her in person..."

"Well, she is not here now," Vivio shook her head. "But she will probably be back in the morning."

"I see..."

For a couple of seconds, Einhart fidgeted about, uncertain if she should leave now. Then, she took a deep breath and shot out:

"Vivio-san, would you kindly consider sparring with me?"

By the time she finished that sentence, her entire face was redder than beet.

"Sparring?" Even Vivio was taken aback. "You mean, like, martial arts?"

Einhart nodded silently, looking down.

"I would love to, actually!" Vivio nodded enthusiastically. "The doctors won't let me do any strenuous exercise right now, but... What martial arts are you practicing?"

"Ah," Einhart raised her eyes again. "It's called Kaiser Arts. It was passed down to me by my ancestors..."

"I'd love to learn it, Einhart-san! I've never really trained in any martial arts before..."

"B-But..."

Sweeping aside her blanket, Vivio jumped out of bed and ran up to Einhart, grabbing her hand.

"Please teach me, Einhart-san! And let's be friends, too!"

Einhart, red from tip to toe, nodded twice.

* * *

_"As for me, it seems I'm back with the Bureau," Fate gave the gravestone a sheepish grin. "They wouldn't let me back into the Enforcers, of course, but the Navy was very eager to put me in charge of an investigative vessel. Apparently, high command thinks all Harlaowns make great captains."_

_Fate chuckled._

_"And even though I'm still on my 'maternity leave', Shari is already taking the extra courses to serve as the first mate on my supposed ship... That girl, seriously."_

_A gust of wind caught her hair, so she had to tuck it back behind her ear._

_"You know, when I think about it, me not being an Enforcer anymore is not such a big loss. There will be others to take my place..."_

* * *

When she entered the dimly lit room, Teana saw two dark figures, a man and a woman, standing in front of large window across from the entrance, looking at the stars outside.

"Captain Lanster, welcome," the elderly woman turned around. She snapped her finders, and the lights in the room turned on, letting Teana recognize her.

"Director Crowbell, Ma'am."

The man standing next to the Director turned around, too, and gave Teana a reassuring nod. Admiral Harlaown was the one who invited her here.

"Last time we met was under much less pleasant circumstances, Captain," the Director gestured towards the desk in the middle of the room, and the three of them sat down. "But you sure managed to turn the situation around, didn't you?"

"I wasn't alone, Ma'am."

"Indeed. But out of the entire task force, only you received a special commendation from the Admiral here."

"Ma'am, I..." Teana shot a nervous look at Chrono, whose face bore an impenetrable expression. "Admiral, did you..."

"With that in mind, and despite your short service record," the Director continued, as if not hearing, "the high command has decided to promote you to the rank of Major and put you in command of a Battalion on the world of your own choosing. The papers are currently on my desk, waiting to be signed."

Teana threw another helpless look at the Admiral.

"With all due respect, Director..." She fidgeted about for a bit, before mustering the strength to finish: "I have to decline."

"Really, Captain? And why is that?"

Taking a few deep breaths, Teana cleared her mind and reported in an even and clear voice:

"As I have already reported to my direct superior, Ma'am, between September 22 and October 1, I have unwittingly assisted in the escape of Dr. Jail Scaglietti from the Bureau's custody. Said escape was made possible by my own imprudent and unprofessional conduct, and I therefore do not see myself qualify for this promotion. I am also fully prepared to face any punishment the Bureau deems fit."

The Director exchanged glances with the Admiral, who smiled for the first time.

"Bravo, Captain," Midget Crowbell was smiling, too. "The Admiral was right about you."

"Ma'am?"

"Honesty, Captain, and the courage to stand up to your own mistakes. You have them aplenty, and that makes you special. Plus, your readiness to push yourself almost to the breaking point for the sake of the mission is admirable, even if dangerous in a long run. But you will yet learn."

"Uh... thank you, Ma'am."

"As you may recall, Admiral Harlaown is not a regular captain of the Navy, but also an active member of the Enforcer branch. As such, though I am not sure whether you are aware of it, his special commendation carries a unique meaning..."

Teana's heart started beating wildly. She looked at Chrono, who winked back at her.

"As the Admiral will be retiring from active duty in a few years, it now falls to him to train a successor for his position. In other words, Captain, you are hereby enrolled in the Enforcer training program under Admiral Harlaown's supervision."

"Ma'am... Sir, I... I don't know what to say."

"A simple 'thank you' would be enough, Lanster-kun," Chrono smiled at her. "You and I have a lot in common, you know, and I knew right away you were Enforcer material. Did you know that my sister wanted to train you herself, three years ago?"

"No, Sir... Thank you, Sir. But why..."

"Why we would promote you instead of punishment?" The Director finished the question for her. "It's simple, really. Since it is your fault the most dangerous criminal alive escaped, it is only fitting that catching him again becomes your full-time job now. It took your predecessor over seven years to bring him in. I hope you will be more expedient about it."

"Yes, Ma'am." Scaglietti's final words to her echoed in Teana's head as she clenched her fist. "I will get him."

* * *

_Reaching into her coat's inner pocket, Fate produced a picture in a simple wooden frame._

_"I got a message from Hayate this week. First time I've heard from her since that day..."_

_She stole a glance at the grave to the right._

_"It's so weird talking about her like this, here... Apparently, the Cradle stumbled upon a dimensional freighter that had an engine malfunction, so Hayate had them towed to the nearest administrated world. I can only imagine how freaked out they were," Fate chuckled. "In return, Hayate asked their captain to deliver these to Chrono, Carim, and me..."_

_She put the picture down, right next to Subaru's flowers. It was a still photograph of a dining room in a modern Japanese style. Hayate sat at the head of the table with a smile on her lips and a steaming cup in her hand. Vita cuddled up under her other arm, seemingly asleep. Signum and Zafira, seated across from each other, were arguing over something, while Shamal poured them tea with a conciliatory smile._

_A small inscription on the back read "Take care of yourself, Fate!"_

* * *

It was just as Subaru had expected. When Tea saw the new posters on her walls, she first fell speechless—and then started hitting her on the head.

"Just what the hell is that, you pervert!"

"Owowow, Tea!" Subaru covered her head with her hands. "Stop it, please!"

"Not until you remove that... those, you idiot!"

Subaru lunged forward, tackling her. Tea tried to push her back but in vain, and they both landed on the bed. Subaru's head rested comfortably on Tea's breasts.

"It wasn't actually my idea, Tea! Gin-nee came up with it!" She looked up to meet Tea's eyes.

"The stupid seems to run in this family, then," Tea grumbled but made no attempt to get up or push her away again.

For a minute, they did not move or speak. Then Tea lifted her hand and stroked Subaru's hair tenderly.

"How your Linker Core doing?" Subaru asked, enjoying the touch of her hand.

"It's getting there," Tea's chest heaved deeply. "The doctor says I won't be able to cast spells for at least another month."

"That's so long..."

"Yeah, well, not everyone is a walking mana generator like Fate-san... I am stuck with the paperwork for now, and your leave is not making it any easier on me."

Subaru looked away.

"Actually, Tea..."

"What is it?"

As Subaru did not answer, Tea cupped Subaru's cheeks with her palms, making her look at her.

"I... I'm filing for a transfer," Subaru said, at last.

"A transfer?" Tea's gaze grew sharp. "To where?"

"The Special Rescue Unit!" She started to gibber. "Captain Stan... their commander... he gave me the key. To the locker... I mean, he made me a job offer... I visited their HQ the day before yesterday... They are all such amazing people there! Almost like in Riot Force 6..."

"Wait, slow down a little," Tea let go of her face and propped herself up on her elbows. "So the GSRU scouted you out, you mean? Wasn't that the unit you kept fantasizing about?"

"Yes!" Subaru nodded enthusiastically.

Tea smiled.

"Well, I'm so happy for you, then!"

"You're not mad at me?"

"Mad? Why should I be?"

"But... we'll not be in the same unit anymore..."

"You are a big girl, Subaru," Tea patted her head again. "You'll do fine without me now... besides, you're staying on the Mid, so it's not like we won't see enough of each other."

"But, but..."

"Just go for it, stupid," Tea gave her an exasperated sigh, then fell silent for a moment. "Actually, I had something to tell you, too..."

"Tea?"

"Admiral Harlaown recommended me to the Enforcers. I am to start training under him as soon as I'm back in shape."

"The Admiral did... Oh, you sure are amazing as usual, Tea!" Subaru beamed at her excitedly.

"Well, I'm not an Enforcer yet," Tea's face flushed with red as she looked away. "Besides, it was me who let Scaglietti escape, so it's only fitting that I'll clean up the mess..."

"Aww, you're so cute when you're acting cool and modest!"

"Shut up, you idiot!" Tea tried to push her off, but Subaru pinned her down with ease.

"You're so cute, I want to do you right now..." Subaru gave her an impish grin. "Actually, let's try out something new!"

"What?! Let me go, you... Is that Revolver Knuckle? ...ooooooooh... Stop it and let me go, you perv!"

* * *

_At long last, Fate stood up. Looking down at the simple grey gravestone, she tried to find the right words._

_"Nanoha, I... Thank you. Thank you so very much. You have done so much good in your life... for me, for Hayate, for the Knights, for Subaru, for Teana, for the kids, for Earth, for the Bureau, for the Mid... for Vivio. You may no longer be... here, but I swear to you: I will carry on for both of our sakes. I won't allow your life to be forgotten. And I won't let what you have left behind to go to waste. This will be our promise from now on, okay? Thank you, Nanoha... and good bye."_

_She spun around and walked away quickly, before the moisture in the corners of her eyes turned into tears. After a few paces, she slowed down and raised her head._

_High above, the sky was calling out to her._

* * *

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Facts:
> 
> 1\. This fanfic was written in sporadic bouts of creativity between August 2011 and December 2013.  
> 2\. The first ideas for it were born out of a desire to prove the Wolkenritter's continued relevance in light of Force chapter 7.  
> 3\. The original working title was just "Nanoha Dark Fic", and it was partly conceived as polemic to the BetrayerS manga.  
> 4\. The author is a regular contributor of the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Wikia.  
> 5\. A lot of the author's personal experience of dealing with the loss of a loved one went into the writing of this text.


End file.
